Kingdom of Crystals (a reylo medieval fantasy au)
by space-trash-princess
Summary: A long time ago, in a kingdom far, far away… A cloud of darkness hangs over the realm as the usurper, King Snoke rules without mercy, outlawing the use of magic and oppressing his subjects. To secure his place on the throne, he hunts restlessly for the surviving members of the Skywalker line. While the location of Prince Luke is still unknown, his twin sister, Queen Leia lead
1. Chapter 1

A long winter had set in, blanketing the village of Jakku in a heavy layer of snow. Most of the crops had withered and died, save for the precious few that were suited to the cold, and only the most stubborn villagers remained to tend them. They all resided in dilapidated farmhouses and in the cluster of cottages that made up their settlement.

In the center of the village sat the old cottage that housed Unkar Plutt, the town's blacksmith and his young apprentice, Rey.

A few patrons had gathered outside the smithy with their bent and broken items in hand. Inside, the furnace burned and hissed as smoke bellowed out of the cramped workshop where Rey was hunched over a dented shovel, beating the heated metal back into shape.

She jumped back and nearly singed herself as Unkar dumped a rusted hammer on her workspace.

"Ratham needs this by tomorrow, so be quick about it." Unkar said before turning to leave.

"But sir, I already have four jobs to finish tonight." Rey tried to explain, "Can't you stay back here and help me for a bit?"

Unkar turned back to face her with his arms crossed.

"So you think i'm not helping you?" He asked, "Who is responsible for feeding you? Clothing you? Who keeps you safe?"

"You do, sir" Rey replied, staring down at her tattered work boots.

"Would you rather I just hand you over to the king's men and collect my reward?" Unkar said.

Rey quickly shook her head.

"Then get to work, you ungrateful little witch." Unkar grumbled before walking away and slamming the door behind him.

Rey continued on with her work, trying her best to pick up the pace and get as much done as she could. Once she had finished scraping the rust from a broken pickaxe, she allowed herself a brief moment of rest.

She leaned her head out of the window so that her face could cool off in the winter air. She saw that the sun was beginning to set and only one patron remained. He thankfully didn't have anything in his hands for her to repair. The stranger had a handsome face with chestnut skin and friendly, expressive eyes. He was obviously not one of the familiar faces of Jakku. Rey leaned further out the window to get a better look at him, but quickly returned to her work table, knowing she needed to finish her work. Unkar would be expecting dinner soon.

Once Rey had returned the broken work tools of the villagers to a more useable state, she put away her thick leather gloves and headed for the well to wash off the grime she had accumulated throughout the day. After drawing a bucket full of icey water from the well, she unwound the protective wrappings from her slender arms and scrubbed away the soot and sweat from her face and hands. After replacing the bucket and drying herself off on her threadbare shawl, she made her way to Unkar's kitchen to prepare their supper. Inside, she was surprised to find him waiting for her.

"Make another helping tonight, girl." He instructed, "Some drifter paid for lodging in my barn and a little extra for a hot meal. See that he gets it."

"Alright, sir." Rey said, reaching for the necessary ingredients with an extra portion in mind.

Unkar nodded and left without word, leaving Rey to her cooking.

Once the stew was prepared and dished out into three bowls, Rey brought it out by the hearth. Unkar was slumped into his chair which was warped from him resting his bulky backside in it day after day. Seated across from him and warming his hands by the fire, was the young stranger Rey had seen before. He still had his hood pulled over his head but the fire from the hearth illuminated his features. He gave her a kind smile, which she returned, and thanked her for the meal as she handed it to him. Rey took her seat on a stool beside him and began sipping at her own bowl.

Unkar sloppily downed his portion is one long gulp.

"More salt next time, girl." He grumbled, wiping the dripping remains of his dinner from his lips.

"Yes sir." Rey replied.

"The girl will show you to the barn when you are done eating. There's plenty of hay to sleep on and i'm sure she can find you a blanket as well." Unkar told the stranger before grabbing a bottle of ale and leaving for his room.

Once they were alone, Rey and the stranger remained seated in silence. Rey's gaze darted from her meal to the stranger every few moments as she thought of what to say.

"My names Rey, by the way. What's yours?" She finally said.

"My name's Finn."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before and we don't get many travellers around here." Rey said.

"I'm just passing through. I travel a lot and will be on my way by morning." Finn said.

"That's exciting. I wish I could travel around and see interesting things and meet new people." Rey said, "I bet life is much more exciting that way-certainly better than being stuck here."

"I haven't seen much yet, but I hope to have plenty of adventures before long." Finn said with a smile.

"Why would someone looking for adventure be out here?" Rey asked. "Jakku is one of only a couple villages within miles."

Finn's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Rey asked.

"No, no. It's not you." He assured her, "It's just not a very pleasant story."

"Wait, you weren't at Tuanul, were you?" Rey asked.

Finn's eyes widened.

"You know about that?" He asked.

"Unkar told me a couple weeks ago that the village had been sacked by the royal army. He said that they were harboring outlaws from the resistance and the king's men executed them." Rey said, "It sounded awful."

"It was." Finn said.

"I'm so sorry." Rey said, "Did anyone else make it out?"

"No. Just me." Finn replied.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Rey said, biting her lip and turning away from him.

"It's alright." Finn said, reaching out to place his hand on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Finn. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're with the resistance. Your secret is safe with me." Rey said.

"Thank you for helping me stay undercover." Finn said, "I'm a wanted man, Rey. I'm kind of a big deal with the resistance, so I'm sure the king's men would love to take me down." He whispered.

"What's the resistance like?" Rey whispered back.

"That's confidential, Rey" Finn said with a grin, "I'm not allowed to share any information about the resistance."

"Fine. Is there anything else you can tell me? For instance, where are you from? What was it like there? I'd love to hear about it."

"I don't know where I was born, but I was raised in Coruscant." Finn said.

""You're from the capital?" Rey said, "That's amazing. I bet there is lots of fun stuff to do, like festivals, parades, and bazaars..."

"When His Majesty allows it." Finn said.

"Does the king not enjoy festivities? I thought kings were supposed to throw banquets and tournaments and things like that." Rey said.

"Not King Snoke." Finn said, "He mostly stays up at the castle atop mount Ilum."

"That's too bad." Rey said, dropping her shoulders.

"It's still a beautiful city with lots of great people." Finn assured her.

"I hope I get to see it someday." Rey said wistfully.

Once the were both done with their meal, Rey led Finn through the snow to the barn that stood outside of Unkar's workshop. The sad little structure housed only a sickly horse and a few barrels of ale, as well as a rickety old carriage. It certainly wasn't luxurious, but at least it would keep them out of the cold.

Once he found a good spot to sleep and bid her goodnight, Rey climbed up the ladder to the barn's loft to settle down for the night herself. Her few personal belongings decorated the cramped space, including the toy knight she had made for herself as a little girl. Alongside it was a rose from the last plentiful spring of Jakku. It had been years since they had seen a truly green season. It was crumpled and dull, but Rey still found it beautiful, knowing the potential it held with the right magical assistance. Late at night, when she was alone with nothing but candlelight, she would restore it to it's former glory using the magic she kept hidden from the rest of the world. It was her deepest secret and her greatest pleasure.

It was common knowledge that practicing magic in any form was a serious crime. It was a rare but dangerous gift, and once Unkar had discovered she had it, he made certain Rey knew to conceal it-yet another excuse to have her hidden inside and working herself to exhaustion. That's an ungrateful little witch was good for. But that didn't stop her from using it where no one could see. She knew it was dangerous to toy with her power, but she had so few pleasures in her life that she wanted to enjoy the one that nobody could take from her, not even Unkar or the king. It was half pleasure and half spite.

Rey focused on the crumpled flower and felt the magic singing in her bones, like an inner voice begging for release. Rey obeyed it, reached out and carefully touching the rose's brittle petals. As soon as she made contact, the flower flourished under her touch and bloomed a shade of crimson so vibrant it looked as if the flower was glowing from within. It's fragrance filled her nostrils and for a few moments, spring had returned and she could almost feel the warm sun on her face once again. How she missed seeing colorful greenery. Until the long months of winter were over, the little flower was her only reprieve from the endless snow.

After a while of staring at her beautiful work, Rey felt the day's fatigue weighing down on her. If she wanted to have the energy for tomorrow's work, she knew she needed to get some rest. She reluctantly let the flower return to its deteriorated state before she took out a sharpened scrap piece of iron she kept with her belongings. She reached up and used it to make a small mark in the barn's ceiling. She did this every night. There were so many marks hanging over her head, staring down at her as she slept that there was hardly any room remaining, but she still made them just the same. One mark for every day she was stuck in this dreadful place. She knew deep in her heart that she was meant for something else, some grand adventure or exciting life she couldn't even begin to imagine. Until then, she would count the days.

Rey blew out her stumpy little candle and curled up in her blankets for the night. Just when sleep had nearly taken her, she heard a small chirping sound that demanded her attention. She glanced around searching for it's source, looking over the loft's edge, shifting through the hay of her bed, until she found the culprit just outside of the hole in the roof where a rotten plank had fallen away. Perched on the roof was a small orange and white bird shivering in the cold. It's feathers were ruffled and one of it's wings was bent at an odd angle. Rey scooped it up out of the cold and into the candlelight. It chirped with glee as she held it, flapping it's feathers in appreciation.

"Are you hurt?" She asked it, carefully bending it's little wing, "Can you fly, little one?"

As if in response to her question, it leaped from her hands, but was unable to take off, instead landing on the hard floor. Giving up, the little bird trotted over to a cluster of hay and nestled itself into it.

"Fine, you can stay here tonight." Rey told it, amused by how quickly her little guest had made himself at home.

Before moving back to her bed, she noticed the bird's leg had a small slip of parchment tied to it. He must be a messenger pigeon, she realized. She gently lifted its leg and unbound the small message to read it; the little bird wasn't going to be able to deliver it in its current condition anyway. Perhaps if it was addressed to one of her neighbors, Rey could deliver it herself.

As she unfurled the small roll of parchment, Rey saw that it had something written upon it in dark ink. Before she could decipher the message, Rey felt a strange sensation washing over her and a shining light flooded her senses. Rey gasped as the ethereal glow filled the loft and constellations of stars danced before her eyes. When she squeezed them shut to block out the blinding light, the stars appeared once more as if they were branded into the back of her eyelids.

The experience was overwhelming. As the stars cluttered her vision and a strange energy wrapped itself around her, Rey fainted and collapsed into her haypile.


	2. Chapter 2

General Armitage Hux threw thick slabs of raw meat to his tracking hounds who greedily ripped their meal apart, snarling and snapping at one another for the best pieces. After all their hard work sniffing out the trail of the escaped resistance captive, their reward was well-deserved. While the whereabouts the missing soldier was still unknown, the heavy snow could be blamed for that failure. The beasts had done all they could.

Hux discarded his bloodstained gloves and smoothed his bright orange hair back into place. He then trudged his way through the snowy camp of the royal army, the the direction of the black tent of the Mage Hunter, his subordinates bowing their helmeted heads as he passed. They all seemed more eager than usual to prove their loyalty since the their fellow soldier had turned traitor. A reevaluation of their ranks were in order, Hux decided. Any one of them could be the next to abandon the troop and such uncertainty was unacceptable.

Ren's tent was ragged and frayed, with a few strips of the threadbare trim flapping in the icy wind. Hux considered it a blemish in his otherwise uniform campsite and had thought about asking him to change it, but had ultimately decided to ignore it. He supposed he could consider it a reflection of Ren's volatile personality. Besides, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Ren was an unusual comrade, but he had proved to be a useful one when it came to breaking the tight-lipped resistance scum. Ren's interrogation methods had not been necessary when dealing with Naka Lit, however.

"Ren, may I speak with you?" Hux asked through the cloth of the tent.

"Yes, you may come in." Ren answered, "I have finished with this one."

Inside the tent, Ren stood over his unfortunate captive who lay unconscious on the ground, his hands and feet still bound together and his face marred by the bruises he had sustained at the hands of Hux's men. Hux knew that his mental injuries inflicted by Ren would be far worse.

Ren's reputation and inhuman appearance struck fear into the hearts of men on both sides of the conflict. Even Hux had a hard time feeling at ease when his companion had a silver face that was shaped like the skull of a wild elk. His eyeless sockets were particularly unnerving, as were the horns that jutted from his temples.

"While you were busy here, I was conducting an interrogation of my own." Hux said, "My hounds finally caught on to the trail of the escaped resistance fugitive. He was being hidden by a farmer who lives a short ride from here, at the edge of a small village called Jakku. Apparently he found found him injured in the woods and brought him back to his farm to recuperate. The man even gave him a horse so that he could escape us and return to whatever wretched hole he and his band of rebels have been hiding out in."

"How kind of him." Ren quipped.

"Yes, how kind." Hux agreed, "I was sure to give him a proper reward. Now we are obligated to deal with the remaining residents of Jakku. A fugitive was harbored within their settlement and the king's justice must be served."

"Agreed." Ren nodded, "After we've finished there, we need to head south into the forest of Takodana. There is a resistance encampment hidden there that needs to be dealt with. I wasn't able to get much information before the prisoner blacked out, but the location alone should be sufficient. You may now do with him what you will." Ren added, motioning a clawed hand toward the man on the ground.

"Good work, Ren." Hux said, nodding in approval of their planned course of action, "I shall inform the men that they we have a new objective."

He then opened the flap of the tent to address the soldiers stationed just outside.

"Dispose of the captive and then prepare to ride southwest to the village of jakku." Hux ordered, "We should arrive before sunrise. Once we have finished there, we shall head for the Ileenium forest."

"Yes, General." The soldiers answered in unison.

They quickly entered the tent and dragged the prisoner away, leaving bloodstains in the snow where the man had collapsed.

"Is there anything else?" Ren asked.

"Yes. It's about that old wizard back in the village. I believe His Majesty could have made great use of him had you not cut him down so suddenly. As a former ally to the Skywalkers, he might have possessed valuable information." Hux said, "Regardless, our orders were to take capture him alive. I can't imagine His Majesty will be pleased with your decision to undermine his authority."

"Do not question my actions and I will refrain from questioning your leadership skills or the integrity of your men. I don't imagine my master will be happy to hear you had a soldier desert us and a prisoner escape all in one night."

The was a moment of tense silence as they stared one another down, both wordlessly challenging the other. Hux was the first to relent.

"Fine, Ren." Hux said as he turned to leave, "Let's just get this done so we can return to the capital. I'm sick to death of all this dreadful snow."

Hux looked back to see the tent disappearing behind him. The fabric of it crumbled and dissolved into ash, leaving Ren standing out in the open with the remains of his shelter at his feet. With a wave of Ren's hand, the ash around him shifted and reformed, taking the shape of a black warhorse. It shuddered to life as Ren stroked its thick mane. The dark creature snorted heavily and dug its heavy hooves into the snow.

"The sooner we leave, the better." Ren said.

Ren moved as if he was going to gallop off, but stopped abruptly and stared out into the darkness.

"What is it, Ren?" Hux asked, "Do you see something?"

Ren remained still and silent, ignoring Hux's questions.

"I sensed...something. I'm not entirely sure what." Ren murmured to himself, before turning back to face Hux,"No matter. Let's move out."

Rey awoke to the smell of burning thatch and Finn's voice calling out to her from below. "Rey, we have to run!" He shouted, "It's the king's army! There's fire, they're burning everything!"

His words shocked Rey out of the fog of sleep and she bolted upright and out of her tangled blankets.

"I'm coming." She shouted down to Finn.

She frantically grabbed as many of her belonging as she could, including the strange message from before, and stuffed them into her leather satchel. She scooped up the injured pigeon and placed it on top of her things before closing the top flap.

It furiously beat its wings in protest of her rough handling, but Rey ignored it. She would deal with the bird later. She then shoved on her scuffed boots and threw her shawl around her shoulders before scrambling down the ladder to where Finn stood waiting for her.

"We need to go." He said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the old carriage, "That thing will have to do, we don't have time to outrun them on foot. Can you hook it up to that horse over there?" He asked, pointing toward the frightened animal.

Rey wrenched her hand away before protesting, "What about Unkar? The other villagers? We can't just leave them-"

"They burned everything Rey." Finn said, cutting her off, "We have to leave now."

Rey's gaze darted out the barn door and the reality of their situation sunk in.

The entire village was aflame. Black smoke billowed out of open windows and a few of the more poorly constructed homes had collapsed into piles of ash and splintered wood. Unkar's cottage had fared no better. It was now a smoldering ruin and looked like it was ready to crumble at any moment.

There was no way that Unkar was still alive in there, and little chance that he had escaped in time. His nightly drinking made it nearly impossible for him to rise at a reasonable hour on the best of days, so it likely prevented him from waking up and saving himself from the spreading fire. He was almost certainly dead, Rey realized.

Rey had often dreamed of leaving Jakku, but her dreams had been full of promise and opportunity, not outrunning the king's mad dogs in a fiery blaze, leaving behind a trail of unfortunate casualties. That was if she managed not to be one of them.

"I can hook up the horse." Rey told Finn before handing him her bag, "Just get in the carriage and pray that it still works."

Finn did just that. He yanked on the rusted handle of the carriage door, but it refused to budge the first two tries and broke on the third. He tossed the hunk of iron aside and climbed in.

Once the horse was properly bridled and hitched to the carriage, Rey climbed up into the coachman's seat and snapped the reigns. With a shrill whinny, the horse took off, pulling the carriage along with it.

The wheels were stiff from misuse and the uneven ground jostled them as they rode, but with the raging fire all around them and Rey's urgent commands, the horse rode on as quickly as it could, maneuvering them through the maze of burning shacks.

A few villagers who had managed to escape the fire could be seen fleeing the destruction as well. Many were clutching the keepsakes they managed to save and stuck close together as they frantically searched for a way to run.

Rey directed the carriage toward the forest path leading out of town, but she and the other survivors were quickly spotted by a group of soldiers brandishing weapons and torches, a few of whom were on horseback. Their heavy armor was pure white with shining black chain-mail underneath and their shields bore the black and red insignia of the royal army.

One of them barked orders at the soldiers surrounding him. They dutifully ran after the villagers on foot while their mounted commander started after Rey's carriage. Rey snapped the reigns sharply, yelling for the horse to quicken its pace. The head start they had on the rider allowed them to make it to the edge of the village and onto the path through the forest, but he was quickly gaining on them.

Finn felt helpless inside the carriage while Rey directed the horse. He searched the coach for anything of use, but only managed to find a tattered shoe and a wooden cask half full of ale.

Suddenly, Finn had an idea. He opened up the back window of the carriage and heaved the cask through it, sending it flying toward their pursuer, who was now only a few feet behind them. The barrel shattered against the legs of the rider's horse and the fragile wood splintered and stabbed at the horse's flesh.

In its pain and confusion, the horse threw its rider and took off through the trees, leaving the soldier to fall in a heap on the dirt path and lose his helmet in the process. He locked eyes with Finn as he lifted himself off the ground and his face flashed with recognition and contorted into an angry snarl.

"Deserter!" He screamed after Finn as the carriage carried him off into the night.

Rey didn't stop the carriage until the burning village was barely a wisp of smoke above the treeline. The untamed wilderness gave them sufficient cover to stop for short while and allow the horse a moment's rest. The poor animal hadn't carted so much as a hay bale in years, so the weight of the carriage and its two passengers were too much for it to bear for very long.

While the horse rested up, Rey and Finn sat alongside one another on a fallen log, both of their hearts still racing from their ordeal. It had all happened so quickly.

Rey retrieved the injured pigeon from her satchel to Finn's bewilderment and rested it upon her lap. It ruffled its feathers and chirped in agitation; clearly it hadn't enjoyed the ride.

"What's that fat little bird doing in your bag?" Finn asked, extending his hand toward the feathery creature.

It pecked at his approaching fingers, causing him to quickly snatch them back.

"Owch!" he yelped, rubbing at his hand.

"It just showed up at the barn last night with an injured wing." Rey said, as if that was a reasonable explanation as to why she had shoved a strange animal into her getaway bag.

Rey was unsure if she should tell him about the bird's message and the stars it had left blazing behind her eyes. They were still clearly visible whenever she closed them, as if the sightless void behind her lids was the night sky that the strange constellations shone down from. Rey felt as though keeping it to herself would somehow allow her to pretend it was just her imagination. Unkar was no longer around to chastise her affinity for magic, but with the king's men not far away, she was fearful of being discovered.

"Why did that man call you a deserter?" Rey asked, changing the subject to address a question that had been burning in her mind since they had escaped.

"You heard that?" Finn asked, wincing at her words.

Rey nodded. After a long pause, Finn sighed in resignation and told Rey the truth as she listened in silence.

"I am a deserter. Until a few days ago I was training to be a soldier in the king's army, but I ran away." He said, "My first official mission was invading the village of Tuanul that had been caught harboring resistance outlaws. We had also heard rumors that an enemy of the king was hiding out among them and needed to be taken to the king.

"Along with a band of other new soldiers, I was sent to deal with them. That's when I saw the king's men for what they truly were. I saw what they did to the villagers who had hidden the resistance fighters; they set fire to their homes, took prisoners for questioning, and then slaughtering the rest. Just like they were doing in Jakku.

"I saw what the king's justice really was, and the things that it demanded of me and I knew couldn't do it. I couldn't be one of them. Those soldiers that razed your village to the ground were like brothers to me since I was a just a boy, but I left them because it was the right thing to do." He said.

"I'm glad you did the right thing, Finn." Rey said with a reassuring smile, "You helped save me back there. You could have just gone on without me, but you didn't. You're a real hero and a good friend, I mean it."

Finn smiled back, thankful for her offer of friendship. He missed the camaraderie of his fellow men and was glad to have someone worthy of his friendship take their place.

"You're welcome, Rey." Finn said, "I'm just glad that we got out of there without getting caught. And i'm thankful we didn't come across the Mage Hunter. He was with my group at Tuanul, but I didn't see him back in Jakku."

"The Mage Hunter?" Rey asked, "He's real?"

Rey had heard that name whispered in fear among the villagers of Jakku a handful of times, but she had never heard the full story. Unkar had told her a few himself to scare her into obedience, but Rey believed that he was nothing more than a ghost story. What little she had heard was too outlandish to believe.

"He's real, I assure you. He is the king's apprentice, a sorcerer who uses dark magic. " Finn explained in hushed tones, as if their discussion would summon him to their hiding place, "After the king outlawed the use of magic for all but the two of them, the Mage Hunter was tasked with hunting down anyone who displayed an affinity for magic and bringing them to the castle for the king to deal with them himself."

"Why bring them all the way to the castle? I assumed they just executed them immediately. What would the king want with them?" Rey asked, desperate to know what fate awaited her if she were to be caught.

"I'm not entirely sure." Finn admitted, "But I know that it can't be pleasant, nothing about the Mage Hunter is. I don't know where he came from or if he's even human, really. None of the other soldiers seemed to have any idea either, but whatever he is, he's more powerful than anything i've ever seen. I once saw him stop a shower of arrows in mid-air and aim them back at the enemy with a wave of his hand. He can kill a man without even touching him or he can worm his way into your mind and read your thoughts. When he isn't hunting down anyone caught using magic, he works as an interrogator for the army. Before I ran away, I saw him interrogating one of the rebels; the poor prisoner was screaming and rattling in his chains and the Mage Hunter wasn't even touching him. When they were done with him, they tied him up out in the cold to die. The prisoner's name was Poe. I tried to save him before I defected, but we only made it to the edge of the woods before he gave me this cloak and told me to go on without him. He was gravely injured." Finn explained sorrowfully, pulling his cloak snugly around him.

Rey tucked her legs up against her body for warmth and to comfort her fraying nerves. If the Mage Hunter was real, then that made her a target. She shivered as she imagined him, a dark creature hunting her down and dragging her before the king to await whatever horrible punishment would be dealt out.

"Don't worry." Finn assured her, seeing the fear in her eyes. "I'll protect you from the king's men and that awful monster. We'll get as far away from here as possible."

"We'll protect each other." Rey corrected, trying her best to banish her doubts and appear strong.

As they shared a look of solidarity, Rey noticed a curious expression flash across Finn's face.

"Is there something in your eyes, Rey?" Finn asked.

"What? No." Rey said, rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"It looks like they're glowing or something. What is that?" Finn asked.

He leaned in closer to get a better look and Rey's wide-eyed expression made it even easier.

"It's like little glowing flecks of gold." Finn said in a amazement, "Like little stars."

Rey panicked, wondering if she should tell him the truth or if she should try to come up with an excuse. Finn had proven his willingness to protect her from Snoke's men, and from the way he had spoken of the Mage Hunter, it seemed unlikely that he would turn her over to him. She decided it was best to pay him in kind for they way he had protected her. Rey knew that if her magic were to be discovered she would be putting both of them in danger, should they continue travelling together. If he wanted to part ways for his own safety, she would understand. She'd find a way to make it on her own.

"There was a message tied to the bird's leg when I found it." She said.

"What did it say?" Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Rey took a deep breath before explaining, "I didn't get a chance to read it and it's too dark out here to read right now, but when I unfolded it by my candle in the loft, I saw these strange stars. There were constellations just floating before my eyes. When I close them, they are still there, hanging in the darkness. Finn, it was magic-I have magic." She admitted.

Rey had her shawl bunched up in her clenched fists and could feel her heart beating faster. She had never told that to anyone, so just saying it out loud was terrifying to her. She glanced back up at Finn to gauge his reaction.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he stared back at her with a blank expression.

"I just thought you deserved to know." Rey said, her eyes darting away from him.

"Once it is light enough, you could try to look over the note to perhaps figure out what it's about and where it came from." Finn said, "And don't tell anyone about your magic or anything about the king's soldiers and the Mage Hunter. There are plenty of desperate people who would turn you over to the king if they got the chance, probably hoping for a reward."

"You still want to travel with me?" Rey asked, "You aren't worried I might put us in danger?"

Finn shook his head, "It doesn't matter, i'm a bigger risk anyway. The other soldiers know what I look like and will be looking for me to hang me as a deserter. As long as you can keep it hidden, no one has to know about your magic."

"You aren't worried that i'm dangerous or evil?" Rey asked, "You would trust me even though I have magic?"

"Do you trust be despite the fact that I was in the royal army?" Finn asked in return.

"Yes." Rey said, "You have earned my trust."

"Exactly." Finn said, "As you have earned mine."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad." she said, "now we should find someplace safe where they can't find either of us."

"Exactly." Finn agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the alehouse, Ren was met with the smell of cheap liquor and overcooked mutton. The place was cramped and filthy and the Only light came from the small fireplace in one corner which had a cauldron bubbling over it.

Four men were seated around the fire with their tankards in hand. The creaking of the door hinge alerted them to Ren's presence and they all turned to face him. They looked him over and immediately Ren could feel their emotions spilling out of their unguarded minds. He was met with mistrust and a touch of envy.

After stepping over the threshold, Rey came to stand beside him. The men's feelings took a turn as Rey came into view, shifting to a mix of curiosity and desire. As undeniably beautiful as Rey was, it was natural for men to take interest, but their thoughts of drunken lust were sickening.

Ren wondered if Rey even noticed the effect she had on others. The unconcerned expression she wore as she looked over the room and its inhabitants told him otherwise. Ren took her hand in his and hooked it over his left arm to escort her to the front bar, his narrowed gaze keeping watch on the curious patrons.

Rey curiously lifted her brow at the gesture, but went along nonetheless, accepting it as part of their charade of marital bliss.

Behind the bar sat a middle-aged woman alongside a man with a thick beard which fell down over his stained apron. The man lifted his head as he heard their approach and his mustachioed lip curled into a wide grin as he spotted their fine clothing.

"Well, good evening. What can I do for you, m'lord, m'lady?" the man asked with a courteous bow of his head. "My name is Chalmun and this is my wife, Akmena. It is our honor to welcome you to our humble establishment."

"We were told you had rooms to rent," Ren said as he produced his coin pouch from his cloak.

Chalmun's eyes brightened at the sight of the fat pouch. "Ah, yes, there's one left. It isn't very big, mind you, but you are welcome to it."

Ren paid the fee for a single night's stay, which he found to be somewhat overpriced for a night in this hovel. He would have preferred to find the best home in the town and offer to rent it from its owners, but they had drawn enough attention to themselves as it was.

Chalmun lifted himself from his stool to guide them to their room. The staircase had a noticeable dip running up the middle from years of frequent use and the narrow passageway and low ceiling made it feel as though it was closing in on them from all sides. As tall as he was, Ren had to duck as he climbed the steps.

"If there is anything I or my wife can do your you, just let me know. I'll be down at the bar, so you can pop down if you feel the need," Chalmun said. "Akmena will be serving supper in a short while and you are welcome to join us as soon as you're settled in. Your meals are included in your fee, so you won't owe me anymore coin."

Chalmun brought them before a wooden door and clicked open the rusted padlock with a turn of his key. "We aren't all that fancy around here and our rooms aren't meant to accommodate couples; usually we just get a few merchants passing through and the occasional patron too drunk to walk home, but I'm sure the two of you can manage. My wife and I actually prefer sleeping in a smaller bed, especially in winter. It's so much cozier." He paused to chuckle at his own comment. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it now, m'lord, m'lady," He said, bowing to each of them before heading back down the staircase.

Once he was out of earshot, Ren gave an exasperated sigh. He was dreading the idea of breaking bread with such a chatty man. He was so used to being avoided out of fear and respect. To be treated as a regular patron, albeit an obviously noble one, was exhausting.

He released Rey's arm and pulled open the door to see Chalmun hadn't lied about the size of it. It could hardly accommodate the tiny bed which took up the majority of the floorspace. Ren could immediately tell it was too short for a man of his stature. At least in the cave, he was able to stretch out. There was no other furniture in the room aside from a few hooks on one wall and the entire place smelled faintly of mildew. He wrinkled his nose at it in distaste.

Rey, however, was undeterred by their accommodations. Her lips spread into a wide grin and she quickly hung up her bag and sword before throwing herself onto the mattress. The bedstraw crunched under her weight as she sunk into it and she let out a satisfied hum as she stretched out her tired limbs.

"It's a real bed," she said as she spread her arms across the patchwork blanket.

"A real bed?" Ren repeated. It was barely worthy of the name.

Rey sat upright and folded her hands in her lap. "I never slept in a real bed before. Unkar had one, but I slept on a hay pile in the barn," she quietly explained.

Ren didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to express his sympathy for her unfortunate upbringing, but he felt it might shame her to even acknowledge it. It was better to change the subject.

"The barkeep and his wife don't suspect anything. I felt their confusion, but it could be because they think we're traveling noblemen. Not even the most insignificant of the nobility would be seen in a place like this. I suspect we may become a piece of local gossip. Nonetheless, it should be safe for us to stay here. Although, those other men downst—"

"Wait, you read their mind without them knowing?" Rey asked. "Wouldn't they have felt it?"

"I sensed their feelings, but only touched the surface. Nothing they'd notice. People who leave their minds unguarded are easy to read this way. It always came naturally to me and sometimes I do it without realizing it. With the proper training, any mage should be able to sense the feeling of others. I can show you if you'd like."

"I'd rather not." Rey shook her head. "For now, I just want to try on my dress and then eat supper."

"Alright," Ren said with a shrug before going to wait outside the door.

After a few moments, he heard Rey's voice calling to him from inside. "You can come in now," she said.

Ren reopened the door to see she had discarded her tattered rags and placed his cloak on the bed. She was now wearing her new gown and cloak and had tied her hair back into three neat buns—the same style she had worn the day they had met. She was smiling brighter than he had ever seen before. Even though the gown was not the most costly or embellished, she still looked every bit as noble as the villagers presumed her to be.

"It's perfect," She said as she spun around to admire the twirl of her skirt.

Ren couldn't help cracking a small smile at her innocent enthusiasm. "You look lovely," he said.

Rey's grin wavered as she caught his eye and her freckled cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink. "Thank you." She said as she smoothed down her skirt. "Now are you ready to get something to eat? I'm famished." She grabbed her sword belt and looped it around her waist. She wasn't letting it out of her sight for even a moment.

Ren nodded and followed her out the door.

The smell of boiled vegetables and roast mutton reached them on the stairs and immediately wet Rey's appetite. The roll she had eaten earlier had been wonderful, but having eaten only a bit of wild hare since crossing paths with Ren, she would need a lot more to be truly satisfied.

Down in the common room, Akmena was standing by the cauldron and spooning out portions of stew and handing them out to the men who were still sitting close to the fire. An additional bench had been pulled up to accommodate Ren and Rey.

Akmena turned to greet them. "Hello m'lord, m'lady," she said. "My husband has stepped out to get some firewood and should be back soon. You can come and have your supper now if you'd like."

"Thank you, Akmena. That would be wonderful," Rey said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm famished."

Akmena nodded and dished out a generous portion for each of them. Rey sat herself down on the bench and Ren slid in close beside her.

Across from them, the men continually stole glances at Rey and her flattering new dress as she spooned the hot stew into her mouth, too preoccupied to notice their gawking. Ren, however, sensed their licentious thoughts yet again and nearly crushed his trencher in his tense grip. He tried to distract himself by shoveling a steaming spoonful into his mouth. It was rather bland compared to what came from the castle kitchens, but Rey seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the satisfied noises she made as she took another bite which seemed a bit large for her delicate little mouth.

Once Akmena had served everyone their meal, she spooned out a portion for herself and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to join us? Rey asked, gesturing to the empty space at the edge of their bench. "There's plenty of room."

"You're very kind, m'lady, but there's no need to trouble yourself," Akmena said. "I'll be just fine eating in the back room."

"No, really," Rey said. "You cooked our food and this is your establishment, after all. It's only right you should join us."

"If you insist, m'lady," Akmena said with a smile. She then sat herself down at the end of the bench.

"This stew is wonderful, by the way," Rey said as she wiped a drop from the corner of her mouth.

"That's kind of you to say, m'lady," Akmena said. "I'm sure it's not what you're used to. Same goes for the room you've rented. What brings you and your husband here, anyhow? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are just passing through," Rey replied. "But this is a wonderful village. The marketplace was particularly interesting. Re—my Lord husband bought this dress for me from one of the stalls and the bakery was fantastic."

"It is a beautiful dress, m'lady," Akmena said. "It really suits you."

One of the men seated nearby interrupted their conversation with a forced cough. "If you're done flattering your betters, Akmena, won't you do your job and get us another round of ale?" he suggested. His speech slurred and his good eye was half-lidded as it gazed over at them.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Evazan," Akmena said. "If you drink yourself sick again, how will you tend to your patients in the morning?"

Evazan's companions chucked at her comment, causing him to turn a troubling shade of red and form an angry scowl.

"My patients are none of your concern," Evazan said. A bit of spittle escaped the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "If you want us to pay, you should worry about keeping your customers happy, you old sow."

"How dare you!" Rey gasped. "You can't speak to her that way. Apologise immediately." She set her food aside and folded her arms stubbornly.

The jeering of the drunken men got even louder and Evazan snorted at her command. "I don't think I will, m'lady." His gaze lowered to the curve of her fitted bodice and his lips curled into a menacing grin. "Unless you can convince me to, that is."

Ren stood abruptly, spilling his meal onto the dirt floor. He loomed over the drunkard, his nostrils flared and his fist tightly balled at his sides.

Too drunk for self-preservation, Evazan snorted at his threatening glare. "Your pretty little wife must not think you're as handsome now that you've got that ugly thing on your face." He made a vague gesture toward it. "What happened? Not as mighty a warrior as you thought? Perhaps she'd like to trade up." He looked past Ren to grin over at Rey.

Without a word, Ren ripped the tankard from Evazan's grasp and smashed it across his face. He fell to the ground into a motionless heap and a trail of blood began seeping from his brow.

Rey sat frozen in shock with her hands over her mouth and Akmena shrieked and ran to hide behind the bar.

The remaining men stood to confront Ren as quickly as their inebriated states would allow. The largest of the group came barreling towards him, shouting incoherently. Ren caught him by his tunic as soon as he came within reach and shoved him violently, causing him to fall back onto his bench, splintering and crushing it under his weight. His arm twisted at an unnatural angle beneath his unconscious body.

Another man came forward, his gait somewhat steadier than the others. Knowing his crystal blade would give him away, Ren instead pulled his dagger from his belt. The man lunged at Ren's legs, throwing him off balance and causing him to fall to the ground and lose his grip on his dagger. The two of them tangled on the floor with Ren eventually ending up on top with his hands around the man's throat. The man scraped helplessly at Ren's forearms as Ren tightened his grip, a frightening madness in his eyes.

Rey looked on in horror. The man with whom she had formed an unconventional truce over the past few days had fallen away, revealing the killer she knew him to be.

Behind them, the last man standing retrieved Ren's dagger from the ground and made a move toward Ren, who was too preoccupied to notice. Rey knew she had to do something. There was no time to warn him. Seeing no other option, she tugged her sword from her belt and swung the blade, hilt and all, at the man. It caught him across the face with a loud crack and left him sprawled at her feet.

Ren turn to look when he heard the sound and went wide-eyed at the sight of the unconscious man with his own dagger held limply in his hand.

Ren then looked up at Rey. She stood teary eyed and shaking as she held on to her weapon. "Just let him go, Ren." She begged.

Ren immediately obeyed. He released his grip on the man and allowed him to scramble out from underneath him. He gasped raggedly and then ran out the door and into the night, leaving the others behind.

Ren looked at the men at their feet, from her victim to his own. They were battered, bloody and disturbingly still. What had he done? He looked back at Rey and moved towards her with his hand outstretched, ready to plead his case, but she instinctively stepped back from him.

A cool breeze blew through the room as Chalmun entered through the back door with an armful of firewood, which he dropped as soon as he took in the scene before him.

"What happened here?" He shouted. "Where's Akmena?"

Akmena came running from her hiding spot behind the bar and threw her arms around him. He immediately pulled her close and smoothed back the silver hair from her tear-stained face, searching for any sign of injury. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head and then buried her face in his shoulder.

Chalmun gave Rey a concerned look and then lowered his gaze to the sword in her hand. Before he had a chance to ask her what had happened, she tore from the room and bolted up the stairs. She heard Ren calling behind her, pleading for her to stop, but she ignored him. She threw open the door to their room and slammed it behind her.

She leaned against the plaster wall and slid to the ground before burying her head in her hands. How could she have been so naive? She had let his memories and the revelation of his identity cloud her judgment, tricking her into believing he could somehow change now that he had forsaken his master. Perhaps Ren had been right. Perhaps Snoke really did kill Prince Ben, leaving a vengeful monster in his stead. Was Ren really planning on bringing her to safety, or was that just another lie she had foolishly let herself believe?

It had taken only the slightest provocation to draw out his true nature. How could she have believed showing him some memories and indulging his play at being a gentleman would undo all his past sins? He was still a monster even if he didn't have a mask. After seeing the bloodthirsty look in his eyes, there was no denying it.

She looked down at her dress, instantly feeling sick at the sight of it. She had let him bribe her with frivolous gifts. What would her friends with the Resistance think if they could see her now, letting herself be clothed and cared for by one of their greatest enemies, pretending to be his wife, and sleeping in his arms? The cold was no excuse. She should have gotten away as soon as she had the chance.

She stood and began to loosen the lacing of her bodice. Once free of it, she kicked aside her boots and removed the rest of her clothes, until only her cotton shift remained. She threw the clothes aside and crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket around her for warmth. She finally let her tears spill as she wondered how badly the men had been hurt—particularly the one she had injured in Ren's defense.

A pounding came at the door. "Rey, are you in there?" Ren's voice had returned to the restrained gentleness he reserved for her. "Can I come in, please?"

"Were any of them killed?" Rey asked, her voice cracking.

"No, just injured," Ren assured her. "They'll live. Now let me in."

Rey let out a small whimper of relief. She hadn't become a murderer in his defense.

Ren then burst through the door, his eyes wide and his hair forming a disheveled black halo. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rey looked almost offended by his concern. "Am I alright?" she repeated, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong with you? You could have killed someone! I could have killed someone."

Ren raked his fingers through his dark waves. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? You almost killed them, Ren. For what? Insulting you?"

Ren's concerned expression shifted to one of shock. "You think that's why I struck him? Because he insulted me?" Ren asked, his tone flat and guarded.

Rey laid back down and turned away from him. She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"I read their thoughts Rey," Ren began to explain. "I felt all of the horrible things they wanted to do to you. I felt it as soon as we walked through the door."

"So that's your excuse? You were defending my honor?" Rey asked sardonically. "I've dealt with drunken lechers before, Ren. I don't need you slaughtering everyone who looks at me the wrong way."

"But they—"

"Why do you even care?" Rey demanded.

Ren's lips set into a fine line. It was a reasonable question, but one he didn't quite know how to answer. "Is it wrong that I wanted to keep you safe?" He asked. "After everything, I thought you would understand."

"That's not the way to keep someone safe. You can't just attack people for thinking something you don't like." Rey rubbed at her eyes. She was frustrated with herself and with him. How could she have let herself go along with him like this? Even if he wasn't following Snoke's orders and taking her as a prisoner, he was still a murderer. Being Leia and Han's son didn't change that.

Rey's feelings sliced through him, cutting to the bone. He knew she was right. He might have renounced Snoke, but he hadn't truly renounced his teachings. He had backslid without a second thought. He had truly acted as the monster she had thought him to be.

Rey felt him at the edge of her mind, probing at the thoughts and emotions she was unwittingly throwing at him. She pushed him from her mind and turned away to collected her feelings.

He felt her mental shove and didn't fight back. Now wasn't the time to be demanding. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked.

A gentle knock came at the door, interrupting Ren's introspection.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Akmena asked, her voice muffled by the wooden barrier.

Rey rubbed at her eyes again. "I'm fine, Akmena," she said, trying to sound as composed as she was able.

"Alright, m'lady. Come find me if you need anything. Goodnight, then." Akmena said.

Rey turned back to Ren. "Why isn't she mad at us? And how did you explain yourself to Chalmun?"

"I didn't need to explain myself," Ren said. "Everyone has their price. The barkeep will take care of it."

Rey narrowed her gaze. "Well, I don't have a price, Ren. You can't just buy me things and expect me to just ignore what you do. You can't bribe me into compliance."

Ren looked down to her discarded dress, feeling foolish for his earlier indulgences. "I wasn't bribing you," he said.

She wordlessly turned away and cocooned herself in the blanket, tucking her limbs in close and burying her head in bedding. She was tired of arguing and wanted to rest. The alehouse was reasonably warm, and while the blanket might not have been comfortable, it was certainly thick enough. She wasn't cold or feverish any longer so there was no need for them to huddle together to fight off the cold.

Even if there was a need, Ren knew it would be pointless to try to get close to her now. Instead, He seated himself down on the wooden floor, dusty as it was, and leaned against the wall for support. He had been looking forward to finally sleeping in a bed again, but he knew Rey needed her space. Besides, he had slept in worse places before.

He could sense how tired and frustrated she was. He felt her unguarded thoughts slipping into his mind once more. "What am I still doing here?" she asked herself before letting sleep overtake her.

Ren couldn't help but feel slightly offended and wanted to remind her she was there because he was her best hope of safely reaching her destination. But he remained silent. He understood why she felt the way she did. He had caused her nothing but trouble since the day they met. Actually, he had been a looming threat to her long before they met in person, due to his fearsome reputation and his contribution to Hux's raid on her campsite.

At least she would be free of him once they reached her destination.

The thought of parting ways with her finally hit home, suddenly becoming real. It did not sit well with him. He had readily offered to escort her wherever she wanted, she deserved it after all this. But actually letting her go was another matter.

The future he had imagined for them before he had learned the truth of his master was a future with her at his side in Snoke's service until the day he became king. He would have given her a luxurious life full of all the comforts she had been denied her whole life. But he now knew that future would never have been possible. Snoke would have just used her like he had used him—if he had even allowed her to live.

Now Ren was faced with the task of revising his plans. He didn't want to keep her prisoner but dreaded the thought of never seeing her again. Perhaps once Snoke was dealt with, he might find her again. Would she want to be found? If not, could he bring himself to respect her wishes?


	4. Chapter 4

"Han should be here soon if Strono can pull him away from his dice game." Maz said, keeping her voice low, "Rey, would you be willing to go with him to the Resistance to bring Leia the message? Han's a little rough around the edges, but he's a good man, I assure you. He'll keep you safe."

"Alright. I'll go with him." Rey replied.

"Are you sure there isn't some other way?" Finn protested.

"I know it might be dangerous, but after reading that note I don't see any other option. The magic of it is tricky. It always is. While magic can be a powerful force, it has a habit of complicating things."

"So we aren't going to Hosnia?" Finn asked.

Rey's shoulders fell as she remembered her earlier promises.

"I'm so sorry, Finn. I know we just made plans, but this could affect the entire kingdom. You're welcome to come with me. Once this is dealt with, we can go to Hosnia and start on our plans, I promise. I just have to do this first."

Finn glanced between Rey and Maz as he considered his options. His common sense was shouting at him to get as far away from this wretched place and never look back. But then there was Rey. He couldn't just leave her here to be hunted down by his former comrades.

"Alright. I'll go with you." Finn said, "And after that we can go to Hosnia where it's safe."

A smile bloomed on Rey's face, "Thank you so much. I thought for a moment that you would leave without me."

"Never. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I think we make a great team. We need to stick together." Finn said, affectionately placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you really think finding Prince Luke will help the Resistance?" Finn asked.

"If anyone can help them, it's Luke." Maz answered, "Swords and shields are useful, but to bring down a dark wizard like Snoke, we need powerful magic on our side."

"And Rey, I want you to take this with you as well." Maz added.

She removed the sword from her shoulder and placed it on the table between them.

"Oh, no. I'm not touching that thing again." Rey said, her earlier panic resurfacing.

"It isn't doing any good here where no one can use it. Please, I want you to have it." Maz slid the sword as close to Rey as her limited reach would allow, only to have Rey shift away from it in response. With a defeated sigh, Maz returned the blade to her side.

The strange man that Maz had summoned made his way over to their table. He wore a faded leather doublet and had an impressive silver dagger strapped to his belt. He was older, with scruffy gray hair and a lined face, but not nearly as ancient as Maz. Beside him stood the biggest man that Rey had ever seen. He towered over the crowd and looked as if he could crush a man's head with his bare hands. He wore a thick pelt draped over his shoulders that blended in with the overgrown beard that obscured his features. His long shaggy hair was woven into several braids and decorated with tarnished silver beads. On his back was strapped an intimidating crossbow of polished black iron.

"I see you brought Chewie with you." Maz observed, winking at the mammoth of a man.

"You needed me for something?" Han asked, sounding as if he would much rather return to his table.

"It's Luke." Maz said in an excited whisper, "This girl has a map that may lead to him. That old wizard, Lor San Tekka sent it before Snoke's men found him. It was meant for Leia, but the message ended up with Rey by accident. You must bring her to back to camp with you immediately."

Han Solo turned to Rey, looking her over as she stared back at him expectantly.

"Alright, I'll bring her along." he said with his brow furrowed. "I'll be leaving shortly, so meet me out by the stables when you're ready." He told Rey before quickly heading out the door with his fur-clad companion not far behind.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Maz." Rey said as she rose from the table. "I hope i'll get the chance to see you again someday. Perhaps Finn and I will pass by here after i've delivered the message."

Maz once again clasped Rey's hands between her own.

"You'll always have a place at my hearth, sweet girl." She said, "Until then, you keep that old scoundrel in line for me, won't you? "

"Alright." Rey chuckled, "I will do my best."

"I'm sure you will." Maz said, gently patting Rey's hand before shoving her own into the pockets of her apron, "And stay safe out there."

Rey nodded before starting toward the exit. Just as Finn was about to follow her, he felt a tug at his side. He looked down to see that Maz had him by the edge of his cloak, her enormous spectacles staring up at him.

"I must speak with you a moment alone." She whispered.

"Are you ready to go Finn?" Rey asked, having turned at the door to wait for him.

"Just a moment, Rey." Finn said. "I'll meet you out in the stables."

"Alright." Rey replied before stepping over the threshold.

Finn turned back to Maz with wary look.

"What did you want to say to me?" He asked. "And why does it have to be private?"

"Give this to Rey." Maz said, lifting the sheathed blade from her shoulder, "It is important that she takes it with her. This sword called to her, even if she refuses to believe it. It belongs in her hands."

Finn was unsure of what she meant, but took the blade nonetheless.

"And here, you can have this for yourself." Maz said.

She pulled a long dagger from her boot and presented it to him. It It was forged of fine steel and had an silver hilt inlaid with gleaming onyx.

"You want me to take this?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow, "This thing must be worth a fortune—are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it." Maz said with a wink, "I picked that up in my seafaring days from an unfortunate merchant ship I crossed paths with."

Finn's eyes widened."You were a pirate?"

"The best there was." Maz said with a mischievous chuckle.

Finn smiled back and shook his head in disbelief."Alright. I'll take good care of this and make sure that Rey gets the sword." Finn said as he slipped the dagger into his belt. "Farewell, Maz Kanata."

He gave her a courteous bow before leaving to catch up with Rey, the sounds of tavern revelry fading behind him.

Inside the dusty barn, Rey saw Chewie standing at the far end. Beside him was a carriage that didn't look much better off than her own. Its paint was faded and it was covered with splintered arrow-holes. Han was crouched down beside it, working at a loose axle.

The sound of the hay crunching on the packed dirt floor alerted Chewie to her approach. He said something in a strange guttural language to Han, who lifted his head up from his work to address her.

"I just need to fix this wheel and we can get moving." He told her, "Are you ready to get moving?"

"Yes. I can follow behind you in my own carriage. Finn is coming with me as well." Rey said, "I hope that's not a problem."

"If Maz trusts him, I guess it'll be alright." Han said with a shrug.

"Glad to hear it." Finn said as he entered the barn and walked over to join them.

Rey Smiled at Finn as he approached before moving to get a better look at Han's repairs.

"It looks like you've kept this thing going for a long time." she said.

"Sure have. It's served me well over the years and it's faster than it looks. Don't let the shabby exterior fool you, she's still got a lot of life left in her." Han said, giving the side of the carriage an affectionate slap.

"Your name is Han Solo, Right?" Finn asked. "That's what I heard Maz call you. I've heard that surname before. Wasn't that the married name of the queen before Snoke came to power?"

Han dropped his tools and shoving his finger toward Finn."Don't say that too loud. Even around here."

"I'm sorry." Finn said, lifting his hands up in surrender. "But it's true right?"

Han lifted himself off the ground and dusted the hay from his clothes.

"Yes, Leia added the name Solo to her long string of surnames when she married me." He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you were the queen's royal consort—the one who fought in the rebellion?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Leia is my wife and yes, I fought in the rebellion. Chewie saw a fair amount of action on the battlefield as well." He added, pointing to his hairy friend.

"That's amazing." Rey said. "A smuggler and a queen? That's so romantic."

Han shrugged and reached for a new tool.

"Yeah, we had a lot of adventures together." He said as he tightened a bolt on the carriage's frame.

Getting the feeling that Han didn't wish to talk any further, Rey decided to tend to their own carriage.

"Why don't we go make sure our ride is ready as well." She suggested, "I can take my turn in the coachman's seat if you would like."

"Perfect." Finn nodded. "I'll look after that bird for you I suppose."

The four of them were soon ready to depart, with Rey steering her carriage behind Han's. Maz Kanata bid them farewell from the tavern's doorstep. The path was nearly deserted and the only noise to be heard was the thumping of hooves and the clattering of the wheels as they stumbled over the rocky path. The cold air whipping through Rey's thin clothes as they rode sent chills across her limbs and she felt her fingers go numb as she gripped the reigns. With nothing to cover her head, her ears were bare to the freezing wind that rushed past her and loosened her hair from its buns. She brushed a few strands back behind her ear and the feel of skin on skin was no more than a numb sensation that stung at her fingertips. She could only hope that the Resistance hideout was warm.

Inside the carriage, the little messenger pigeon was not the most pleasant of travelling companions. It chirped at Finn with every jostle and sway of the carriage and more than once tried to nip at his clothing and fingers. Finn was very much looking forward to his turn in the coachman's seat.

After a while, Rey noticed the bends in the road getting increasingly sharp, and the road looking narrower and less traveled with each turn. They had ridden for most of the day, and their horses were growing tired.

"Are we getting close?" Rey asked, raising her voice so that Han could hear her over the sound of their horses hooves beating against the path.

"It's just up ahead." Han hollered back.

With Han's direction, they led their carriages off the path and between the trees. Han dismounted, followed by Rey, allowing Finn and Chewie to exit the carriages. Finn grabbed the sword on his way out; now seemed as good a time as any to give it to her. Even if she was still reluctant to accept it, they had travelled too far to return it now.

Han had gone on ahead, but before Rey could join him, she was halted by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to see that it was Finn. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, but was silenced by the sight of the crystal sword hanging from his arm.

"Maz wanted me to give this to you." Finn explained as he removed it.

Rey bit down on her lip at stared at it, her mind replaying the strange and horrific imagery that it had bestowed upon her. That poor boy—that horrible beast…

"You need something to protect yourself out here, Rey. Those soldiers are probably still looking for us."

Rey nodded silently, her eyes fixed on the sword.

"What is it about this sword that frightens you, Rey?" Finn asked, "You can tell me, it's alright."

"It's magic again, Finn." She whispered, "It just keeps finding me and I don't know what to do about it. I felt this strange...call to it. When I picked it up it showed me things. Some were pleasant enough, but others were horrific."

"It's alright to be afraid, Rey." Finn said. "Hell, I'm scared right now. I was trained in the Royal Army and here I am: a deserter in league with a mage, two rebels, and a pirate."

Rey's expression lifted and she couldn't suppress the small grin that cracked her stony expression.

"Pirate?" She repeated skeptically.

"Oh, that." Finn chuckled. "We are definitely visiting Maz's tavern on our way back through here. She has some interesting stories that I am dying to hear."

"Sounds like a plan."

"So will you take it?" Finn asked, offering her the blade's handle.

"As long as it behaves." Rey tremulously reached out for the blade and looped the sword belt around her waist.

It was heavy and awkwardly large for her small frame, but she supposed she would get used to it. They moved to follow Han through the woods, their boots sinking into the snowdrifts with each step.

Without warning, a woman dropped down from the canopy and landed on the path in front of them, blocking their way. She wore a scarf tied over her face, leaving only her cropped blonde hair and dark eyes on display. Finn jumped jumped back with a yelp and Rey's hand instinctively shot to the hilt of her sword. The woman before them responded by gripping the silver rapier that hung at her hip.

The woman moved toward them, but before she could get very far, she was interrupted by a bearded man in leather armor who appeared from behind a tree. The man quickly placed himself between them and the woman.

"Karé, it's alright." He said, "Just let me talk to them."

The woman narrowed her gaze and reluctantly stepped back.

The strange man raised his lantern to get a better look at their faces.

"Pardon my friend Karé Kun. She is our best lookout, but she can be a tad overzealous. We truly mean you no harm." He said, "Now please state your business. This is peaceful merchant caravan and we don't need any trouble."

Just before Rey or Finn could offer an explanation, Han brushed Finn aside.

"It's me, Wexley. You can drop the act. These two are with me."

Chewie hollered in agreement beside him.

Wexley immediately relaxed his stance and lowered his lantern.

"Oh, it's you." His face lit up. "It's great to see you. We've been needing some good news around here. I'll go tell Her Majesty that you've arrived. I'm sure she'll be delighted."

"Yeah, Yeah." Han waved him off, "You go do that."

Wexley nodded and disappeared back into the trees with his cloak trailing behind him. Karé gave Finn and Rey one last scrutinizing look. She then greeted Han and Chewie with a brief nod before following Wexley through the woods.

Once the two of them were out of earshot, Han turned back to Finn and Rey.

"Whatever you do, don't call her Majesty or anything like that. She hates it."

Chewie grumbled something in reply.

"My reputation?" Han shot back, "What about yours?"

Chewie shrugged and murmured a reply, his heavy beard shifting around his wide grin. Han groaned and walked ahead of them to camp. Finn and Rey, only able to understand half of their exchange, remained silent and followed Chewie. The lively sounds coming from the camp could already be heard ahead of them and the smell of cooking meat wet their appetites.

The resistance campsite was a large and lively one. Tents decorated with bright designs were nestled amongst the trees. Some had patterns stitched into them while others were painted and dyed with the images of fierce animals. An enormous bonfire sat crackling in the middle of the camp, illuminating the joyful faces of the rebels that surrounded it. They sat laughing and eating with one another, with a few sharpening their weapons or fiddling with an instrument. Many of them wore mismatched bits of armor or no armor at all.

Rey noticed that Finn had suddenly stopped walking and was staring into the crowd with his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide with shock.

"Finn?" Rey said, gently nudging his shoulder, "What is it?"

Breaking out of his momentary trance, he managed to utter the words "He's alive."

"Who's alive?"

"Poe Dameron!" He shouted excitedly before running to meet the man who was making his way toward him through the crowd as fast as he could.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" the man said with a broad smile.

"What am I doing here? I thought you were dead. What happened?" Finn asked.

"A farmer found me out in the woods and took me to his home to patch me up." Poe opened his cloak to reveal his bandaged midsection."He said that my wounds weren't as fatal as I had thought. Once he helped me bring down my fever, I recovered quickly."

"How did you get here so fast?" Finn asked.

"The farmer figured out I was with the resistance after word spread about Tuanul. As it turned out, he was a supporter of our cause and even gave me a horse so I could get back. I rode straight to camp to tell everyone what had happened."

"I'm sorry I left you there. If I had know I could have saved you, I would stayed behind." Finn said.

"Don't be sorry, Finn. I was the one that told you to run. You couldn't have carried me all the way out of those woods and wouldn't have know where to take me even if you had—we would have been caught. Helping me escape was more than enough."

"I'm so glad you made it." Finn said, grasping Poe be the shoulders as if to prove to himself that he was really there.

"Me too. Now how did you end up here?" Poe asked.

"I'm travelling with my friend Rey. She has a message for Leia."

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you, Rey." Poe said.

He gave her a courtly bow, leaving her both delighted and a little flustered. No one had ever bowed to her before. He reminded her of a knight from a story. He was ruggedly handsome, with dark, wavy hair and a tanned face covered with a light brush of stubble.

Rey's train of thought was interrupted by a rustling coming from her satchel. She lifted the front pocket to find the injured bird flapping his wings erratically and cooing loudly.

"It's you!" Poe gasped.

The bird leaped from Rey's bag and was caught by Poe before hitting the ground.

"I thought I lost you." Poe told the little bird, affectionately stroking his feathers and tucking him into the warmth of his cloak."Where did you find him?" He asked, turning back to Rey.

"He found me, actually." Rey said, bewildered by yet another convenient reunion, "He was on my roof and made himself at home inside my loft and when I left, I took him with me. I'm glad I could bring him back to his owner."

"Thank you so much, Rey." Poe said, "First Finn and now this little guy. You're a real blessing."

"Hey Poe, who are your friends?" A young woman shouted from the crowd.

"This is my friend Finn. He's the one who saved me from the Royal Army. And Rey here has business with Leia. Why don't you guys play something special for them." Poe said.

"Great idea." Wexley said, picking up the lute that was leaning against his bench, "I know just the song to play."

Rey, Finn, and Han joined Poe by the fire. The other rebels were quick to make room for them and dish them out a serving of steaming rabbit stew. Once everyone was quiet, Wexley began to strum an uplifting rhythm. Beside him, Jess recognised the song and began to sing the accompanying ballad.

She sang of a brave young farm boy and his magical sword. With the help of his friends, he brought down an evil sorcerer and slew a dragon. The dragon was a magical beast, summoned from the depths of a crystal cavern, whose impenetrable scales were forged of rock and glowing gems. The heroic prince took the beast down with a single shot and brought peace to the land.

It was a lively ballad and many of the men and women around the fire seemed to know it by heart and joined in for a few verses. Once the tale was at an end there was a round of thunderous applause, to which Rey and Finn enthusiastically contributed, as well as a few hollers and whistles.

"That was such an amazing story." Rey said.

"That song was true, you know." Han said.

"Really? Someone actually took down a dragon with a single arrow?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, that was Luke." Han nodded, "Not that I didn't do my share of fighting. Without me and Leia, he wouldn't have gotten past the city gates."

"How did he do it?" Finn asked.

"It was magic." Han said, "Until I met Luke, I didn't think magic was even real. It had been outlawed then like it is now. But the things that that kid could do...I knew that they could only be magic. When he faced the dragon Deathstar I thought we'd lose him for sure, but then he drew back his arrow and when he let it fly it hit the beast's heart right through it's stone scales. An arrow shouldn't have fazed him, even our swords were no match for that awful creature, but Luke did it. That and so much more." Han stared into the bonfire as his words trailed off.

"If we find him, do you think he'll be willing to help us defeat Snoke?" Finn asked.

"If he's the same Luke that I knew all those years ago." Han nodded, "I just hope that old wizard, Lor San Tekka was right and that he's still out there somewhere. Preferable in a place we can find him."

"I just hope the map is correct." Rey told them.

Han looked over at her with an affectionate half-smile,"It was real brave of you to come all this way and put yourself in danger just to bring it to us."

Rey smiled back, his kind words filling her with renewed purpose and a sense of belonging. This ragtag troop of outlaws were the kingdom's last hope, and helping them was the least she could do.

"I'm going to go find Leia." Han said before lifting himself from his seat and heading for the tents, "I'll send Kor Sella to come find when Leia's ready to talk."

"Who's Kor Sella?" Rey asked.

"Her handmaiden." Han said, "Or as Leia would call her: her advisor. I suppose she fills both roles."

As soon as Han was out of earshot, Rey turned back to the others.

"So Han was the smuggler from the song, right? And Leia was the princess?" Rey asked.

Poe chuckled before answering, "Yeah, he was a famous outlaw with a hefty bounty on his head. Becoming a Queen's royal consort was quite the adjustment."

"It's a real sweet story, but you won't hear them telling it." Jess chimed in.

"I thought so." Rey said, "I head a little bit about him from Maz, but I didn't know the whole story."

"I'll have to fill you in some time. And by the way, you can sleep in my tent with me tonight if you want. It's the one with a blue eagle painted on the side. I have an extra bedroll you can use." Jess offered.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"And you can share mine." Poe said as he turn to face Finn, "It has plenty of room."

"Of course Sir Dameron had to have the biggest tent." Wexley said.

"Sir Dameron?" Rey asked, "You're a knight?" Perhaps her initial impression hadn't been an exaggeration, she thought.

"No, they're just teasing. I was a page at Leia's court before the takeover, so I was on my way to becoming a knight and would probably be one by now if it weren't for Snoke." Poe explained.

"Most of us here are just peasants who joined in to fight against Snoke's tyranny, but Poe and the royal family go way back." Wexley said.

"Wow, really? I bet you would have made a spectacular knight, Poe." Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn. But I think i've managed to make a quite a nice career for myself as an outlaw."

"I think it's amazing that you got to grow up here before Snoke took over. I wasn't even born yet when all that happened. Snoke's reign is all i've ever known." Rey said.

"Same goes for me." Finn added.

"Come on now, you kids are making me feel old." Poe said, crossing his arms in feigned offense, "I'll have you know i'm only 29."

The group chuckled in response.

Korr Sella made her way toward the campfire, searching for a girl with Rey's description. She maneuvered herself through the crowd, stepping over people's food and belongings. Once she reached her, she lowered herself down to where she could be heard.

"Leia will see you now." She said, "Follow me."

Rey obeyed, promising her companions that she would soon return, and followed Korr Sella toward one of the larger tents of the camp. Korr Sella lifted the front flap and ushered Rey in before returning to her post standing guard outside the door.

Scrolls and maps covered a table in the center of the tent. There was a small pile of cushions and pelts in one corner, and a large cot in the other. The space was lit with a few lanterns and a candle burning on the writing desk which was cluttered with pieces of loose were not the accommodations Rey would have expected from a former Queen. Everything was very practical, with few embellishments or frills, just like the woman who inhabited it.

Leia's green tunic and the trousers tucked into her sturdy boots were far from regal. Her long hair was pulled back to reveal a beautiful face lined by both time and hardship.

"You must be Rey." She said. "Han told me about you. He said you found Lor San Tekka's message. Why don't you come sit with me so we can discuss it " She said, motioning for her to follow.

Leia found herself a spot on one of the larger cushions and rey sat down beside her.

"I found a messenger bird and opened the letter that was meant for you. I didn't mean to impose, but I didn't know how else to return it to its owner. Unfortunately, when I opened it, the map was revealed to me instead of you." Rey explained.

"Lor said that he had an idea of where Luke might have gone, but last time we spoke he hadn't quite figured out the exact location. "So it's a star map, correct?" Leia asked.

'Yes, I can see them whenever my eyes are closed." Rey said, pulling the note from her pocket, "It explains it a bit here. It's addressed to you."

"I've heard of this spell before, but i've never seen it myself."Leia said as she read over the note, "Lor must have used it for secrecy's sake. If anyone were to have found it, they would likely assume they had been cursed or had gone insane. It must have frightened you."

"A little." Rey admitted, "But I knew it was magic so i wasn't afraid of it. Just afraid of getting caught."

"Getting caught?" Leia asked.

"Well, I'm a mage, you see. Magic just keeps on finding me." Rey answered, her eyes darting to the sword that Maz had given her.

Leia's breath caught when she saw the blade strapped to Rey's belt "Is that…" She whispered, reaching out to touch it.

"This?" Rey asked, lifting the sword where she could see it. "I found this in Maz Kanata's tavern and she told me to take it. Do you know this sword?"

"That sword belonged to my father. He forged it for himself when he joined my mother's queensguard. That's how they met actually, it was quite the scandal." Leia said with a small smile. "My brother had it for a time before making his own and he had hoped to pass it on to my son when he was old enough. Yes, I know that sword very well."

"Then please, take it." Rey said, extending it toward her. "If it belongs in your family, then I shouldn't have it.

"No, you keep it." Leia said. "Until we find my brother and defeat the usurper, I want you to put it to good use."

"If you think that's best." Rey said, "I will do everything I can to find your brother. I don't know how this star map works, but if you can show me, I will do my best."

"Thank you, Rey. I was beginning to lose hope of ever finding my brother, but now we might have a chance."

"Why has he gone missing in the first place?" Rey asked. "From the tales of him i've been told, I would have expected to see him leading the Resistance himself."

"He blamed himself for my son's death." Leia said, "And for not seeing through Snoke's lies. We all trusted Snoke and he betrayed us at the first opportunity. Luke wasn't there that day to watch over Ben, so Snoke killed him first and then came after me with my son's blood still fresh on his hands." Leia whispered, her fists balled tight in her lap. "I trusted him and he took my precious little boy from me. He is a despicable monster and I will keep fighting until I see him vanquished."

Leia turned to see the pained look on Rey's Face."I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone into such detail." She said, adopting her strong countenance once more. "It's just been so long since we've had any hope around here. The Resistance liberates as many villages as we can, driving out Snoke's vile lackeys, and cutting off his supply routes, but all the raids and sabotage in the world won't bring him down for good. That's why we need to find Luke. With his help, we can finally stop Snoke's reign of terror."

"I'm so sorry for what Snoke has done to you and your family. I can't bring back your son, but I will do my best to reunite you with your brother, I promise." Rey said.

"And i'm sorry for how Snoke's rise to power has harmed you." Leia said. "I can only imagine what it would be like to conceal a core part of yourself such as magic. Under my reign, magic flourished and was practiced freely by all who were able. Once Snoke is vanquished, you will have that freedom once again."

Because Leia was a member of nobility, Rey knew it would be improper to touch her without express permission, but her sad tale and kind words overthrew her reservations. She reached out and placed her hand over Leia's.

"Just show me what I need to do." Rey said.

"I have a book on constellations that should help us decipher the map. You just need to tell me what you see so I can point us in the right direction." Leia said.

Leia searched through her collection of books until she found the one on constellations and star interpretations. "Stars were very important to the Mages Guild. Stars were like another language to them, mages used them for spells, prophesy, and maps as you now know. Lor studied many of their ancient texts that he had recovered and shared with my brother. This book was among them and should tell us where the stars lead."

Rey thanked her as she received the leather tome. It was heavy on her lap and looked like it might fall apart from the slightest mishandling. She carefully cracked it open and once Leia showed her the right section she began scanning the pages of diagrams for anything that looked familiar. Each time she blinked, she let her lids linger so that she could refresh her memory of the map. The stars didn't look like any that she had ever seen. They had strange patterns linking them together and various details scrawled in the margins.

"This would be so much easier if I knew more about this stuff, but I suppose the point of using the spell is to make it hard to decipher." Rey said, "I know he was only trying to keep Luke's possible location a secret, but I can't help but think that there must have been an easier way."

"Lor San Tekka was an unusual man." Leia said, "He was positively obsessed with the ancient ways and did everything to keep them alive, even if it was inconvenient, but he was a good friend to me and my brother. I was sad to hear of his death."

Turning a page, Rey came across a constellation that looked familiar. She blinked once more to confirm what she was seeing.

"This is one of them." Rey said, "Without the weird little lines, it's exactly like a part of the stars I see."

"Wonderful." Leia said, "I'll copy that one down while we look for the others."

Leia took out a blank piece of parchment and began drawing out the stars and their accompanying runes. Once she was finished, Rey continued through the pages in search of the next piece.

It wasn't long before her numerous pages were filled. Leia carefully marked down the last one and handed the finished pages of stars to Rey.

"Now, show me what you see. You need to put them together just like you see them." Leia instructed.

Rey obeyed, arranging the slips of paper across Leia's desk as close as she could to the star arrangement she saw. Just when she had it almost perfect, she adjusted the position of one constellation, sliding it into place among its neighbors.

Suddenly the black ink on the parchment burned a bright gold and the stars shifted on the paper, rearranging themselves into an entirely new pattern. Rey gasped and took an involuntary step back as she and Leia stared in awe at the magical display.

Once the glowing dimmed and Rey could clearly see what the magic had done, she saw that it had fused the slips of paper together and the stars had been replaced by readable map.

"It worked!" Rey gasped, "It's a real map with rivers, roads, and everything. You can find Luke now."

Leia picked up the parchment and carefully examined it.

"Is something wrong?" Rey asked. Leia did not look particularly enthusiastic about finding her long-lost brother.

"I can't see anything." Leia said, placing the map on her desk. "It's blank."

"What?" Rey said, staring down at the map, "But it's right there."

"When Lor said that the map was only for my eyes, I thought he was just being his usual dramatic self, but it would appear that he was being literal. It must be part of the spell. Only you can read it."

"Me?" Rey asked, feeling her stomach clench. "Are you sure?"

"I'm afraid so. You're our only hope for finding him now." Leia said. "I know i'm asking a lot, but I hope that you will still help us."

Rey swallowed heavily and nodded.

"The decision is yours." Leia said, "I will understand it if you don't want to risk your life for our cause."

"I want to help you find Luke. It's just that I had promised Finn we would go to Hosnia once I delivered the map." Rey said, "I will have to explain all of this to him. I've already put us off course by leading him here."

Leia broke out into a smile and let out a small chuckle. "Well aren't you in luck, my dear. I had already planned for us to travel to the Hosnian kingdom after we find my brother. Hosnia and it's ruler, King Lanever did not approve of Snoke's power grab or the way he has treated his subjects. They have been secretly funding our little band of outlaws.

"Once we find my brother and join with the Hosnians, we should be able to destroy Snoke and all of his conspirators that have infected my ancestral home. With your help, Rey, we can restore peace to the kingdom."

"Then i'll use the map to guide us as best as I can" Rey said.

"Thank you, Rey. I'm so glad that you're here." Leia said, "It's been so long since i've been in company of someone who possesses the gift. My band of outlaws might respect magic, but none of them possess or truly understand it."

"You're a mage too?" Rey gasped. "I thought that you just knew about it because of your family. We had a mage for a queen? That's incredible."

"While I never studied it with the same dedication as my brother, I know my share of tricks. Do you want to see?"

"Oh, yes. Please" Rey said, scooting closer in anticipation.

Leia chuckled warmly at her enthusiasm. She then took on a serene expression, relaxing her face and her shoulders as she took in deep breath. She lifted her open palms before her and held them close together.

Rey felt the hairs prickle up on her arms and a gentle sensation washed over her as she stared intently at Leia's empty palms.

Suddenly a tiny spark erupted over Leia's hands and a small glimmering light bloomed above them. It was like a disembodied firefly, all floating light with no physical form, but still pulsating and alive. It was mezmerizing. Rey reached out toward the light, but it faded before she made contact.

"Where did it go?" She asked.

"I can't sustain it for very long, unfortunately." Leia said. "Now, would you like to try?"

Rey nodded excitedly. Leia talked her through the process, cupping her hands in her own to show her the correct form. It didn't take long for Rey's own light to spark to life. Rey squealed with delight at the sight of it. Leia gently released her hold and allowed Rey to take control of it on her own.

As soon as their hands parted, Rey's light brightened and expanded like a small sun, lighting the entire tent. Rey gasped and dropped her hands, leaving the light to fall and fade.

"That was wonderful." Leia said. "You are a truly powerful young sorceress, Rey. And while you're with us, you can practice your magic as much as you like. There's no need to hide your gift amongst the Resistance, and once we reach Hosnia, you will be free to practice in the open. Snoke has no power there."

"I will." Rey said, "And thank you for showing me that. I've never had someone teach me magic before. I've had to figure things out on my own until now."

"You are quite welcome. I'm surprised that you've had no prior teaching. On your first try you were able to make a brighter light than I could. I haven't seen natural talent like that since my brother. Perhaps when we find him, he will be willing to give you further instruction."

"You think so?" Rey said, her face lighting up at the idea.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Leia said, "But for now, it is time for us to get some much-needed rest. We will pack everything away tomorrow before setting out for Hosnia. Do you have a place to spend the night?"

"Jessika said that I could share her tent." Rey said.

"Good, then I will see you in the morning." Leia said with a polite bow of her head, which Rey returned.

It didn't take Rey long to find Jess's tent among the rest after one of the other Resistance fighters pointed her in the right direction.

"Hello Jess, it's Rey." She said through the closed tent. "Are you still awake?"

"Sure, some on in. I'm just clearing a spot for you." Jess said, opening the front flap enough for Rey to step inside.

Jess's tent was small and cluttered, but with a warm, homey feel to it. She had an impressive collection of books and judging from the covers, which were elaborately painted with dragons, princesses, and armor-clad knights, were clearly recreational rather than informative. Jess picked up another armful of her belongings and added them to a teetering pile in one corner.

"Here you go." She said, pointing to the bedroll she had laid out for her. "Now it's all ready for you."

Rey thanked her before placing her bag and sword on the ground and taking a seat on the makeshift bed.

"You'll need something to keep warm." Jess said. "Here, I'll give you one of my blankets."

Jess freed a patchwork quilt from beneath her and handed it to Rey who happily cocooned herself in it's warm embrace.

"Thank you." Rey said, "I never really got used to the cold. I worked in a smithy, so it was always boiling hot in the workshop."

"I'm happy to share. It's good to have another girl around here. The men here are nice, but I can't talk to them about the same things. I get kinda lonely."

"I understand that." Rey said. "There weren't any other girls my age in jakku. And no kind men like the ones i've met here."

"You'll get tired of them after a while." Jess chuckled. "It's like having dozens of rowdy brothers."

"What about you and Poe? You looked pretty close, are you together?" Rey asked.

She immediately regretted her question and felt a flush bloom on her cheeks. Thankfully, it was too dark inside the tent for Jess to notice her reddening ears.

"No, we aren't." Jess said, giggling to herself at the absurdity of it.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." Rey said, covering her face with the blanket.

"No, it's fine." Jess assured her through fits of laughter, "Trust me, Poe isn't with anyone. What about you? You came here with Finn, are you and him together?"

"No, we aren't." Rey said, slightly more defensive than she intended, "I mean, we did promise to stick together, but not like that."

The blanket muffled her words, but Jess heard her all the same.

"That's really sweet." Jess said, sighing wistfully as she pulled her own covers around herself. "I've been travelling with the resistance for years now and we really are like a family. Many of us lost our real families or never had one to begin with, so we made our own. Travelling together really can be a bonding experience."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"You see? This is the kind of talk I missed." Jess said, gesturing between them. "I can't talk about this kind of stuff with the boys, they just don't get it."

"I guess not." Rey said.

"So, you and Rey?" Poe asked, grinning and nudging his elbow into Finn's side.

They lay side by side on the floor of his tent, a large pelt below them and thick blankets on top of them.

"It's not like that." Finn insisted, "She's like…" He couldn't find the words.

"A sister? A friend?" Poe offered.

"Sort of." Finn nodded.

"Alright." Poe said with a shrug before rolling onto his back, "But if you change your mind, you better act fast. I think Wexley was looking at her rather fondly earlier."

"And were you?" Finn asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Poe chucked at the accusation. "She is beautiful, i'll admit, but I think i'm a little old for her" Poe said.

Finn snorted. "Too old? It's not like she's a little kid, she's the same age as me. You're just making up excuses." Finn said.

"I just want to focus on our mission for now. I'll think about that stuff once the war is over." Poe said. He let out a long yawn and rolled into his side, facing away from Finn.

"Fine, if you say so." Finn whispered, clearly unconvinced, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Finn." Poe whispered back, staring into Finn's dark head of curls.

Hux and his troops tore through the Ileenium forest, the heavy hoofbeats of their horses echoing through the wilderness. They were a fearsome group, heavily armed and armored, none more so that the black shadow of a knight that strode ahead of the group on his steed formed from from ash. The beast's strides glided over the ground, it's hooves shifting and reforming as needed to avoid the snowy underbrush. Stray branches and leaves passed through its body, raking through the ashes that made up it's form.

The mighty horse's flesh and blood counterparts had no hope of keeping pace. While they were far stronger and swifter than most other beasts, they were no match for Ren's magic, forcing the Knight to continuously fall back in line with the others when he failed to slow his pace.

"I'm growing tired of this." Ren said to Hux, who galloped alongside him as fast as he could atop his chestnut steed.

The animal panted out thick plumes of frozen breath through it's flared nostrils and gritted teeth, a stark contrast to the dark stillness of Ren's steed.

"Well, i'm afraid we can't all travel on one of those...things." Hux said, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he stared at it, "Our horses can only go so fast, so you will have to be patient."

"No. I'm going to scout ahead and circle back to inform you of the exact location of their camp. That will save us some searching and allow me to ride at my own speed."

"Fine, do what you like Ren." Hux said.

Ren had taken off again before Hux had even completed his sentence, his dark silhouette disappearing into the trees. He resembled a vengeful spirit that might haunt a dark, untamed forest such as this, especially in the dim light of the morning that cast a foreboding gloom over the snowy landscape.

It wasn't long before the Resistance camp could bee seen up ahead. At this hour, no lights had been lit and no fire burned to give away their location, but Ren could faintly glimpse their brightly colored tents peeking through the trees.

Ren felt it again. That strange sensation he had felt back in the village. It was small and warm, almost comforting—like a light! Ren spotted a flickering light in the distance. It shone through the trees, and the strange feeling gripped him as he fixed his gaze upon it. Whatever it was, Ren knew that it was his destination.

The closer he got, the more carefully he shifted through the trees, gong to greater lengths to remain silent and unseen as he blended into the dark forest. He finally dismounted once he saw that the strange light was accompanied by a person.

Free of his horse, Ren crept as close as he was able, concealing himself behind the the low-hanging needles of a large pine. From his vantage point he could see that the person was in-fact a young woman.

Despite her tattered clothing, she was radiant. Her hazel eyes shone with wonder as she stared down the bright globe of light she held between her hands, blissfully ignorant of Ren's presence. There was an almost childlike innocence about her. She giggled sweetly at her display of magic and the ethereal light brightened along with her expression.

Was it her magic he had felt?

Ren made an absentminded step toward her, snapping a brittle twig beneath his boot. Her body flinched and her light faded as her eyes darted about the trees looking for the source of the noise. When none could be found, she darted back toward the cluster of tents and out of Ren's line of sight.

He immediately felt the cold absence of her presence and reluctantly turned back and summoned his horse. Having found the Resistance camp, he now could lead Hux and his men back to them. Only now he had an additional objective all his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Wexley nudged Poe awake with the toe of his boot. "Hey, wake up. We've got work to do."

Poe let out a tired groan as he rolled over under his pelt. He reveled in the fur's warmth combined with that of Finn's who was still asleep beside him. He would give anything to remain there for just another hour instead of subjecting himself to the frigid winter, but apparently, Wexley had other ideas.

"What are you doing in my tent?" Poe asked. "Couldn't you have just called me from outside?"

"We tried that, but you wouldn't answer."

"We?" Poe lifted his head to see that Wexley was not his only intruder. Oddy Muva was standing behind him, his expression hard and humorless as always.

"The night watchmen have returned to camp so that they might get some rest before we leave." Oddy said. "We need volunteers to act as lookouts until we finish packing up the camp, so I suggested that we ask you. It doesn't make sense to waste your skillset hauling supplies when you could be defending the camp instead."

"Sorry to disappoint you Oddy, but my skillset has been already been promised to Leia. We have a lot of planning to do for the journey ahead."

"Well, what about him?" Oddy pointed to Finn.

"I'll ask him." Poe said.

Poe gently shook Finn awake. After a long series of yawns and groans, Finn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hazily took in his surroundings.

"Good morning, Finn." Poe said, "Sorry to wake you, but we need lookouts. would you be willing to volunteer, seeing as you don't have a tent or any supplies to worry about?"

"Yeah, sure." Finn mumbled, still only half-awake.

"Then you'll need these to climb up into the trees." Oddy said. He threw two iron spikes at his feet as well as a long coil of rope. "Tie these to your boots so that you can scale the pines."

"It shouldn't be for too long, Finn." Poe assured him. "We've moved camp countless times, though not always by choice, so we've learned to be pretty quick about it."

….

With the climbing spikes secured to his boots, Finn ascended the tallest tree he could find, avoiding the clusters of frozen pine needles as best he could. The other lookouts did the same, choosing trees that were close enough to allow them to warn one another if they spotted anything. Once they all found themselves a secure seat amongst the canopy, they carefully scanned the horizon.

From their vantage point, they could see the distant paths as well as the forest below. There was not a spot of civilization in any direction, just endless forests and dirt paths, as well as a wide river snaking its way through the trees.

It wasn't the most exciting job, but it was an important one. The only sounds to be heard came from the surrounding wildlife and the wind blowing through the trees. Sparrows and buntings fluttered busily from tree to tree, sweetly chirping their morning songs. Their melodies had Finn transfixed until the were interrupted by the sound of an arrow flying through the air and embedding itself in the trunk of a tree. He jerked his head in the direction of the noise only to see that it was just Wexley. Evidently, he had decided to practice his aim on his neighbor's roost.

"Quit it, Wexley." Oddy said, "We are low on supplies as it is. We don't need you wasting arrows."

"I am not wasting anything." Wexley said, "I'm not even shooting them that deep, so you can retrieve them on your way down. I'm just getting some practice in."

"You aren't meant to be practicing anything. You're meant to be scanning the area for any signs of intruders."

"I can do both." Wexley said, drawing back his bow for another hit.

"Would you take this seriously?" Oddy shouted, startling Wexley mid-draw.

Both bow and arrow fell from his hands and after hitting multiple branches on the way down before landing in a broken heap in the snow.

"Look what you made me do." Wexley said, leaning out to where he could assess the damage.

"It serves you right." Oddy said. "But now you don't have anything to defend yourself with."

"I'll go get you something back at camp." Finn suggested.

"Oh, you don't need to do that." Wexley said.

"It's fine, I never got a chance to eat this morning, so I'm happy to make the trip." Finn said. He lifted himself from his perch and started back down the tree before either of them could object.

"Well, in that case, look in my tent. It's the green one with the golden lion on the side. I should have a spare bow in there somewhere." Wexley called down to him.

….

Rey spent the morning assisting Leia and Han, helping them dismantle their tent and pack away their belongings into Han's carriage that still sat outside the campsite where he had left it when they had arrived the night before. Rey had offered for her own carriage to be filled with all the supplies it could carry seeing as she would no longer be driving it. Leia had invited her to ride with them at the front of the caravan. With the map in hand to show them the way and Rey to interpret it, they would lead the Resistance toward Luke's supposed location.

Rey felt her knees begin to buckle as she attempted to lift a large bundle of books into the back of the carriage. She feared that they might collapse on top of her, but a pair of strong arms reached from behind her to push them in the rest of the way.

"Oh, Thank you." Rey turned to see that it was Poe who had offered his assistance.

"Is there anything else you need me to lift?" He asked, flashing her a charming smile.

"No, that was the last of it." Rey eyed the sword hanging from his belt. "Although, there is something else I was hoping you might help me with."

"I am at your service." Poe said with a small bow.

"Well, if I am going to be traveling with the resistance and carrying around this big thing," Rey tapped the hilt of her sword, "I feel like I should know how to use it. Even though I was trained as a blacksmith, I know next to nothing about how to handle a sword. There wasn't much need to learn in Jakku and no one to teach me even if I had wanted to. It was just a little farming community, you see."

Poe folded his arms in front of him, his muscled arms straining against the fabric of his leather doublet. "So you want me to show you some basics, is that it?" he asked.

Rey nodded, "I'll understand if you are too busy, but I figured that you would be the one to ask, considering your training and experience. I just want to be helpful—earn my keep, I suppose."

Poe chuckled in disbelief. "Earn your keep? Rey, you are leading us to where Prince Luke might be. Do you know how long we have been searching for him? You don't have to worry about making yourself useful. You've already done that. Trust me Rey, fighter or not, you'll always have a home here with the Resistance."

Rey felt overwhelmed the pure joy that welled up in her chest. A home? It was hard for her to process the idea of a home where she wasn't constantly proving her worth through sweat and tears. To be accepted with such open arms was incredible.

"Thank you so much, Poe." Rey managed to say, unsure of how to properly express her gratitude. "I'm truly touched."

"You're welcome, Rey." Poe said, "But if your heart is still set on learning how to fight, I can show you some of what I know. It would be useful in case we run into trouble."

"Oh, yes." Rey nodded. "I'd really appreciate it."

Poe was patient and encouraging as he showed Rey the proper way to handle a sword, with a few minor changes to accommodate her slight build. Her arms were strong from their use in the smithy, but they were far from the blank of a trained fighter. He made adjustments to her grip and stance before walking her through a few simple forms and techniques, then had her spar against him once she felt up to the challenge.

"These should do the trick." Poe said as he snapped two appropriately sized branches from a nearby tree and began the strip them of their pine needles. "Most of our recruits have at least some experience with combat. For many of them, it was a necessity. I haven't sparred with fake swords since I was a boy."

Rey's ears went hot. "Combat wasn't much of a concern in Jakku. Even as a blacksmith's apprentice, I rarely saw anything deadlier than a woodcutter's axe."

Poe caught her first swing with a swift flick of his branch. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's admirable that you are willing to learn and I'm happy to show you what I know. It really takes me back those times when I was a just a novice at Illum Castle."

Rey tried to imagine what a palace upbringing might entail, but she has no frame of reference beyond embellished stories and figments of her own imagination. Dreams of knights in polished armor, of ladies with hair like spun gold, and all the rich delicacies that an orphaned peasant would never have the chance to taste.

"What was it like growing up there?" Rey asked, blocking Poe's next swing. When he failed to answer her immediately, she instantly regretted her question. "You don't have to answer. I'm just a bit curious. I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Poe lowered his practice sword. "It's alright. I don't mind you bringing it up. It was a truly wonderful period of my life and nothing Snoke did can ever change that."

"You were a page, right? Isn't that what they call someone who's training to be a knight?"

Poe nodded. "Yes, I was sent to Leia's court for my training. I studied strategy and combat there and would run errands around the palace when it was needed. They were very generous hosts and made me feel right at home. Leia was almost like a second mother to me and I was close friends with Prince Ben. We were around the same age and there weren't many other children on Mount Illum for us to play with."

"You knew Leia's son?" Rey said.

"Yes, I did." Poe nodded with a half-smile, his eyes staring off in the distance. "He was a notoriously mischievous kid, always getting himself into trouble and sometimes roping me into his schemes. We would practice with wooden swords and play in the castle gardens together. He was my best friend as well as my future liege—I was meant to be his sworn protector and he was born to be a king. Instead, we ended up as a corpse and an outlaw."

Rey cast her eyes downward at their mock blades, the hatred she felt toward Snoke festering in her heart. Her grip tightened before she swung the sword once more, restarting their sparring match. "We will make the usurper pay for what he did." She promised Poe, locking her wooden blade against his.

Their match was interrupted by Finn calling to them from across the clearing and waving for their attention.

"I need to speak with Finn about our change of plans." Rey said to Poe. "I promised we would go to Hosnia as soon as I spoke with Leia, but now I know that just isn't possible."

"Go on." Poe said. "I'll go make sure Leia has all the help she needs. We've covered enough for today."

Poe waved a passing greeting to Finn before he left to find Leia, leaving them some time alone.

"I didn't see you last night after you went to talk with Leia." Finn said, "Did everything go alright?"

"Sort of. I spoke with Leia and then I spent the night in Jess's tent. Has anyone told you about the Resistance's plans?"

"Yeah, they said they are going to Hosnia like we are. Did you give Leia the message?"

Rey's smile dropped. "I'm really sorry Finn, but I can't go with you right away. I know I said I just needed to deliver the message, but the magic came with stipulations. I'm the only one who can read the map, so they need me to lead the way."Rey braced herself for his reaction, but he looked only mildly surprised. "So are you going to Hosnia without me?" she asked, too impatient to wait for him to come up with a gentle way to break it to her.

"No, I'm not going without you." Finn said.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. "Really? You don't mind us taking another detour?"

"Poe is alive and the rest of the resistance had been so welcoming, I figure I could stick around until Hosnia and help however I can until then. I'm actually on lookout duty right now and need to hurry back as soon as I get some breakfast and a spare bow for Wexley"

"Oh, Finn. That's terrific." Rey threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

After a moment of stunned surprise, Finn returned the gesture. "It will take more than a change of plans to frighten me off, Rey. You're stuck with me."

Rey giggled as she pulled back from him with a radiant smile brightening her features.

Once Finn had his fill of the morning gruel by the campfire alongside Rey, he bid her farewell and began the trek back to his post with Wexley's bow slung over his shoulder.

As he walked, he noticed the woods seemed strangely quiet. The snow was falling heavily now and the wind was still whistling through the trees, but the birds had stopped their singing. Something wasn't right. He stared up at the trees looking for them instead of watching his steps and caught his foot on uneven ground. He fell forward into the snow, filling his face with slush. After lifting himself up he brushed the snow from his face and shoulders. He then looked over to see what had tripped him and jumped back in terror, clamping a hand over his mouth before he could scream.

It was Wexley. His body lay broken beside his bow with his neck twisted at an odd angle. His pale linen cloak blended in with the freshly-fallen snow that was collecting around him and covering his corpse.

Finn quickly searched the forest floor for Oddy, but he was nowhere to be seen. Finn ran ahead and looked up into the trees once more. In the distance, Finn saw that Oddy was still seated in his lookout, his limp body pinned in place by the arrow that pierced his chest. Finn felt his stomach churning at the scene as panic washed over him. He knew that he needed to run back and alert the others—unless the king's soldiers had gotten to them first.

He took off through the trees, racing back to camp and hoping that it wasn't too late.

...

The Resistance camp was a burning flurry of clashing blades and flying arrows. Resistance fighters fled on any horse they could wrangle while the rest fled into the forest as fast as their feet could carry them, all while fighting off the members of the Royal Army that chased them down. The soldiers had pulled burning logs from the bonfire and hurled them through the camp, setting fire to the tents and supplies.

Not far off, Leia and Rey looked on in horror as Chewie and Han prepared the carriage as fast as the could.

"Do you still have the map?" Leia asked.

"It's in my bag." Rey gripped the strap of her satchel.

"Where's your friend Finn?"

"He was on watch duty."

Leia's face paled and her lips set into a thin line before she managed to form an answer."If Snoke's men made it into camp without the lookouts sounding the alarm, then your friend may already be dead."

Rey's brave front crumbled and she let out a bitter sob.

Leia looked back to the camp to see four soldiers hacking a wide path through the trees toward them. "You need to run, Rey. You can't let them get to you."

"You want me to go alone?" Rey asked, her voice panicked and shaking.

Leia held Rey by the shoulder and brushed a tear from her freckled cheek. "Once we lose them, we'll come for you, I promise. We'll draw them away while you run to the lake—that's our rendezvous point. The others will be waiting for you." Leia pointed toward the northeast, away from the chaos of the campsite.

Rey nodded and rubbed the remaining tears from her eyes before bolting through the woods with her sword swinging from her hip, once again fleeing the destructive force of Snoke's army. That monster would pay for this, she promised herself.

Once she had made it some distance into the woods, her chest heaving with labored breaths, Rey stopped to take one last look back at the Resistance camp. Clashing swords could be heard from the fighters defending themselves from the king's soldiers and the heavy beat of hooves on the forest floor rang out as members of the resistance continued their retreat. The fire had been extinguished by the heavy snowfall, revealing the smoldering heap of burnt wood and ash that remained of their camp, along with the bodies of fallen fighters.

Knowing it was too dangerous to linger any longer, Rey abruptly turned back around to start off toward the river again, only to slam into a solid wall of muscle. She fell to the ground and looked up to see what had halted her escape and her breath caught in her throat. She was too horrified to even scream.

He was bathed in darkness and towered over her. He was death and destruction personified. Under a black hood, his face resembled the skull of a great elk encased in silver with sharp, black antlers and hollow sockets for eyes. In his clawed hand, he held an enormous greatsword with a blade forged of blazing red crystal, much like the blue one that Rey possessed, but this one was jagged and raw compared to the polished blue of her own. She had seen this man before. He had been only a faded nightmare until now, an otherworldly creature that didn't exist outside of stories and visions.

"Mage Hunter." Rey gasped, shaking with terror as she scrambled backward in the snow and reached for her sword to defend herself.

She only managed to unsheath it the smallest bit before the monster lifted his own to stop her. He held the edge of his blade threateningly close to her neck as his empty sockets stared down at her weapon as if daring her to take it so that he might strike her down. He let out an animalistic growl before extending a claw to Rey's sweat-drenched face. A strange sensation gripped her as the world around her fell away and she slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber.

….

Finn rushed through the crowd of fleeing rebels, calling out for Rey. She was nowhere in sight, and his cries were drowned out by the clattering of hooves and steel.

He finally spotted her far off in the woods, her blade coloring the deathly pallor of the winter landscape in pale blue. But it wasn't the only light. Another blade of pulsating crimson shone next to her.

No. Not Him. Not the Mage Hunter.

Without thinking, Finn rushed off after them, nearly tripping over his own boots as he ran. But it was too late. He had barely made it halfway to her before she was swept up into the beast's powerful arms and carried off toward his shadowy warhorse. Finn desperately called out for her one last time before the Mage Hunter rode out of sight, taking Rey with him.

….

His troops had slain or captured all of the rebel scum that they could and were now chasing the remainder through the thickly wooded landscape. As adept as the resistance was in stealth and trickery, General Hux knew that his men had little chance of catching them. They would skitter into the trees or crawl under a rock like the animals they were until the danger passed. He had known that this would happen. His victory rested in the fact that he had disrupted their little settlement and shaken their resolve. They were scattered and weakened. He could return to the palace with his prisoners of war and give his king a glowing report. But first, he had to reel in his troops.

Hux searched the carnage for Ren. He had been behaving stranger than usual ever since he had returned with the news of the Resistance's location. He hadn't even joined in the fighting and had instead taken off on his own. He rarely dirtied his hands on the battlefield, but it was odd that he would not even stay to watch. What was he up to?

Hux finally spotted him at the edge of the ruined campsite staring down at the limp body he held in his arms. It was a young girl. Her clothes were torn and dirtied, but she did not appear injured.

"What are you doing with that?" Hux asked, making his way over to Ren. "I never took you as the sort to indulge in the spoils of war."

"She has magic." Ren said, offering no further explanation as to why he was cradling a Resistance captive in his arms.

"More good news for His Majesty." Hux said, "So we will bring her to the palace once we've finished here?"

"I will take her to my master immediately." Ren said, "You and your men have outlaws to hunt down."

"So you are just going to leave us here?" Hux asked.

"Dealing with outlaws and petty criminals is your work, General. I have more pressing concerns. The misuse of magic is a threat that cannot be put off." Ren shifted the girl's position so that she was held against him with one arm. With his free hand he conjured a carriage from the ashes that was large enough for the both of them, then bound it to his horse that stood waiting.

It had the appearance of a finely crafted coach, with swirling details carved into its black lacquered frame. The spokes of the steel-rimmed wheels were engraved with runes. A silver gargoyle was couched with its metal wings unfurled and teeth bared was crouched at the front of the coach. It had stained glass windows that cast a crimson hue on the carriage's velvet interior.

Ren did not wait for Hux to reply before placing the girl inside it and taking his seat on the bench across from her. He thought he could hear Hux shouting some vague threat or grievance as he sped off, but Ren paid it no mind. That sniveling lakey was not worthy of his attention, but the girl…

….

She was gone. He took her. Finn would have stayed frozen in shock until one of the soldiers cut him down had Poe not halted his horse beside him and shook him back to reality.

"Let's get out of here." Poe said. "We're regrouping by the river. Hop on and i'll take you there."

"The Mage Hunter. He took Rey. She's gone" Finn said, his voice reduced to a barely coherent mumble.

Poe knew the Mage Hunter better than anyone in the Resistance. He had believed him to be a mere figment of propaganda until encountering him at Tuanul. He could still see him cut down Lor San Tekka with one violent swing of his sword, scattering his entrails in the snow. If the mage Hunter had Rey, there was little hope left for her.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." Poe said. "But the soldiers could catch up any minute and the Resistance will be waiting for us. We need to press on." He patted the back of his saddle.

Finn reluctantly swallowed his sorrow and joined Poe atop the horse.

….

When Rey awoke, she felt the rhythmic rattling of wheels beneath her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The first thing she saw was the silver skull of the Mage Hunter. She gasped, slamming back into her seat. They were inside of a strange carriage. The snowy winter landscape that whizzed past them as they rode was painted a haunting red when filtered through the tinted windows. Rey's eyes darted back to her silent kidnapper. His towering form and jagged horns overwhelmed the enclosed space, prompting Rey to curled into herself on the seat to put as much distance between them as possible.

Trying to sound braver than she felt, Rey finally spoke. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded, "And what have you done with my friends?"

"They are none of my concern." His surprisingly human voice was deep and smooth with a surprising gentleness to it.

"But I am?"

"Yes. A blade like the one I caught you with can only be unsheathed by a mage of considerable power. And because the use of magic had been outlawed, it is my duty to take you to the King's palace for judgment."

"And what is the king's judgment for such a crime?" Rey asked, squaring her shoulders and staring up at his skeletal face.

"You'll see." The Mage Hunter stared blankly back at her through his eyeless sockets. "First, you are going to tell me everything you know about the Resistance. I need to know who's leading them, the locations of their other hideouts, their future raiding plans—all of it. Be honest and my questioning will be far easier on you, but I will get what I need. Whether you cooperate or not is your choice"

"I was only there for a single evening. I don't know anything." Rey said. "But even if I did I would never betray my friends."

"You have poor taste in companions. The Resistance is nothing more that a band of outlaws that must be snuffed out for the good of the kingdom. But no matter, you will never see them ever again."

Tears pooled in Rey's eyes at the thought of never seeing Finn's smile again, of never seeing Leia, Poe, or any of the others. It was as if she had been ripped away from the only place she had felt truly welcome and accepted, a place where she actually belonged.

Ren surveyed his new captive. The three little buns that bound her locks had mostly come undone during her hasty capture. Several strands had fallen to rest on her hunched shoulders or into her eyes, adding to her vulnerable appearance. With her small form huddled into a protective ball and her eyes wide with fear, she resembled a cornered mouse, despite her brave efforts to appear unfazed by him.

Rey noticed his probing gaze and cringed away from it. "What kind of monster are you, anyway?" she asked. "Some demon the king conjured up to hunt down his enemies?"

"My origins are of little consequence." Ren replied flatly.

"And what have you done with my sword?"

"It belongs to me now." Ren lifted the edge of his outermost cloak to reveal the sword strapped to his belt alongside his own crossguard blade.

"Thief." Rey muttered bitterly under her breath.

She has quite the temper, Ren noted. "There is still the matter of the resistance. Even the smallest bit of information can prove to be invaluable. At the very least I will know who you have been with so that my master may deal with them accordingly."

"I'm not giving you anything."

"Would you prefer to be questioned by the king himself?" Ren asked.

Rey declined to answer his thinly-veiled threat.

Ren let out a weary sigh before continuing, "I don't take pleasure in this, and I promise to be as gentle as I can, but I will retrieve the necessary information." He lifted himself from his seat and reached for the girl.

"No, don't!" Rey shrieked as the creature closed the distance between them.

His clawed hand reached out and cupped her cheek. It was hot and leathery against her skin. His mental probe pushed through her defenses and began rifling through her consciousness, searching for information. The feeling of his mind inside her own caused her stomach to churn and sweat to form on her brow.

"Don't be afraid. It will all be over soon." he murmured.

She whimpered and squirmed at the intrusion as he held her still with one claw while the other remained fixed on her face in a way that was strangely intimate, almost comforting.

"Don't fight it and it won't hurt." the Mage Hunter said through gritted teeth, his frustration darkening his tone.

Rey could feel the simmering presence of him in her mind, like a slithering snake slipping in and out of her memories. She expected him to skip over the irrelevant moments of her childhood, but for some reason, he chose to linger.

The first memory he plucked from her mind was a rather unpleasant one. Her most precious and private moments were laid bare for this creature to pick apart and devour like a corpse for a carrion crow.

Rey helplessly watched along with her captor as the memory played out. She was a little girl, no older than eight, sitting next to a rose bush that had withered and died with the approach of autumn. The petals of the crumpled blooms were brittle and sapped of their color. Rey's little hand reached out and gently touched one of the larger flowers, restoring its color and returning it to it's soft, velvety form. The young Rey plucked the bloom and happily ran with it over to Unkar Plutt, as grotesque and ill-humored as Rey remembered him to be. Once the younger Rey had excitedly showed her master her handiwork, he slapped it out of her hand.

"No more fooling with that nonsense, you little witch!" He bellowed. "Someone might have seen you. Do you want the Mage Hunter to come after you, you little heathen? He would eat a scrawny little thing like you in one bite. Is that what you want?"

Young Rey shook her head in response, her eyes full of unshed tears as she rubbed her sore hand.

"Now get back to work, girl." Unkar barked. "Food doesn't come free."

"So you've heard of me before." the Mage Hunter said with smug satisfaction.

In the present, Rey's face was flushed from the creatures warm touch and the horrible embarrassment of having her unfortunate upbringing replayed with painful clarity. Her only concession was that he hadn't yet found anything that might endanger her friends. She had spent so little time with them that the Mage Hunter found himself buried in a heap of memory fragments that were of no use to him.. Mostly the memories he found were the years Rey spent slaving away at the smithy, the friendless days where she had daydreamed of a better life, or the crushing solitude of her humble little loft with the endless tally marks carved overhead.

"You were so lonely." He observed. "So afraid that someone might discover you and your power. Someone like me."

Is he mocking me? Rey didn't believe so. His voice sounded almost empathetic.

Then the Mage Hunter reached for the memory of finding the orange bird with the broken wing and the message that it carried.

"No, not that!" Rey shrieked. If this monster got a hold of the map, Luke would be in terrible danger. For Leia's sake, she could allow that to happen.

The creature thrust against her defenses. His mental probing felt like a heated branding iron being shoved through her skull. Rey screamed and tried uselessly to push him away. Obviously no match for him physically, she attempted to expel him mentally. She focused on his intrusive presence and focused all of her magic and willpower against him. Untrained as she was, she was unable to reign in the momentum of her mental push and found herself pulled along with it as it shot back into the Mage Hunter's mind.

Rey mentally groped through the darkness, looking for a way out. Instead, she found a memory hidden away in a shadowy corner. It glowed warmly, the only light in all of the darkness.

The memory contained a beautiful throne room with bright sunlight streaming through large stained-glass windows, bathing the room in a rainbow of vibrant color. There was a little boy with pale skin and dark curls—the boy from her vision, Rey realized. It was Prince Ben. He rested on the lap of a younger Leia who was seated upon a white throne. She was dressed in an elegant white gown with silver embroidery on the long sleeves. Atop her head was a delicate golden crown inlaid with bright sapphires. Ben snuggled close to her and played with a lock of her hair. Speaking to the two of them was a familiar young man. It was the one from her vision who had lit the funeral pyre of the dead king.

"Be good for your mother and father while I'm gone, Ben." he said, ruffling the boy's thick mop of hair.

"When will you be back Uncle Luke?" Ben asked.

So that was Luke Skywalker, Rey realized. He did not bear much resemblance to his twin, having dark blonde hair and shining blue eyes as opposed to her rich brown coloring.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." Luke told Ben with an affectionate smile.

Ben reached out his little arms to receive his uncle's embrace. The memory passed with little Ben's childish giggles echoing through the throne room, and a new moment in time took its place.

Leia and Luke were gone and little Ben was left alone with a cloaked figure.  
She had seen this moment before, Rey realized. The crystal blade had shown her this when she had first held it Maz Kanata's tavern. Why was this a memory in the Mage Hunter's mind? Was he the cloaked figure?

That must be it, she realized.

Once again she watched helplessly as the little prince had a jagged crystal shoved through his heart. Rey thought she would be sick when she heard the violent crunch of ripping flesh and bone, accompanied by his desperate pleas.

Before the memory could continue or pass on to another, the Mage Hunter successfully expelled her from his mind.

Rey was left with her ears ringing and her head spinning but ultimately relieved that their connection had been severed. Any physical symptom was preferable to that. When she opened her eyes to present day she found herself strewn across the carriage seat with the Mage Hunter similarly thrown back on the opposite side. His robes were in a wild tangle, much like her own. He quickly righted himself and reached over to grasp her painfully by the shoulders. She winced as his claws dug into her soft flesh, nearly piercing the skin.

"How dare you." The Mage Hunter pressed his face mere inches from hers. "Never try that again, do you hear me? Never!"

"I didn't mean to, I was only protecting myself from whatever you were trying to do! Why would I want to see what's in your horrible mind?" Rey shouted back.

"And just what do you think you saw?" the Mage Hunter asked.

"You're a monster." Rey said as she choked back her tears, "You murdered that poor little boy, Prince Ben."

'Yes, I did." the Mage Hunter said. "And if you ever use your magic on me again I swear I will kill you too."

The Mage Hunter's breath was heavy and ragged, brushing hot against her face as he loomed over her. He finally shoved her back into her seat and quickly retreated to his own. Rey curled in on herself and pulled her shawl protectively around her as she tried to stop her body from shaking. She caught a quick glance of the Mage Hunter who was still staring straight at her with his entire body tensed and his claws braced on his knees.

"We'll stop here for the night. And don't think that you can run away. As far as we are from civilization, you'd freeze before you could reach the closest village." Ren said

As soon as he grasped the door handle, the carriage halted, allowing him to exit the cramped space. He turned and held his hand out to Rey help her down to the snow ground, but she grimaced at his gesture and refused to leave the carriage until he moved aside.

She shuddered as the icy air hit her. It was much darker than it had been when she was taken. How long had the Mage Hunter sat there, looking over her she slept and waiting for her to awaken?

To avoid the unpleasant notion, she turned to look at the carriage that had brought them here. The horse that drove it was a beautiful beast, with an enormous charcoal body and a thick, black mane. She also noticed that the carriage lacked a driver and that the horse was not even fitted with reigns. More of his magic, she supposed.

The Mage Hunter reached out and the horse dissolved along with the carriage beneath his claws. Both were reduced to a pile of ash at his feet before disappearing into the folds of his layered robes.

"What did you do to him?" Rey gasped, staring at the patch of snow that the horse had occupied only seconds earlier. "Why would you kill him?"

"I didn't. He was never alive to begin with."

"So he was a part of your magic, just like the carriage?" Rey asked.

"Yes. There's no need to worry. Save your foolish sympathies for a more worthy recipient."

"I see." Rey turned away to look at the frozen wilderness all around them. "So we're going to sleep out here? You do sleep, right?"

As an answer, the creature waved his claw, and the ash of the horse and carriage flew from his robes and reformed into the shape of a black tent. It was plain and practical, and thankfully large enough for them both.  
The creature lifted the front flap to allow Rey to step inside before carefully maneuvering his through the entrance. Rey quickly claimed a corner of the tent and scooted as far from him as she could. She felt a shiver run through her and goosebumps flare up on her limbs.

"Can't you make us some blankets as well?" she asked, uselessly pulling her shawl tighter around her.

"It wouldn't do you any good. It's all made of ash. I can make it take a more pleasing appearance, but I can't give it warmth. The tent will keep out the snow, but there isn't much else I can do."

"That's alright for you—you're wearing thick fur and leather. What am I supposed to do?" Rey asked.

The creature eyed her clothing. It was reasonably warm for the daytime and rebel campsites with their tents and fires, but It was clearly unsuitable for a cold night out in the snow.

"Magic could help, but I'm afraid I don't know how to keep someone warm. I don't require heat, so I never learned how to warm something without setting it on fire."

"Don't require it?" Rey repeated curiously.

"I am magically...augmented." He attempted to explain. "I emit my own heat, even in the harshest of cold."

"Just what are you?" Rey muttered under her breath.

The creature pulled the top layer of his cloak from his shoulders and crouched down to place it over her huddled form. She looked up at her captor with reservation. It felt so odd to have this beast tend to her as if she was a small child being tucked in for bed.

The cloak felt rough and heavy, but incredibly warm. His body heat still clung to it, as did a heady masculine scent. Having his warmth and smell envelop her was unnerving, but it was far too cold for her to refuse it. She fashioned makeshift bedding from the fabric and huddled inside it.

The mage hunter sat back on the ground. He thankfully had left a reasonable amount of distance between them, but his unreadable face was still fixed on her.

"What are you looking at?" Rey asked, retreating into the folds of the cloak to escape his line of sight.

"You have no idea the significance of what you have done, of what you are, do you?" He said, his voice low and gravely serious.

"Of course I do. I've been captured by a freakish monster. I will never see my friends again."

"Not that." The Mage Hunter said. "What you did in my head—"

"What I did?" Rey shouted, rising back into a sitting position and throwing the cloak aside. "You're the one who slithered into my mind and rifled through my memories!"

"And you pushed back." He said in amazement, ignoring her righteous anger. "That shouldn't have been possible. Nor should you have been able to wield that sword you carried. I'm used to peddlers performing small feats of magic for entertainment or those who are able to produce small charms or potions, but you…" He leaned toward her as he spoke. "You have powerful magic. More than you realise."

"What does it matter if it has only led me to my doom and into the hands of the Mage Hunter?" Rey asked, glaring up at him.

"I have a name." He said with a low growl, pounding his fist into the snow.

Rey jumped back at his outburst, slamming against the side of the tent. Seeing her reaction, the Mage Hunter retreated back to allow her some space. She quickly recovered and curled back into the cloak.

"My name is Ren" He said, quieter and gentler than before.

"Wren? Like the bird?" Rey asked mockingly, "What about your family name? Does a creature like you even have a family?

"Creature?" Ren repeated, cocking his head to the side and sounding offended, yet slightly amused. "No. I have no family and only one name, just like you." He gestured between them.

"Don't compare us." Rey said. "I don't wish to be grouped together with the likes of you."

"No matter what you wish, the similarities are there." Ren said, "There are many who share a similar start, but few in this world that possess our gifts."

"Some gift." Rey huffed. "All it ever did was get me into trouble and lead me to you."

They sat in silence for a short while, Rey avoiding his gaze and Ren still failing to hide his curiosity of the powerful girl he had procured. His master would be pleased with his newest offering.

"Here, I'll make you a small fire, but I can't watch it all night. I will put it out once you fall asleep." Ren said, deciding to break the silence that she seemed determined to maintain.

With a wave of his hand, a portion of the tent's canopy fell away to allow for smoke to escape, and the extra ash reformed as small firepit between them. With another small gesture, it was lit. Rey extended her small hands towards the flame and let out a comfortable sigh of relief as the chill left her fingers.

Ren sat back and watched her in silence. She looked so small curled into his cloak. The only parts of her on display was her face and the hand she kept extended toward the fire. Her eyes lit up with flecks of gold as she stared into the flames. Her expression was one of hopelessness resignation. And rightly so, she was in his custody and her fate was sealed. She had been right when she said that her magic had doomed her.

This was nothing new to Ren. He had brought many captives to his master over the years, but none that radiated such raw power like she did. Had she really been the source of that strange feeling he felt on the way to Jakku, Ren wondered? Perhaps his master would find an alternative use for one such as her. Perhaps she could even be persuaded to join them.

The idea was a thrilling one. He'd never had a magical equal in all his life, and her display in the carriage had proven her to be just that. Yes, she was far too valuable to go to waste. Surely his master would see the truth of that. But first, he would need to convince her. A daunting task considering his treatment of her so far.

"I am sorry." Ren said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rey gave him a look of bewilderment. "What did you say?"

"I said that I am sorry." Ren repeated.

"For what?" Rey asked, glaring up at him. "For burning down my village? For killing my friends? Or how about kidnapping me and dragging me along with you to your despicable king?"

Ren inched closer and was prepared to start into an explanation, but was halted by Rey's sharp intake of breath as she jerked back from him again, interpreting his outstretched hand as a threat. He sighed deeply and withdrew once more. He wasn't getting anywhere tonight.

"We will speak of this another time." Ren said, making an effort to sound as genial as he could manage.

Ren shifted his posture to allow him to remove his belt and the swords that hung from it. He placed them to the side and began to remove his outer layers of clothing. Rey watched his movements suspiciously.

"There is no cause for concern." Ren said with a heavy sigh, "I'm simply removing an outer layer to serve as my bedding for the night."

Rey seemed to relax the slightest bit upon hearing his explanation.

"And these swords will safely stored underneath me, so don't think you can retrieve them in the night." He added.

Ren shoved his belt and swords into the snow and placed his cloak on top of them before laying down on it to sleep. When his eyes met Rey's from across the fire, she quickly rolled over to her other side to avoid his gaze. Convinced that he wasn't going to make any progress with the girl for now, Ren extended his hand toward the flame and extinguish it before allowing himself to drift into a much-needed slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Poe rode toward the riverbank with Finn in the saddle behind him, weaving through the tightly crowded trees and ducking under low-hanging branches. Their horse panted heavily as they rode, its breath freezing into vapor in the chilly air. The poor beast wasn't accustomed to supporting the weight of two men and having to wade through the snowdrifts was wearing him down.

They thankfully hadn't spotted one of Snoke's soldiers for miles. However, they come across any of the Resistance either, leaving Finn to fear for the worst. "This is all my fault," He said.

"What are you talking about Finn?" Poe asked.

"The attack. The army must have followed me to the campsite. How else could they have found us so quickly? I should have been more careful or just not gotten involved in the first place," Finn said. "Wexley, Oddy, and the others—they are all dead because of me. And now Rey's been captured by that monster. Who knows what he'll do to her."

Poe pulled back gently on the reins to stop the horse so that he could turn back to face Finn. "Woah, slow down. You don't know that's how they found us. They could have followed my trail or maybe they got the location from one of the other Resistance captives that were at Tuanul. You have no way of knowing, so there's no sense in blaming yourself. Honestly, it was a mistake not to move camp as soon as our hideout at Tuanal was found."

"But what about Rey? I promised that I would protect her. We said we would keep each other safe. I failed her, Poe."

"Rey knew the danger of helping the Resistance. All of us did." Poe said. "But since she was taken alive, there's still hope for a rescue–I'm still here aren't I? Continuing with our mission to destroy Snoke is our best shot at getting her back. With your help, the Resistance can put an end to all this."

"The Resistance would be better off without me. How do you think your friends would feel if they knew who I really am, that their new recruit once served alongside the men who attacked them today and murdered their friends? I don't deserve to be here." Finn buried his face in his hands.

"They already know, Finn. I told them about you as soon as I returned. A soldier of the royal army deserting his men to save a member of the Resistance? That's the kind of story worth sharing."

Finn dropped his hands to stare wide-eyed at Poe. "You told them? Then why did none of them mention it or ask me any questions?"

"Because none of that matters anymore. What matters is that you're here and you're willing to help. You're one of us now." Poe said. "You risked everything for us. You saved me, Finn. And together we can save the entire kingdom."

Finn let out an exhausted sigh and rested his forehead against Poe's back. "Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome, buddy. Now let's go find the others so we can get out of this place." Poe snapped the reigns for the horse to continue on. He could just barely hear the rushing water of the river running over rocks and sloshing against the frozen riverbank. They weren't far now.

At the river, the surviving members of the Resistance sat huddled together, waiting and hoping for their comrades to come running through the trees alive and unharmed. Many were tending to the injured and consoling those who were grieving over those who were lost. There were a few horses tied to nearby trees, but only one carriage had made it this far. Chewie sat in the coachman's seat, making adjustments to his crossbow and Han was leaned up against it with his hand resting on the dagger at his belt.

Leia stepped out of it as she saw Finn and Poe approach and rushed out to meet them as they pulled up alongside her. "It's a relief to see you both alive," She said. "Have you seen Rey? I told her to run this way, but I haven't seen her since. She should have made it here long before we did."

Poe lowered himself down from his horse and was soon followed by Finn.

"I found Finn, but I was too late to save Rey," Poe said. "She was captured, Leia. I'm sorry."

Leia gasped. "Captured? Are you sure?"

Finn balled his fists at his sides. "Yes. I saw it happen."

"So what are we going to do now?" Poe asked. "I didn't see anyone else in the woods on my way here, Resistance or otherwise, but they could still be searching for us."

"Without Rey and the map, we have no way of finding Luke. We will have to go to Hosnia and plan our next move without them. I'm afraid we have no other choice," Leia said.

Poe nodded and then turned to Finn. "I guess you'll be riding with me a while longer."

"Sounds alright to me," Finn said.

Poe patted the rump of his horse. "Ready for another ride, big guy?" He asked, affectionately ruffling his tawny mane.

"Actually, Poe, I'd like the two of you to accompany me in my carriage," Leia said.

"Thank you, Your Grace. That's very kind of you." Finn said.

Han rolled his eyes and Leia chuckled at his formality.

"Just Leia is fine." She said. She then turned to address the crowd. "It's time for us to get moving. Anyone who wishes to accompany the injured to the nearest village may do so and may catch up to us later at their own pace. Everyone else, saddle up and follow me."

Murmurs of affirmation rose from the crowd as they moved to untie their horses and gather their things. Few supplies had survived the raid other than the important documents that had already been packed away in Leia's carriage, but a few survivors of the Resistance had managed to grab what they could during their escape, including a few weapons, bits of food, and the odd pelt or blanket. Even with all they had salvaged, it was clear that they would need to replenish their supplies on their way to Hosnia. They didn't even have enough bedding to keep them all warm for a night. They needed to find replacements or some sort of shelter for the night, or risk freezing.

Han opened the door of the carriage and gestured inside. "Chewie will be up top driving the horses. You two can sit wherever you like."

Finn and Poe followed thanked him and took their seats one after the other. Leia and Han soon followed to take their seats across from them. Once they were all settled, Leia finally spoke.

"Now tell me, Finn. What does the Royal Army typically do with prisoners? Is there any hope for Rey?" She asked.

"Interrogation, then execution. Often publicly." Finn said. "But she wasn't taken by one of the soldiers, so the circumstances may be different."

"What do you mean it wasn't a soldier? Who else would take her?" Han asked.

"It was Kylo Ren. Many know him as the Mage Hunter. He must have known she had magic somehow. That's the only reason I can imagine for him to take her. Ren interrogates prisoners, but he never captured them himself—certainly not alive." Finn said.

Leia went pale. "The Mage Hunter was with your troop? I've heard terrible stories, but never truly believed them until Poe told me of his experience back at Tuanul. Is there anything more you can tell us about him, Finn? Surely you can offer some valuable information from your time with him."

"I don't even think he's human. He has a skull for a face as well as a pair of horns," Finn gestured above his head to illustrate, "but he walks and talks like a person would. He is Snoke's apprentice. He sends him out in search of other mages and brings them to Snoke. Other than that, I don't know very much. Both at the castle and on our mission, he kept to himself, only speaking up to give an order or to let us know if one of us had displeased him. His magic is as terrifying as his appearance. All the stories you've heard of him are probably true."

Leia looked horrified. "So this creature is taking Rey to Snoke?"

Finn nodded. "He rides faster than anything I've ever seen. We'd never catch up with him now."

"Does this thing have a weakness? Anything we might use against it?" Han asked.

Finn shook his head. "None that I know of. Truthfully, I avoided him at every opportunity. He has a habit of lashing out at those who displease him no matter what side they're on."

"Did you say he was his apprentice?" Leia asked. "To be capable of learning all that Snoke has to teach would require an exceptionally rare magical talent. Such a thing is exceptionally rare. Do you know where this man is from?"

"I have no clue where he found him. He could have summoned him from the bowels of Hell for all I know."

"Oh God, that poor girl," Leia said, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Perhaps if she's still alive once we take the castle, she can still be saved," Han suggested. "It wouldn't be the first time I rescued someone from that dingy old place." He added with a small grin.

Leia gave him an exasperated look. "Don't start on that again."

Finn's eyes went wide. "Wait, did you say take the castle? I thought we were going to Hosnia."

"We're going to Hosnia first to join up with our allies and then we can take that bastard down," Han said. "Are you up for it?"

"Up for it? How can anyone be up for it? That's suicide," Finn said.

"It won't be. We have the full support of Hosnia's king and will have his army behind us. He'll regret the enemies he's made for himself." Poe said. "And now we have a former soldier who can give us some insider intel. Right, Finn?" he gently elbowed him in the arm. "You lived on Mount Ilum even longer than I did and you can fill us in on any changes Snoke has made to the place."

"Well, if you really think we can do this, I'll help however I can," Finn said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Leia said.

….

As she slept, Rey's mind wandered through hazy dreams, briefly escaping her present concerns. For a while, they were the usual fantasies: colorful flowers, sunny meadows, and other pleasant things that were absent from her waking life, but as her dream-self waded through a sea of roses, she heard a faint cry in the distance. She turned around but saw no one behind her. She heard the cry again. It seemed strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

She walked forward in search of its source and saw her bright blooms transform into clusters of crystal. They were embedded in stone walls and radiated light that illuminated the strange enclosure in a variety of vibrant colors. The crystals jutted out in all directions, many pointing their jagged points toward her almost threateningly. Some looked small enough to fit in her hand if she were to dislodge them, while others were so enormous they nearly blocked her passage and forced her to duck under or step over the luminous formations.

Rey turned to see that the strange cavern continued down a corridor with more gems embedded on all sides. As she walked further in search of a way out, she heard that same crying once more. She tried to follow the sound as the caverns twisted and turned, revealing cave upon a cave of black rock, all with the same crystal formations. The cries grew louder as she continued through the labyrinth.

As she passed through yet another cavern, Rey found the source of the crying. It was a young child crouched in the corner and facing the wall, his shoulders shaking with his violent sobs. He had a wild mop of black waves and wore a similarly dark tunic, causing him to almost blend into the dark cave walls. His pale skin that was scattered with dark freckles and flushed a bright pink.

Rey moved closer to get a better look at him and saw his face scrunched up in frustration and streaked with tears and snot. What was a little boy doing in a place like this?

As if he had heard her thoughts, the boy stopped his crying and turned to face her. With his features better displayed by the more direct angle, Rey realized that she knew this boy. It was Prince Ben.

"Master, are you there? Is that you?" Ben called out, his voice quivering as he spoke.

He looked right through Rey and stared out into the corridor behind her. Perhaps he couldn't see her after all.

"Master, I found the crystal!" Ben hollered, his childish voice echoing through the caves.

Rey turned to see the crystal in question. It was massive, dwarfing little Ben in size. It protruded from the cave wall and shone a bright scarlet.

"This one is really big, so I need some help removing it!" Ben called out. The little prince waited for whoever his master was, but they failed to answer. "Please, Master?" Ben whimpered, his tears overflowing once more. "I don't want a sword. I just wanna go home."

….

Ren awoke with a start, a layer of sweat coating his skin and soaking into his robes. He had dreamed of Ben again. But there was something different about the dream. This time, something had felt out of place.

After shaking of his sleepy haze, he turned to see that Rey was still within arm's reach, curled into a tiny ball of black fur and wool. She was covered in a layer of newly-fallen snow. What happened to their tent? Perhaps in his fitful sleep, he had dropped the enchantment.

The snow had piled up around them and continued to fall in heavy clumps. And while the temperature had no ill effect on him, he did note that the air was noticeably colder than before. Suddenly afraid that his cloak had not been enough to keep her warm throughout the night, Ren lifted himself off the ground and quickly retrieved his swords before he made his way over to his captive's side.

Ren looked down to see Rey's face peeking out from within his cloak. Her cheeks were frighteningly pale and her lips were tinged a light blue.

What had he done? Ren cursed his carelessness. He frantically crouched beside her and shook her until her snow-dusted eyelashes fluttered open as she gave a disoriented moan. Ren breathed a sigh of relief as she stirred to life in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, her voice slow and lethargic. She squinted up at him as she adjusted to the bright morning light.

"The weather worsened while we slept," Ren said. "You need to get moving and get warm."

"No, I don't," She mumbled, her eyes falling shut once more, "I need to sleep, I'm really tired."

"No more sleeping," Ren said. "We need to get going. Now."

Rey whimpered in protest as he lifted her off the ground, feeling how slim and ill-suited she was for this harsh winter. He quickly reformed his black steed and lifted the two of them onto it. He adjusted her in the saddle in front of him before taking off through the snow.

Ren looked down at her. Her pale lips were parted and her eyes were half-lidded and staring blankly up at the sky. Ren adjusted his cloak that was still wrapped around her so that she rested close to his chest. In her delirious state, she didn't protest.

"So warm." she murmured, curling close against him and clutching at his robes with her pale hand, unaware of who it was that held her.

Ren pulled open another layer of his cloak and tucked her against him. She gladly accepted the warmth he provided. The violent galloping of the horse hardly seemed to phase her, nor did Ren's ragged, panicked breathing.

After a few hours of hard riding, Rey's soft cheeks and nose had flushed a bright pink and some color had returned to her lips as she fought off the cold. Her breathing felt deeper and more even as her chest rose and fell against Ren's, but he knew that she wasn't safe just yet. He needed to find them shelter if she was to make it until the storm passed. He scanned the horizon, past the seemingly endless clutter of trees and the blur of falling snow until he caught a glimpse of a large rock formation. It was the beginning of the Illum mountain range. Ren knew for a fact that the place would be littered with caves and alcoves that would suit their needs. And looked like it wasn't far off.

Ren willed his conjured steed to move faster through the snowdrifts. It puffed a cloud of ash through its dark nostrils and galloped onward. The storm was starting to get even worse, Ren realized. The wind was picking up speed and the snow was only falling harder the longer they rode. They didn't have much time.

When Ren finally found a small cave in the mountainside, he dissolved his steed and carried Rey's limp form back to safety. She felt so light in his arms as if she might slip away if he wasn't careful. She just might if she didn't recover quickly. Ren cursed himself for endangering her in the first place by carelessly exposing her to the elements.

The cave was dusty and dry, with a low ceiling and a narrow entrance. Ren carried Rey to the far end and made her a makeshift bed from his heavy robes. He carefully placed her into it, nestling her among the folds of fur and wool. She was still unresponsive. Ren crouched over her, cradling her face between his warm hands. They spanned the width of her soft face.

"Wake up," Ren said, bringing his silver-skulled face close to her live one. She had to make it. Ren would not allow his own stupidity to be the end of her. She was too rare, too valuable. His earlier thoughts of asking his master to spare her solidified into a tangible objective.

Yes, he decided. If—when she recovered she would join him in his master's service. He would show her the ways of the magic and cultivate her talent and potential. He would make her bloom, just like her precious roses. If only he possessed her power of restoration, he lamented, he could help her fight off the cold. A seed of resentment took root in his heart as he contemplated his impotence in the face of his current situation. His powers only seemed capable of bringing about death and decay.

But he could at the very least give her warmth, Ren thought. That would be enough for now. It had to be. Ren raked his claws through the dirt of the cave floor and a bright flame arose from the earth. As Rey recovered by the flames, the light of the flame danced on her delicate features as she drifted in and out of sleep, but never fully waking, Ren own exhaustion came crashing down on him. He had never ridden so hard in his life.

The girl would be needing food soon, Ren realized. While he was accustomed to long periods of fasting with only his magic and willpower to sustain him, he knew her slender body wasn't equipped to handle it.

Most of his captives were left to starve as he carted them off to the castle. As long as they lasted long enough to reach his master, their physical needs were irrelevant. With his objectives shifted, Ren knew he would need to hunt so that she would have food once she woke up. He hoped she would be grateful and see it as proof that he didn't wish her dead.

Ren's boots tapped heavily on the rock floor and his swords rattling together as he walked, but she did not stir in the tangle of his discarded robes. Ren gave her one last look before he exited the cave, hoping she would still be there once he got back.

….

Rey moaned as she awoke. Her body felt sore and her limbs heavy. Her mind was a cloudy mess. She brushed the tousled hair from her eyes and took in her unfamiliar surroundings.

Where was this? From what she could tell, she was inside of a cave. It's dark mouth opened up to a forest plagued by a heavy blizzard. She also noted that the Mage Hunter was gone. She noticed that his robes were wrapped around her and quickly discarded them, kicking them aside and huddling in her own shawl instead. It wasn't enough to keep her warm.

The remains of a fire could be seen smoldering beside her, but with no flint striker, she had no way of reviving it. At least not by the usual means. How had Ren done it? She extended her hand and waved it in a similar way to how he had lit the fire in their tent, willing it to light, but the only response she received was the embers glowing faintly brighter before burning out again. She stubbornly persisted, staring down the ashes with her hand hovering over them and shaking with the effort she was exerting.

Then it finally lit. She happily clasped her cold fingers together in triumph before warming them by the fire, nearly singeing them in her eagerness.

A heavy crunching noise interrupted the steady rush of the storm outside. Rey lifted her head to investigate. At first, she only saw the clusters of pines and the endless barrage of snow, but then a towering silhouette emerged from the darkness. The Mage Hunter had returned.

Rey's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her shriek. She kept her eyes fixed on him as she backed away until her back was pressed against the cave wall.

As he came into the light, Rey saw that in his claws he had three wild hares gripped by the ears. Traces of blood stained their white fur. Rey brushed her hands along the cave floor, searching for a rock or other bit of debris to hurl at him, but all she found was dry dirt that worked its way under her nails. The mage hunter looked her over and then at the fire before he sat beside it.

"Come back by the fire. You'll freeze over there without a proper cloak." He said.

His tone struck her as strangely casual, almost cautious in inflection. Whatever his motives, Rey knew he was ultimately right. Her skin had already begun to sting from the cold. She hesitantly crept closer, never taking her eyes off of his face as it followed her careful approach. Once she was back near the fire he turned his attention back to the dead animals he held. He pulled a small dagger from his boot and began to gut and skin them. Rey looked on curiously, having expected one such as him to eat his kill whole or even alive. A small part of her wondered if his usual meal was human flesh, like the stories from her childhood.

The discarded guts sizzled and spit as they burned in the fire. Ren skewered the meat onto a long dagger he pulled from his boot and then began to roast them over the open flames. The smell made Rey's mouth water and elicited a growl from her empty stomach.

Once the meat was thoroughly cooked and given a reasonable amount of time to cool, Ren slid his portion of the meat from his blade. He then offered the rest to Rey. "Here, take it," He said. "I can always get more later, but this should be enough of tonight."

For a moment Rey hesitated, but her growling stomach demanded that she accept his offer. As soon as she took it, she retreated back to her spot on the other side of the fire and began picking apart the pieces of hot meat.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ren asked. "You were delirious on the ride here."

"I'm still cold and sore all over, and I have no memory of how I got here. I just remember having a strange dream."

"I carried you. The blizzard nearly killed you while you slept," Ren mindlessly wrung his hands together.

"I just want to go back to sleep. I suppose I will be needing your cloak again." Rey reluctantly admitted.

"That won't be enough once the fire burns out," Ren said. "That storm isn't showing any signs of letting up. It will probably get even colder before it's over."

"So you're saying I'm going to freeze out here?"

"Not if I can help it. Come here," Ren commanded.

"What? No." Rey backed away from him.

"I can keep you warm, trust me. I kept you warm out in that blizzard, I can so even better in here. Now get over here."

"I think I'd rather freeze."

"I'm not going to let you die just to spite me," he said through gritted teeth.

Rey rested her chin on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs as she stared into the fire. "I suspect that death may be preferable to what you have planned for me. I'd rather remain here and not have my secrets picked apart by the likes of you and your despicable king."

"I won't look in your head again and I'm not bringing you to your death," Ren said.

"Aren't you?" Rey finally lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I will speak with my master and ask for him to spare you. A magical ability like your's should not be wasted." Ren said. "I can teach you how to use it. You can join us and—"

"Why would I ever join you? Why would I serve a king who murders my friends and sends some horned beast to hunt me down?" Rey wrinkled her nose and gestured at him. "Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"Yes, you should. Joining us would be blessing for a little peasant girl like you," Ren said. "You refuse my gracious offer for what? Your foolish rebellion? The Resistance has filled your head with lies."

Rey refused to argue any further, preferring to stare daggers at him from across the fire.

Ren forced himself to reign in his indignation and speak with caution and geniality, neither of which he was accustomed to using; she wasn't a soldier or servant to be ordered around or a master to bow to—she was his magical equal. "We can speak of this another time when you're feeling better. Come lie with me and I promise that no harm will come to you by my hand. I simply wish to keep you alive. As I said before, you will freeze like that."

Rey's shoulders went slack as she stared down at her thin shawl. "Fine, I'll let you keep me warm." She said with bitter resignation.

Ren spread his robes out in preparation. Rey tentatively inched over to him and laid down at the edge of them, not nearly close enough. Ren was growing impatient. Rey yelped with surprise as he reached out and drew her to him, pressing her lithe form against his. She tried to wriggle away, but he refused to release her. His heat immediately began to seep into her frozen limbs and soothe her aching muscles. He was right about keeping her warm. His hard chest felt as it was made of burning coals.

"You have to stay close or you won't stay warm. I'm not going to hurt you. Just get some rest," Ren said. "And no more talk of death. I'm bringing you to the palace alive, do you hear me?"

Rey nodded and forced herself to relax. With her arms trapped between them and her hands pressed up against him, she could feel the unnatural hardness of it. "Are you wearing armor under all that?" she asked.

Ren took her by the wrist and gently pulled her hands away from him. "Go to sleep. You still have a fever." He carefully rubbed the chill from her fingers before reaching for the edge of his cloak to cover them.

Rey was too exhausted to protest any longer. She fell asleep with his cloak pressing them tightly together, accepting her fate for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

The image of Illum Castle's throne room beckoned to Rey, drawing her from the half-formed fever dreams that had her tossing restlessly in Ren's arms. She obeyed the call, hoping it would be as bright and beautiful as in her previous vision, only to find that it had fallen into disarray. Its windows had been blacked out and all of the regal decorations had been replaced by hanging cobwebs that were thick with trapped dust. It more closely resembled a crypt than an audience chamber for a monarch.

The most troubling difference, however, was the room's occupant. Queen Leia no longer graced the throne. Her place wtas taken by a withered corpse of a man with a tight scowl set into his pale wrinkles. On her bare head, he wore a black crown that resembled the twisted roots of a tree that had been woven into a jagged halo and encrusted with pale gems. He was dressed in a cloak that spilled over the throne and pooled around him like black ink. In his bony fingers, he held a long staff topped with a white crystal flecked with gray impurities. The only light in the room shone down from the iron chandelier that hung overhead, casting an eerie glow on his sunken features.

This man must be Snoke, Rey realized. Like her previous visions, he ignored her, instead fixing his attention on the door.

"You may come in, Kylo Ren." He said. His voice was low and menacing, sending a shiver down Rey's spine. Even though he lacked claws or horns, it was obvious that he was more of a monster than his apprentice. He radiated malice and had a sinister gleam in his eyes.

Rey followed his gaze as the doors swing open with a deafening creak to reveal a harrowing vision of Kylo Ren. He entered, dragging with him a disheveled man in peasant's rags. The man was bound in heavy chains that rattled with each step he was forced to take. Ren dragged him forward and shoved him to the ground at his master's feet.

"I see that you have brought me a gift," Snoke said, looking his prisoner over as if he was an insect that he intended to crush beneath his boot. "Tell me, Ren. What was this one's crime?"

"I found him at the market. In the back of his butcher stall, he was offering his services as a fortune teller, reading star runes to make predictions. It was not skillfully done, but there was true magic in it. He is a mage, Master."

"I swear to you, I'm not!" The man shouted, prostrating himself on all fours. "It was just a simple trick. I don't have magic. Please, spare me, Your Majesty"

Snoke wrinkled his nose with derision at the man's pleas. "Silence," he commanded. "Do not attempt to lie to me, filth. I can feel the magic that is within you. You can't hide it from me."

As the man sank back down to the ground in defeat, Ren released him from his grasp. He then turned to leave, his black cloak trailing behind him, but just as he reached for the door, Snoke's words froze him where he stood.

"Where do you think you are going, Kylo Ren?" he asked.

Ren retracted his hand lowered his clenched fist to his side before turning to face Snoke. "Nowhere, Master. I am at your command."

"If that is the case, come and witness the king's justice. It will one day be your duty to fulfill." Snoke gestured for him to come forward.

Ren obeyed, retracing his steps back across the room. Snoke then lowered the jeweled end of his staff to hover over the man's head. It glowed from within, pulsing and flickering like a pale flame. The man began to writhe on the ground and a pained shout tore from his throat. He ripped at his hair and wrung his hands, but was unable to escape whatever torture Snoke was inflicting, pinned in place by his invisible grip.

Rey wanted desperately to escape this foul snippet of time but found herself unable to move. Just watching the man's agony felt like its own form of torture.

But then the screaming came to end, leaving a hollow silence in its wake. The man had gone still and his crouched form began to fall away, dissolving into wisps of pale smoke which drifted toward the end of Snoke's staff. They flowed into the heart of his crystal which burned increasingly brighter. Once nothing was left of the mage, Snoke returned his staff to his side with a satisfied look plastered on his grotesque features.

"You do your kingdom a great service by ridding it of this filth. Commoners are pathetic creatures of spite and greed, fit only to be ruled by their betters . Unchecked, they will rise against you, pooling their limited abilities into a formidable force. They cannot be allowed to wield as powerful a weapon as magic. Do you understand this, my apprentice?"

"Yes, Master. I understand completely," Ren said.

The tell me, Ren. Why did you not do your duty to the fullest extent?" Snoke asked. "I was given a full mission report. I know that you left behind this man's two sons when you took him from his stall."

"They were only children and had not participated in the man's crime. I did not think it necessary to—"

"It would not have mattered if they were newborn babes in their cradles," Snoke said. "That mage's blood ran through their veins and they would have grown into mages in their own right had they been allowed to live. They were doomed the moment their father chose to dabble in magic he had no right to use. Swindling people out of their precious coppers was more important to him than the lives of his precious children, it would seem."

"General Hux already made up for your error by sending his men to retrieve them. When they are brought before me, you will be here to bear witness. This time, do not allow yourself to be swayed by pity," He spat out the last word like a curse. "It is a grave weakness, sentimentality," he warned. "You must banish it from your soul. Only then will you be strong enough to rule. For now, we shall resume your training." At those words, his staff lit up once more.

Ren gripped at the center of his chest with his clawed hand and bowed his head. "Yes, Master."

….

Rey awoke from her nightmare with a startled gasp. Her fever had lifted and her mind felt clear and alert once more. She felt her stomach turn as she reflected on the night's vision. Had she pulled that from Ren's mind? It was too vivid to be a figment of her own imagination. So that's what they did to mages? Siphoned them off for their power? She felt Ren's arms still possessively wrapped around her and the almost stifling heat of his body against hers. To think that he wished for her to join him in their sick rituals. Or perhaps his offer had been a ruse from the beginning. Why would she be any different from any of his past prisoners?

Rey craned her neck and saw that the sun had only just begun to rise, leaving her only the faintest glow of light to see by. The cold remains of their fire were still there, along with the forest debris that littered the cave—and her crystal sword.

He hadn't hidden it from her like he had before. It was just lying forgotten in the dirt beside his own, along with her leather satchel. For all she knew, he had already search through her belongings, few that they were. If he had found anything suspicious he had failed to mention it. Thankfully the map to Luke would be indiscernible to anyone's eyes but hers.

Rey cautiously slipped from Ren's grasp and silently padded across the cave floor to retrieve her blade. She winced at the sound of the hilt scraping against the hard ground as she lifted it, but thankfully it didn't wake him. She quickly looped the sword belt around her waist and slung her satchel over her shoulder before returning to the side of her sleeping captor.

She looked Ren over, noticing how awkwardly he slept. His long legs were tangled in his robes and his head was tilted at an angle to accommodate his horns. Her absence had left a gaping hole beside him in their makeshift bed. Ren's arms remained outstretched as if she were still in his grasp.

He was vulnerable and she had her sword back. She could end him with one well-positioned jab. It would be easy. But as her hand gripped the hilt of her sword, she knew she couldn't do it. She might not be a knight, but even she knew it would be barbarous to slay an enemy in his sleep, even an enemy like him. She wouldn't stoop to his level.

She also couldn't risk missing her mark and inciting his wrath, she told herself. It was safer to slip away in the dark and hope to reach civilization before the night returned and condemned her to a frozen grave. Her plan had only a small window of success, but up against the prospect of being carted off to Snoke's castle, it was an easy choice to make.

She opened her bag and was relieved to find the map still in place and intact. As soon as she found a landmark or the nearest settlement, she knew she'd be able to follow it to Luke. There was still hope.

….

Ren awoke with a start, something felt wrong. He looked down at his empty arms and saw that Rey was gone. He frantically scanned the dark cave, but she wasn't there. And neither was her sword.

No. How could he have been so neglectful? So foolish?

He looked out the mouth of the cave and saw her little footprints leading out into the forested wilderness. The falling snow had not even had time to cover them. She had to be close.

Without even bothering to retrieve his sword or his outer garments, he ran in the direction of her footprints. He had to find her before she froze, before he lost her forever. He had warned her not to try to escape. There wasn't a village for miles. Evidently, she found death to be preferable to his company. Cursing both her and himself, he continued on.

He ran through the empty forest, scanning the landscape for any sign of her. Panic overtook him as time passed, pumping adrenaline through his veins and urging him forward. He had to find her. Just the thought of returning to his master without her, to never fulfill the plans he had just begun to form, caused a hollow pit to form in his stomach. As a captive or as a potential ally, she belonged with him. No matter how much she despised him.

As he made his way over a steep hill, his boots sunk into the snow. The slickness of the frost nearly caused him to fall backward, but he quickly found his footing. Once he reached the top and gained a better vantage point, he spotted her at the edge of a wide river with her back turned from him. In the middle of the river was a collapsed dam, evidently abandoned by the beavers who made it, leaving it to be overtaken by the frost and eroded by the current. It was now little more than a pile of frozen driftwood. What was she doing over there?

Ren quickly closed the distance between them. Rey jerked back her head as she heard Ren's boots crunching in the snow and paled at the sight of him, her eyes widening in terror.

"Stay back!" She shouted, grabbing for her sword.

It lit up as she unsheathed it, lighting the dim forest in gleaming blue. She held it with all the awkward hesitation of a novice. Trusting her inexperience to give him an advantage, Ren darted toward her, grabbing for her hand to take her sword. But he wasn't fast enough. Rey screamed as she swung it, aiming for whatever part of him she could hit.

Ren cried out in pain as the blade struck his face. He doubled over, clutching at the wound with both hands as he bled out into the snow. Bits of broken silver fell from his face, revealing the pale skin underneath. The silver skull was merely a mask.

Rey's gaze darted to the broken dam and then back to where Ren knelt bleeding. For a moment she was too shocked by the revelation of his true nature and by the wound she had inflicted to move at all, but she forced herself to take another step toward the water's edge.

Ren lifted his head to look at her and saw what she was planning to do. He had eyes—human eyes, wide in pain and desperation.

"Don't try it. It's isn't safe. Just come back to me." He begged.

Rey ignored him. After testing her footing, she took her first step onto the frozen cluster of logs. Once she steadied herself, she continued across the wooden ruin, carefully avoiding the freezing water and slicker patches of ice.

But she wasn't careful enough. Just as she shifted her weight to her right foot, the rotten wood caved in beneath her. She screamed as her leg was swallowed by the icy river. The last thing she saw before falling beneath the surface was Ren bolting to the river's edge and shouting her name as he dove in after her.

Ren searched through the dark water of the river, combing through the depths with wide sweeps of his arms as he followed the current in search of Rey. He used all the strength he had to push through the water, inhibited as he was by his thick clothing. The layers of fabric were heavy with water and clung to his freezing limbs, making it difficult to move or even stay afloat. He scanned the waters surface but saw nothing but the rushing waves and the patches of ice and debris that jutted up from the water.

Why wasn't she resurfacing? She'd been underwater for too long.

He let his panic distract him long enough for the current to take him under, anchoring him down by his own weight. With a forceful push, he shoved himself back to the surface and spewed the freezing water from his mouth. His lungs and muscles ached from exertion and cold, but he persisted on his stamina alone.

Finally, he spotted her resurface a few yards off. She was being swept away toward a formation of rock near the river's edge with no way of stopping herself.

Ren swam as hard as he could to reach her in time but was unable to stop her body from being slammed into the jagged rocks. She cried out on impact and was pinned in place by the current. Ren called out to her as he swam to her side. She offered a painful moan of protest but was in no position to refuse a rescue.

Ren dug his fingers into the dirt at the river's edge and after wrapping one arm around her, he pulled them both onto the snowy shore. Rey began to expel the remainder of the icy water from her lungs, retching and coughing as her whole body shook. Still freezing and in shock, she collapsed into the snowdrift beside him, her chest rising and falling in time with his as they both caught their breath. For the first time, she was thankful for the chilling embrace of the snow as it numbed the soreness of her aching body.

As she laid beside him, Rey took a moment to look over Ren's true appearance. He had a long face with a prominent nose and full lips. His skin was pale and freckled, a stark contrast to the dark waves of wet hair that clung to his face and shoulders. His features were marred by the wound she had slashed across them, but Rey could tell that he was not much older than herself.

That's what was underneath his mask all this time? No horns or silver skull, just a regular man.

"You're human?" Rey asked. It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

Ren rolled over with a pained groan and pulled himself upright before answering. "Yes. I am human." He spoke with an awkward tremor as if he was unaccustomed to hearing his voice uninhibited by his mask. Without the muffled hiss of his words flowing through the metal barrier, it was rich and deep, almost soothing.

An endless stream of questions came to mind, but Rey did not have the energy to voice them. Nor did Ren seem to be fit for an interrogation in his current state. She put them aside, knowing she would have plenty of opportunities to question him later. It wasn't as if she had any hope of escaping him now. She hoped an opportunity might present itself again, but for now, Ren was her only chance of getting out of this frozen wasteland.

After a moment's rest, Ren lifted himself to his feet and gathered Rey into his arms. She winced in pain as her bruised body was shifted into place, but offered no further protest and instead went limp in his arms and allowed him to carry her back through the snow to their cave. Their wet clothing stiffened in the freezing wind. They needed to get dry and warm before they both succumbed to the elements.

Inside the cave, Ren carefully placed Rey onto on of the layers of his robes that had served as their bed the night before. She groaned as her sore muscles relaxed into the warm fabric.

Ren seated himself on the ground beside her and relit the campfire. He then yanked off his claws to reveal the large, calloused hands underneath. The silver gauntlets had been an effective piece of his charade, making him appear all the more inhuman, but there was no longer a need for them. He tossed them aside before turning back to Rey.

She was tightly curled into herself and shivering violently. She looked so small and helpless, making his recent defeat all the more humiliating. This untrained slip of a girl had bested him, shattering his facade and wounding the face he had kept hidden for so long. No one had ever discovered his secret before her, but after twenty-four years, he had been unmasked. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to resent her. Somehow it was liberating to be able to share his true face with another person. Even if that person would rather risk freezing in a blizzard than be anywhere near him.

Now that he knew how dangerous she could be with a blade at her disposal, he went to confiscate it before she managed to run him through.

Rey eyed him suspiciously as his hands hovered over her hips. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I'm just taking your sword," He assured her before unfastening the clasp and pulling it from her.

"We can't get warm if we stay in these wet clothes," Ren said. "I'm certain you can manage to disrobe yourself without my assistance."

Rey narrowed her eyes at the suggestion, but his expression showed no signs of ill-intent. Besides, she knew that he was right. Not even Ren's heat would be enough to warm her if she stayed in her frozen garments. They would have to be left to dry by the fire. "Fine. Just turn around." She spun her fingers in a circular motion as if to demonstrate.

Ren grabbed his cloak from their makeshift bed and moved to the far corner of the cave. Rey looked to see that he was turned away from her before she began to peel her frozen garments from her body, leaving only her thin underdress. As wet as it was, the fabric clung to her skin and was nearly transparent, prompting her to quickly recover herself with the remains of their bed that Ren had left her.

Ren set down her sword and began to shed his layers of wet clothing. Just feeling the air on his bare skin felt alien to him. He felt the urge to once again shroud himself in darkness but knew he needed to be dry if he wanted to help her get warm. He pulled his linen shirt over his head and wrapped his dry cloak around himself.

"You can look now," Rey said.

She looked over at him to see that he had similarly disrobed, divulging himself of his endless layers of clothing until only his breeches and his dry cloak remained. It was strange to see him without his black robes or his horned mask and claws. But even without them, he was still staggeringly large, with broad shoulders and thick, muscular arms. But now he looked so blatantly human.

It dawned on her that she was no longer the prisoner of some magical beast of her nightmares, but the reluctant traveling companion of a young man. A young man whose arms she had fallen asleep in. Before she could further contemplate her unusual circumstances, he came and sat beside her. She leaned against him and instantly felt his warmth seem into her chilled limbs. He seemed to radiate even more heat without so many layers between them. Part of her felt traitorous for so turning to her enemy for warmth and comfort, but she reminded herself that it was necessary if she was to survive long enough to escape.

"If you never get cold, then why do you wear so much clothing?" Rey asked. "The clawed gloves, the mask, and the horns—is it all just to scare people?"

Ren looked down to see her peering up at him from within his cloak. "That's part of the reason," He admitted. "But after trying to swim in so much heavy fabric, I may reconsider my wardrobe and perhaps find something more maneuverable."

"Why did you even bother saving me? Couldn't you just tell your king I died in an accident along the way? It would have been the truth if you hadn't dived in after me," Rey said. "Is my magic really that precious to you that you would risk your own safety?"

"I saved you. You would have drowned if I hadn't fished you out of the water. You should be thanking me." He said, the bravado of his words contradicting the genuine concern on his face. "And as for the reason, I told you before. You possess a very rare level magic ability," Ren said. "It would be a valuable asset to my master and to me if only you would join us. Maybe someday we could—"

"I saw what you do to mages." Rey cut him off as she glared up at him. "Don't lie to me, Ren."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked away as if she was ashamed. "I was in your head last night. I saw you and I saw Snoke." She screwed up her face in disgust as she said his master's name. "You brought him a mage and Snoke did...whatever that was, while you stood and watched. And the children..."

"You saw that? You were in my head?" Ren's panic quickly turned to anger. "I told you not to go inside my head again. How dare you—"

"I didn't. Not on purpose." Rey insisted, her indignant tone matching his.

Ren took a moment to reel in his anger. He paused to slowly exhale through flared nostrils before continuing. "So this was involuntary then?"

"Entirely," Rey said, bravely meeting his gaze once more.

"I see," Ren's said flatly. "I'm not sure what sort magic would allow you to peer into my head while you slept, certainly no magic I've ever heard of. Perhaps our mental sparring in the carriage left some lingering effects." He pondered the idea for a moment before continuing. "So because of what you saw, you thought that I was lying about having you join me? You thought that I was just bringing you to be siphoned off for your power?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Rey asked. "You want me just take your word for it that I'm special somehow and you don't plan to kill me? You want me to just go along with this madness?"

Ren shoved himself up from the floor to tower over her, his anger bursting forth once more. "I want you to—" He began but was cut off by Rey's sharp intake of breath.

She held her hands over her mouth and stared at him in shock. His cloak had fallen away as he stood. Ren looked down to see that his chest was bare, revealing the red crystal embedded in his sternum. He shot back down to the ground and collected his cloak, pulling it around his torso and cursing his own negligence.

He turned back to Rey to see that she still had her eyes fixed on his chest. She tentatively reached out to him and pulled back his cloak without saying a word. He allowed her. It was too late to hide it now.

"It can't be," She said, staring at the crystal. It wasn't possible. She reached out to touch it, but he caught her wrist.

"Don't." He said through clenched teeth. It sounded more like a plea than a warning.

Rey looked him in the eyes. They were Leia's eyes. The same rich brown with heavy lashes. Rey lifted her free hand to brush a tendril of dark hair from his face. "Ben?" She whispered in amazement. "But how? Everyone said you were dead. And I saw Snoke kill you in my vision, and again in your memories." She glanced back down to the protruding crystal. The surrounding flesh was burnt black and its inner glow pulsed in time with his rapid heartbeat.

"Looks can be deceiving," he said. "Especially when magic is involved"


	8. Chapter 8

The royal palace of Hosnia was brighter and more cheerful than Finn could have imagined. It was like something from a children's story, with brightly-lit and lavishly decorated halls filled with both nobles and servants, each going about their duties without a weary face among them. Many passersby offered him a kind nod or a small smile in greeting as he walked through the corridors alongside his weary companions. It was a welcome change from the drab, dark halls of Ilum castle. According to what his friends had told him, the palace had once been Coruscant's crowning jewel, the heart of the kingdom where both revelry and diplomacy were conducted, far from the place he had been trained. It had been their home as much as it had been his prison. Hopefully, the damage could be undone when Leia retook her rightful place as queen.

Many officials stopped to bow before Leia and offer her words of encouragement or support. After being stopped for the seventh time, she was growing noticeably tired of the pleasantries, but managed to put on a thin-lipped show of propriety. With her arm tucked tightly in his, Han barely managed to suppress a chuckle at the sight of a overly perfumed duchess nearly tripping over her skirts during her awkward curtsey.

"You certainly have a great deal of support here," Finn said once the Hosnians were out of earshot.

"Hosnia was a steadfast ally to my mother, Queen Padme. When I took the throne they extended that loyalty to me," Leia said. "King Lanever even offered me sanctuary here at court after Snoke took over, but I could never abandon my people for the sake of my own comfort and safety. I was better put to use leading the Resistance. Rebellion is in my blood.

"Although, as difficult as the life of an outlaw can be, I am already missing the advantages of living amongst people who belive me to be dead. Far less small talk."

Finn couldn't blame her. The journey to Hosnia had been a tiresome one and they were all eager to be shown to the rooms they had been promised at the palace gates.

But first they needed to meet with King Lanever himself. Many of their party had reservations about entering the presence of a king in their worn travel clothes, but as Leia had put it, there was no time for frivolous nonsense when they had a siege to plan.

….

"I don't understand," Rey said, "If you're alive, then why are you following Snoke? Why aren't you with your family?"

Ren grimaced at the word. "I told you. I have no family."

"But the queen—" Rey began.

Ren took her firmly by the shoulders and leaned in close, effectively silencing her. "You know nothing of my family," he said. "How could you, growing up as a sheltered peasant girl? Trust me, Rey. Any stories about fair Queen Leia, her hero of a brother, her reformed rogue of a husband, and all their brave adventures—they are all lies. Propaganda of a fallen empire."

Rey did not know where to begin with her growing list of questions. What was he even talking about? For a fleeting moment, she almost believed he might be lying, but the grave sincerity on his face dismissed that as a possibility. He had stolen her from the Resistance camp himself, so why would he even bother to try to lie? Maker, did he not know? She felt her heart rending at the possibility.

"What did your family do that would lead you to this?" Rey did not feel the need to clarify what she was referring to. The fact that she was trapped in a freezing cave with him was the direct result of his crimes.

"They abandoned me, Rey," He said, grinding out the words through clenched teeth. "They left me for dead and never came back."

He didn't know. Rey felt the blood drain from her face. What lies had Snoke fed him all these years?

"What happened?" she asked.

He paused for a moment, unsure if he should go on. He had never confided in anyone about his past. The only other person who knew the whole story was his master. But after all he had put her through, he decided that she deserved an explanation.

"Fine, Rey. I'll tell you." Ren relaxed his grip on her. "When I was just a boy, the Mandalorian army invaded and tried to seize the throne for my traitorous uncle. He had been plotting with them for years, just waiting for an opportunity to strike. As my mother's twin, only younger than her by mere moments, he had felt cheated out of what he saw as his rightful place as king.

"When they managed to break into the castle, it was a slaughter. They did not want to leave any survivors with questionable loyalties that might raise doubts about my uncle's to claim the throne. My mother and father were their ultimate target along with myself, the crown prince.

"My parents were alerted fairly quickly and managed to escape before they could reach their quarters. Because I slept in a separate wing, along with my uncle, my master, and a few other trusted members of our household, it would have been a great risk for them to come rescue me. So they cut their losses and left.

"My doting parents, the brave heroes, and defenders of the people, took off in the night and left me behind so that they could make a quick escape. They were selfish cowards. I would have been killed if it weren't for my master, but that didn't matter to them. Their own safety was clearly more important.

"The task of defending the castle and keeping me safe fell to my master when my parents never returned. They were likely tracked down and assassinated by our enemies before they could make it back. Whatever happened to them, it serves them right.

"Now my master rules in my stead until it is safe for me to reveal myself and take my place as king. That is why I wear the mask, Rey. No one must know that I survived. It would only bring more enemies to our doorstep."

His tone was bitter and resentful but without a hint of deception. He clearly believed this nonsense. Rey wanted to shout the truth, to tell him that he was wrong, that his parents didn't abandon him, that it was Snoke who drove them from their home, not some foreign invaders. She wished she could erase his doubts if only for the sake of the little boy lost and crying in the caverns.

But that little boy had grown into a killer. As much pain there was in his eyes, there was also vengeance. If she told him any details about Han and Leia or their connection to the Resistance without first convincing them of their innocence, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't seek retribution for their supposed crimes.

Why would he believe her story instead of Snoke's after so many years of indoctrination? Just the way he reverently called that wretched man his master was telling of his twisted devotion. She would have to get through to him another way.

"In what way was stabbing you with that thing 'keeping you safe'?" She gestured to his crystal. Its inner light had dimmed to a faint glow.

"You don't understand." He said, furring his brow in frustration.

"Then help me to understand."

"Let me show you," he said leaning his forehead close to her's. "Delve into my mind and see the truth. If you're going to be wandering into my head in your sleep, we might as well make use of whatever this connection is. Let help you to understand."

Rey searched his eyes for any hint of deception but found only an earnestness verging on desperation. She took a deep breath in preparation and closed her eyes. "Alright. Show me."

She could feel his mind beckoning to hers, drawing her in and opening up to her completely. She obeyed his call and slips into the dark depths of his mind. Instead of the empty void she had been greeted with the times she had entered his mind without her permission, he was waiting for her in the darkness with his hand outstretched.

"Follow me." He said.

Rey stared at his hand for a moment, hesitant to touch it. Deciding to humor him for the time being, she tentatively placed her hand in his. He gingerly wrapped his long fingers around hers. His skin felt rough, and like the rest of him, impossibly warm. His hands were massive, even without the gauntlets and it felt strange to see them without claws and feel his bare skin against her own.

"This way," He said as he gently guided her through the darkness.

Rey heard the sound of her feet padding on the ground and a chill bit at her bare toes. She looked down to see that a stone floor had formed below them. The smell of burning thatch flooded her nostrils and she could hear the distant sounds of battle. Ren flinched at the noise and squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter.

Ren led her to a wooden door and the surrounding hallway became clearer as they stood before it.

It was decorated with colorful paintings and tapestries depicting striking scenes of nature and pivotal moments in their kingdom's history. Decorative suits of armor stood on display alongside exotic, taxidermied beasts that Rey was unable to classify. The filigree details of the bronze sconces that lit up the hall cast swirling shadows all around them. Every inch of it spoke of wealth and power.

Was this a part of the castle, Rey wondered?

Ren looked down at her as if she had spoken aloud. "You are correct. This was what my home looked like when I was a boy." He said.

Apparently, her thoughts were not entirely private while inside the mind of another, Rey noted.

Ren unhinged the door and pried it open to reveal a spacious room decorated extravagantly in bright blues, and strewn about with finely-crafted toys and mock-weapons of a rambunctious young boy.

On the wide canopy bed, little Ben sat huddled in a tangle of blankets, shaking with fear as the sound of battle echoed through the castle halls. Standing next to his bed was Snoke, who was lacking his royal finery, clad only in a simple, gray tunic. He could almost pass for a normal old man if it weren't for the crystal staff in his hand.

Little Ben seemed unafraid as he turned to face him. "What's happening, Snoke?"

Ren tense at the sound of his childish voice playing back to him, so small and sweet. He had been so young and ill-prepared for what was to come.

Snoke wore a grave expression as he gazed down at the little prince. "Your Highness, I'm afraid that we are under attack. The Mandalorians are at our gates. Some may have already broken into the castle."

"What?" Ben said, his voice shrill and quivering. "What are we going to do? Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Snoke sighed deeply. "They have already escaped the siege. They managed to slip away before the army closed in."

"They're gone? What about me?" Ben's eyes filled with tears as his childish mind tried to comprehend his situation. "That can't be true. They wouldn't leave without me." He balled up the blanket in his tiny fists.

Snoke moved to place a bony hand on Ben's head of curls, smoothing them down before they bounced back into place. "I'm sorry, Ben. I'm afraid that it is true. I saw them escape myself. I would have followed them, but I could not leave without you."

"They left me?" Ben asked as he tried to choke back his tears. They spilled over anyway as he let out a tiny sob. "What are we going to do? You won't let them get me, will you Snoke?" His words are barely comprehensible through his weeping.

Snoke took a seat at the edge of the bed and drew Ben to his side. "No, my little prince. The royal guards are already fighting off the invaders. Until it is over, you and I will stay here. I will keep you safe until they return." He tapped his staff to demonstrate.

A violent clamor came at the door and muffled yells could be heard through the solid oak. Rey flinched at the sound and little Ben covered his ears and screamed in terror. "Don't let them hurt me! Please protect me!" He buried his face in the edge of Snoke's cloak.

Snoke patted Ben's trembling shoulders and lifted himself off the edge of the bed. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will deal with them." He said as he made his way to the door, his staff at the ready.

As Snoke passed by Rey and Ren, the room around them blurred and faded into darkness.

Before Rey could voice her opinion on the memory, Ren turned to face her. Without moving his lips, his thought made their way into her head. "I still have more to show you."

Rey nodded, deciding to keep her opinions to herself for the time being.

In the distance, a candle flickered to life. It's light spread out through the darkness, illuminating Ren's next pivotal memory. They were still in his childhood room, but the structure of the walls was the only indication that it was the same space. It had been stripped all decorations, the shades of blue having been exchanged for dark grays and blacks. The toys had also been removed. However, the boy that inhabited it was far from the age to abandon childish things.

Little Ben sat slumped in a chair, his dark-rimmed eyes staring blankly at the ground. He was covered in dirt and his dark hair was a tangled mess. On the desk beside him was an enormous crystal. The same crimson specimen from the caverns of Rey and Ren's shared dream. So Snoke had been the master Ben had been calling for, Rey realized.

Snoke's garments were noticeably finer, his plain linens traded for finely-tailored brocade. He stood over the gem, running his fingers over its rough surface as he appraised it. "You did very well, Ren," He said.

Ben did not answer. His sullen expression did not waver and his eyes remained fixed on the floor.

"Ren," Snoke repeated, this time, louder and more forceful.

Ben jumped at the sound and turned to face him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I forgot," he said.

Snoke sighed disapprovingly. "You must remember your name, Ren. If you aren't able to do that, how are we to create an alias for you? Do you want your enemies to know that you survived? Do you want them at our gates once again?" Ben shook his head. "If you wish to remain safe, you must let your old name fall away until the day that you are ready to ascend the throne."

Did any of your scouts find anything about my parents?" Ben asked. His voice was small but hopeful.

Snoke furrowed his wrinkled brow and waved his hand dismissively. "No, Ren. They have found nothing."

Ben turned away in an attempt to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.

"We have not had word of your uncle either," Snoke continued. " His treacherous allies managed to steal a fair amount from the royal treasury. He may well be living off his thievery in some kingdom far from here. Don't dwell on them, Ren. Let them go."

"Can I have something to eat now, or could we perhaps ignite the fireplace?" Ben asked I'm hungry and it was freezing down there."

A thin smile pulled at Snoke's lips. "Actually, Ren. Now that you have returned from the caverns, I think it is time to explain my plan for keeping you safe," he said. "I have been conducting research on protective spells in the books from the mages guild that your parents left behind. There was one in particular that I found to be interesting. It would keep you safe, even if I am not around to protect you. It would bind our magic together, making you stronger until you are powerful enough to protect yourself on your own. You wouldn't get sick, feel hungry, or ever feel cold again, as long as I live. By the time I am gone, you will be more than capable of defending yourself. As long as you continue to progress in your training, that is."

"Is that true?" Ben's head lifted. "How does it work?"

"It is a difficult spell, Ren, but well worth it." Snoke pulled a red shard of crystal from the pocket of his doublet.

Ben lifted his brow. "Is that going to be a part of my sword too?" he asked.

"No, my boy. This piece is meant for something else entirely."

No. Not this. Rey couldn't stand to relive this awful moment. Panic built in her chest as the scene played out. Just as Snoke grabbed for Ben's arm and pulled him upright, the jagged crystal poised to strike, she wrenched her hand free from Ren's.

"No more!" she shrieked, covering her eyes to block out the horrific imagery.

The sound of little Ben's screams never came. It was over. She kept her sweaty palms firmly pressed over her eyes until Ren gently pulled them away.

"It's alright, you don't have to see any more," He said. "But now do you see, Rey? My family abandoned me. It was my master who kept me safe."

"Safe?" Rey repeated incredulously. "Did you not see yourself? How long did he leave in those caves, Ren? And that crystal…" She looked down at where it still rested in his chest, bright and burning, surrounded by cauterized flesh.

"It was necessary, Rey," Ren said. "All that he did was to make me stronger. Did you not hear what he said?"

"I heard the lies of a twisted opportunist who crowned himself king and turned Leia's rightful heir into his own personal killer."

Ren winced at the accusation. "It isn't like that, Rey. Let me show you—"

"No. It's my turn to show you something." Rey offered him her hand. She knew that it was a huge risk, but it was the only way she could think to sway him. For the sake of her own safety and the safety of everyone she held dear, it is a risk she has to take. She couldn't allow him to remain loyal to Snoke.

He gave her a quizzical look then hesitantly placed his hand in hers.

"Now follow me," Rey told him, pulling him from the darkness of his mind into the brightness of her own.

He lets out a small gasp at the feel of being inside her head again—this time, willingly. The panic and push of their first encounter was gone. He was free to bask in the warmth of her thoughts and it felt like a breath of fresh spring air filling his lungs. It was painted in bright shades of color and hummed with life and optimism. It was as beautiful as she was.

As she led him on, the light dimmed, but unlike the darkness in his own mind, it wasn't suffocating. It was calming and warm and the crackling of a campfire could be heard along with the strumming of a lute.

A gathering of people appeared before them, huddled by a bonfire, singing, eating, and happily conversing. He recognized this camp. This was the hideout of the Resistance, the camp he had stolen her from.

He spotted Rey in the crowd and sitting beside her is...no. It can't be.

His father is among the crowd, his face lined with age and his hair thinned and grayed, but it is undoubtedly him. What was he doing with the resistance? How was he even alive?

The song the Resistance is singing ends in applause and his father turns to Rey. "It's true, all of it," he says.

The Rey from her memory listened intently alongside her companions as he retells the tale of Uncle Luke's battle with Deathstar the dragon, a story he had once told to a young Ben who hung on his father's every word.

What was going on? Before he can ask any more questions, the real Rey squeezes his hand and then pulls him forward. He is too stunned to protest. She leads him past the crowd and in the direction of the tents set up nearby. She takes him to one of the larger ones. She gives him a pensive glance before slowly pulling back the front flap and leading them inside.

Ren freezes. Inside the tent is the Rey of the past, seated beside his mother. Her hair, now streaked with silver was pulled back into a practical bun and her regal gowns that Ren remembered had been replaced by more practical attire. But despite all that, she is just as strong and beautiful as he remembers her.

She tells the Rey in the memory her sorrowful tale, her voice and manner betraying no signs deception while contradicting the truths that Ren had built his life upon.

"He blamed himself for my son's death. And for not seeing through Snoke's lies. We all trusted Snoke and he betrayed us at the first opportunity. Luke wasn't there that day to watch over Ben, so Snoke killed him first and then came after me with my son's blood still fresh on his hands," she said. "I trusted him and he took my precious little boy from me. He is a despicable monster and I will keep fighting until I see him vanquished."

Ren felt a long-forgotten part of his heart twist in agony. Was all of this true? Had Snoke's explanation for all that had happened been nothing but a carefully constructed lie? Was he just a puppet for him to use against Snoke's enemies, placated with false promises?

"And i'm sorry for how Snoke's rise to power has harmed you," his mother continued. "I can only imagine what it would be like to conceal a core part of yourself such as magic. Under my reign, magic flourished and was practiced freely by all who were able. Once Snoke is vanquished, you will have that freedom once again."

It is all his fault. He had allowed Snoke to send his after other mages, dooming Rey to a life of obscurity and fear under the thumb of that disgusting lout who had her slaving away over a furnace, too afraid of being exposed to ever speak up.

But for all her hiding, he still found her, ripping her away from her comrades and endangering her life over and over. And he would have dutifully brought her to his master had she been like any of the other mages before her. If she hadn't shattered his carefully constructed worldview along with his silver mask.

Ren looked down at her, his eyes full of unshed tears and regret. It is a silent apology, one he knows he is unable to voice at the moment for fear of losing his composure entirely. She meets his gaze with gentle understanding. It is almost worse than her hatred. That he could contend with, but this? Leading him by the hand to the terrifying truth with more patience than he could ever deserve? It is too much.

He slipped his hand from hers and bolted from the tent. The campsite outside is gone, leaving him to run through the recesses of Rey's mind in no particular direction. All he knows is that he wants to get away from it all. Rey's voice follows him, calling for him to stop, but it only prompts him to run even faster. How can he face her now?

But he knows that running is pointless. In reality, he is still with her, both of their eyes closed as their minds intermingle. But he's too overwhelmed to be rational, so he carries on.

Snippets of Rey's memories pass him by, all of them adding to his confusion.

He hears the voice of Maz Kanata, the famous pirate, and friend to his father. "The queen and her consort had a sweet little prince to continue the Skywalker line. Prosperity and peace reigned throughout, and all was well. Until the coup."

He runs past the memory, refusing to look it in the face.

"I was meant to be his sworn protector and he was born to be a king. Instead, we ended up as a corpse and an outlaw," came another voice. It was his childhood friend, Poe Dameron that had escaped execution at Tuanal. Evidently, he had made it back to the resistance in one piece after escaping.

"I trusted him and he took my precious little boy from me." His mother's voice repeated.

Ren dropped to his knees, too exhausted to go on. His father's voice echoed around him "It's true, all of it."

Ren buried his face in his hands, wetting them with his tears. He felt his wound reopen as his face contorted in agony. The blood that seeped from the open gash stung at his eyes and mingled with his tears.

He felt Rey grasp his wrists and gently pry his hands from his face. They were in the cave again. The memories had faded, but the consequences of their revelation could never be undone. He looked up to see Rey crouched before him, looking both cautious and concerned as if she had approached a wounded animal that could lash out at any moment. When he saw the pity in her eyes, his shame and self-hatred overwhelmed him. His hung his head to avoid her gaze.

"Snoke lied to me. That bastard used me, had me hunting down my own family." Ren said, his voice threatening to break into a sob. He dug his hands into dirt floor of the cave until his nails scraped against stone.

As Rey looked at him, she couldn't help but see him as that same little boy that he once was, lost in the caverns, crying and calling for help. For just a brief moment, all his sins fell away along with their conflicting loyalties, and she felt the overwhelming urge to comfort him. Not knowing what else to do, she rested her hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her touch and lifted one hand to cover hers.

"I'm here," she whispers.

He was incapable of holding back any longer. She gave a small gasp as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She went rigid in his arms, but after a moment, she looped her arms around him and rested her hands on his wide back. She knew he needed this. When was the last time anyone had offered him any comfort?

She wanted to speak up but was unsure of what name to call him by.

"It doesn't matter what you call me," he said. "None of it matters anymore."

Had he heard that?

Ren moved his hands to rest on her shoulders and pulled back from their embrace. "Yes, I heard that. Are you in my head again?" he asked. His tone was not accusing, merely curious.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

Ren let out a long sigh rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm the one that's sorry Rey. For everything, I mean it. Snoke can't have you. He can't have either of us. I should never have taken you from the Resistance. I will bring you to safety now, I promise. "

"Will you not come with me?" Rey asked. "If you truly want to abandon Snoke, you can help us. Your parents miss you, Ben."

His tightened his grip on her arms. "Their son is dead. Snoke killed him. I can't go back to them now, not after everything. It would be best if they continue to believe that I am dead."

Rey opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "No, Rey," he said, lifting his head to look her straight in the eyes. "I will bring you wherever you wish and see that you arrive there safely, but that is all."

"Where will you go?" Rey asked.

He exhaled deeply and set his lips into a fine line. "I don't know. Don't worry yourself over me. I won't be your problem for much longer."

….

With his remaining troops in formation behind him, General Hux made his way up to the gates of Illum Castle. He was utterly exhausted and unacceptably filthy from his travels. His men had chased the Resistance to the Hosnian border but had not risked crossing for fear of inciting a diplomatic incident. They were left no other choice but to return empty handed and wait for any further moves to be approved by the King himself.

Until then, the Hosnians could deal with the fugitives themselves. If their border patrols managed to capture them, perhaps they would execute them and save him the trouble .

Armored guards stood at attention on the battlements. A tall figure in gleaming silver armor could be seen from the watchtower, intently following his approach. It was a welcome sight. After weeks on the road with his men, he was due for a proper homecoming. He removed his helmet and signaled for his men to hold back.

He rode up to the guard tower entrance just as the silver knight came out to meet him. She lifted the helmet from her head to reveal her cropped platinum blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. A very welcome sight indeed.

"Lady Phasma," Hux said and he regarded her with a roaming gaze. Not much could be seen when she was in full armor, but he was happy to let his imagination run wild as his gaze lingered on her full lips.

"It is good to see your safe return, General," She said.

"If that is how you feel, why don't you give me a warm welcome in my personal quarters," Hux said, speaking low enough that only the two of them could hear.

Phasma smirked at his offer. "As the captain of the guard, it is my responsibility to remain at my post until I am relieved of duty, General," she said. "And I assume that you will be expected to give a full mission report to His Majesty as soon as possible."

"Perhaps later, then," Hux said.

"And I suggest shaving that stubble, Armitage. I believe that both the king and myself would prefer you to be neatly groomed." She said with a suggestive smirk.

"You are right, My Lady. We both have our duties to attend to for now."


	9. Chapter 9

The raging blizzard had passed, leaving behind sweeping heaps of glittering ice and snow that blanketed the landscape. Inside the cave, Ren sat by the fire across from Rey, but he found that he could hardly look her straight in the face without going red with shame. How could he after all that she had seen? After he had let his emotions overwhelm him and come spilling out at her feet. God, she had held him while he cried, as if he was a small child in need of coddling. How pathetic.

But his moment of vulnerability was not nearly as devastating as the shocking truths that she revealed. Part of him wanted to believe that it was all an elaborate lie, that she had conjured up false memories to disarm him, but Ren knew that was nonsense. He knew what lying felt like when you were inside the mind of another. Ever since Snoke had discovered his unique set of skills and put him to work interrogating prisoners, he had come across many liars. None of them had been able to fool him, no matter how crafty they were.

Perhaps such a level of deception wasn't even possible. After all, even Snoke had never tried to trick him with false memories, as powerful and deceptive as he was.

Ren looked outside and saw that the weather had improved. "We should probably set out while the skies are clear," he said. "We have no way of knowing when we'll get another chance."

He stood up and rolled his stiff neck, adjusting to the feeling of not having a heavy mask weighing him down. He put out the fire and then donned his layers of black, save for the fur-trimmed cloak that he had lent to Rey. As he gathered up his belongings, he left Rey's sword where it lay beside her satchel. She wasn't his prisoner any longer and he had no right to take it.

He walked out into the midday sun, ducking under the dripping icicles that hung over the mouth of the cave. He squinted in the sun and for the first time in years felt its rays on his bare face. Until now, he had only removed his mask inside his private chambers where he was safely hidden behind sealed windows and a bolted door. Even in his years of childhood training, before he had donned his mask, Snoke had kept him hidden away. It was all for his safety, he had told him; no one could know that the little prince still lived.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light and he was able to see clearly, he looked back into the cave to find that Rey hadn't followed him.

"Come on," Ren said. "Like I promised, I'll take you wherever you wish to go. You do have a destination in mind, correct? "

Rey nodded. "Yes, but first could you tell me where we are now? I can't guide us there if I don't know where to start."

"We are in the western foothills of the Illum mountain range, just a couple days ride from the capital," Ren said. "Are you ready to leave now?"

"I'll just be a minute. I need to put on the rest of my clothes. They should be dry by now," she replied, glancing down at her tunic and trousers laid out by the remains of the fire.

Ren nodded and left to give her some privacy.

Once Ren was out of sight, Rey reached into her satchel and brought out her map. It was crumpled and damp after all it had been through, but thankfully it was still readable. She found the Ilum mountain range marked in small, golden script. From there, she was able to work out which direction she would need to travel to get to the tiny island that the map led to. She silently prayed that Luke would be there and that finding him would be worth all the trouble.

She felt unsure if she should share her plans with Ren. He had run from her memory of his mother before their discussion had shifted to his uncle or the map that would supposedly lead to him. What would Ren do if he knew? For now, she decided to leave her question unanswered.

After slipping into her ensemble and draping Ren's heavy cloak back over her shoulders, she went outside to find him waiting by his conjured horse.

"So where do you wish for me to take you?" he asked before lifting himself into the saddle.

"We should head east, toward the seaside," Rey said.

"There is a town called Ansion in that direction. Is that where you are headed?" Ren kept his eyes forward and his hands firmly on the reigns.

"No, but it's along the way," Rey said. She remembered seeing that name on the map just a finger width away from her destination.

"We can stop there first then. Ansion isn't the most pleasant of towns, but it should suffice. It will take us less than a day to ride there and we can get something to eat and perhaps find warm beds for the night. In the morning I can take you to wherever you wish to go from there." Ren said.

"And then what will you do?" Rey asked. Now that he had regained his composure, she felt that it was an appropriate time to ask. He gave no indication of how he was processing the information she gave him, leaving her to only guess at his intentions. For all she knew, he could still be planning to hunt down the Resistance while she was busy looking for a man that might no longer be alive.

"Don't worry about it," he replied flatly, keeping his gaze fixed toward the horizon.

Apparently, he was too stubborn for careful questioning. She would have to think of something that would trigger a response. "I'm surprised you don't want to find your parents or help the Resistance. I thought you would want to make Snoke pay for what he did." She said.

Ren furrowed his brow, but refused to turn and look at her. "Don't start on that, Rey. I can see that you have taken a liking to my family, but I suggest that you abandon any hopes you have of bringing us together for a teary reunion." His words were laced with bitter contempt. "Do you want them to have to live with the knowledge that they left their only son in the care of the enemy? Do you want to be the one to tell them how catastrophically they failed as my protectors?"

Rey bit her lip and remained silent.

"Snoke's lies don't make up for their failures, Rey. I have no interest in seeing them."

"So you expect me to lie to them? How am I supposed to explain my escape to the Resistance?" Rey demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are you even with the Resistance?" Ren asked, his voice rising and his jaw tightening. "What on earth compelled you to get involved in the first place?"

"I wanted to help," Rey said. "It might be dangerous and you might not agree with it, but at least I'm not running away."

Ren finally turned to scowl down at her, making her regret having spoken in the first place.

"I am not running from anything!" he shouted. "I will deal with Snoke on my own terms and that does not include helping a band of doomed outlaws. Now get up on the kriffing horse."

Whatever tender moment had transpired in the cave had evidently passed. Rey grabbed onto his outstretched hand and he effortlessly lifted her into the saddle in front of him. He looped his arms around her and took the were pressed close, front to back and thigh to thigh. The fur trim of his cloak on her shoulders brushed against his neck and her loose hair flew back against his face as he took off.

"I hope you don't mind riding on the horse instead of in the carriage," Ren said, having lowered his voice to a more reasonable volume. "I don't want us being identified along the road now that our plans have changed. Anyone from Coruscant would spot my carriage in a heartbeat and some of the people in Ansion may remember it as well."

"Well, it certainly leaves an impression," Rey said. "Between that and your disguise, you seem to be quite prone to theatrics."

Ren frowned at her jibe, but refused to take the bait. He snapped the reigns, propelling the horse onward through the snowy wilderness.

….

General Hux made his way through shadowy halls of Ilum castle, his boots clicking against the marble floor as he approached the throne room. Outside of the enormous oak doors were a row of white-armoured guards standing sentry, their faces hidden by their helmets as protocol demanded. Hux was thankful that his rank allowed him the freedom to dress in a less cumbersome uniform. As soon as he had arrived at his personal quarters, he had exchanged his armor for a doublet of black brocade emblazoned with the scarlet tiger of his family crest.

"His Majesty is expecting me." He said to the nearest soldier, straightening his back and addressing them with a sour expression.

The guards dutifully moved aside and pulled open the heavy door for him to enter.

Snoke's throne room was colder than any winter that Hux had ever lived through and the dry air was laced the faint smell of death that he was unable to ignore. It was as if His Majesty had a rotting corpse hidden somewhere. That was entirely possible, Hux thought.

"You may approach," Snoke said, his deep, raspy voice echoing around the bare chamber.

Hux moved forward and kneeled before the throne.

"Rise," Snoke commanded.

Hux obeyed.

"Tell me, was your recent mission a success?" Snoke asked.

"Your Highness, we found and captured the Resistance fighters hiding in the village of Tuanul," Hux said. "We executed the inhabitants as traitors to the crown for harboring fugitives."

"Good, Good." Snoke murmured, "And what of Lor San Tekka? Was our intel correct, were you able to find him?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, we found him," Hux replied. "But, unfortunately, Ren took it upon himself to strike him down before we had a chance to question him."

Snoke sighed and ran his fingers over his pale brow. "So impulsive." He muttered to himself.

Hux suppressed the grin that tugged at his lips. Finally, His Majesty was acknowledging the failures of his prized apprentice.

"We were able to extract some useful information from the other rebels," Hux added. "One revealed the location of their main encampment. We found it and burned it to the ground. We executed as many of them as we could and then chased the survivors to the Hosnian border. Once they crossed over, we decided to return and await further orders. That was two days ago, Your Majesty."

"I have not received word from Lanever Villecham," Snoke said. "If the Resistance is regrouping on his land, the border lookouts should have spotted them."

Hux nodded. "There were a fair amount of survivors. Certainly enough to arouse suspicion"

"And yet, I have received no word of Lanever's intentions to extradite them or even alert me to their location." Snoke mindlessly scraped his fingers along the arm of his throne as he mulled over Hux's report. "It would seem that my suspicions about our neighbors were correct, General. Perhaps it is time for us to act."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hux said with a bow. He was unsure of what His Majesty had planned for them, but the threatening timbre of his voice sent chills down his spine.

"And what of Ren?" Snoke asked. "Why has he not returned with you? I do not sense him anywhere near here."

"He broke from the group in the Ileemium forest to deliver a captive," Hux said. "Ren said that she was a mage and that he needed to bring her to you immediately."

"Then he should have been here days ago."

"Perhaps some tragedy has befallen him along the way," Hux suggested, trying his best to sound concerned.

"No, that's not it. I still feel him." Snoke said. The gem of his staff glowed faintly at the declaration. "He is still out there. I will have to begin the preparations without him. You may go now." He dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Hux said, bowing one last time.

….

It was late in the day when they spotted Ansion on the horizon. Ren returned his horse to ashes before he and Rey approached the city gates. Thatch huts skirted the town border and stone and timber framed buildings lined the market square, their chimneys puffing out clouds of smoke that hung over the settlement. There were a variety of shops and market stalls filled with merchants and craftsmen selling their wares, calling out their prices to gathering peasants.

Ren kept his head down as they passed through the crowd. He was met with curious glances and some passersby openly gaped at him. Even without his mask, he was a spectacle. His height alone caused him to stand out and his wounded face was an added point of interest.

Walking beside him, Rey could smell the lovely aroma of fresh bread drifting out of a baker's stall. She felt her stomach rumble and it was loud enough for Ren to hear it above the chattering crowd.

"Do you want us to stop here first?" he asked, pointing to the bakery.

Rey nodded and selected the tastiest looking pastry she could find while Ren fished his coin pouch out of the inner pocket of his robes.

The baker's wife regarded him politely as he paid for the food, but was unable to hide her curiosity as her eyes lingered on the wound that divided his face. The bleeding had stopped some time before and had formed a red scab that stood out prominently on his sun-starved skin. But he was surprised to discover that her look of curiosity and concern was preferable to the looks of terror that the common folk had always given him during his years as the Mage Hunter. Now he was just a man who happened to have an unfortunate-looking injury. The anonymity was strangely freeing.

Rey thanked both Ren and the baker for the large sweet roll scattered with poppyseeds. She wasted no time tearing into it and popping fluffy handfuls into her mouth. Ren had been taught to look down on the lack of proper etiquette that peasants displayed, but there was something endearing about her eagerness. Although, her hunger was another reminder that he was a failure as an escort and protector. How long had it been since he had caught her those rabbits? She had to be starving by now.

The next spectacle to catch Rey's attention among the lively market was a clothing stall. A middle-aged man sat at the counter while two young girls boasted loudly of their items and called out their prices. The younger of the two hung off the side of the stall with her boots on the counter and her arm wrapped around one of the beams.

Ren looked down at Rey's clothing peeking out from beneath his cloak and was reminded of how thin and ill-suited for the harsh weather they were. And after all that she had been through since crossing paths with him, the fraying edges had turned to tatters and the soles of her boots had torn loose and were letting in snow and slush to bite at her toes.

He could feel her thoughts seeming into his mind as she stared longingly at the fabric. She had never owned anything like that in her entire life. Like before, she wasn't reaching out to him on purpose. Ren was surprised that she was doing it so effortlessly when he was not unguarded in sleep and so long after they had opened up to one another in the cave. Perhaps their recent memory sharing had strengthened whatever magical connection now existed between them. Ren wondered if it would persist once they parted ways, lingering on as a token of their strange time together, or if it would pass away as if they had never met.

Ren joined Rey in front of the stall. Perhaps indulging her wishes would make up for his earlier outburst, he thought. The younger girl hopped down from her perch to greet her next customers, but as soon as she locked eyes with Ren, she stopped abruptly to stare up at him in shock.

Rey didn't blame her. Ren was clad in black leather, heavily armed and with a fresh wound marring his features. He was quite terrifying, especially to a small child.

Finally, the girl found the courage to speak, but instead of trying to make a sale, her childish curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to you face?" She blurted out, pointing her little finger up at him.

The older girl clamped her hand over her sister's mouth and pulled her out of sight. "I'm so sorry, m'lord." She said as she bowed her head. Her father immediately came to the front of the stall, placing himself between Ren and his daughters.

"M'lord, I apologize for my daughter's behavior," the man said. "She is just a child and doesn't know any better. Please forgive her." He glanced down at Ren's sword as if he expected him to run him through.

Ren was surprised that they had called him 'lord'. He had never been around anyone that didn't know how to properly address him, be it Prince Ren, Kylo Ren, or Mage Hunter. But taking him for a lower level of nobility was a reasonable assumption for them to make. As travel-worn as his clothes were, the finely-tanned leather and the elaborate sword at his belt were far beyond the means of a peasant.

Ren accepted his apology without bothering to correct him on his formal address. Let them think what they want. Contradicting their assumptions would only bring on questions he would rather not answer and he was in no mood to craft a new alias for himself.

The little girl wiggled out of her sister's grasp and peeked over the counter. "I'm sorry," She said.

Rey giggled at her tiny apology and smiled down at her. "It's alright, dear," she said.

The girl smiled back and came out from hiding to lift herself back onto the counter. "Did you want to buy something, m'lady? I'm sure you'd look beautiful in one of our dresses."

Before Rey could object, Ren answered for her. "She will need a complete set of clothes. Something warm."

The tailor's face lit up at the prospect of clothing nobility. "Yes, of course. Her ladyship is welcome to select anything we have here, but I'm afraid we don't have anything in stock that is large enough for a man of your lordship's stature. However, I could have something custom made if you were interested." The tailor bowed his head politely.

Ren looked back at Rey who could barely contain her shock at being taken for a lady.

The older girl leaned on the counter and studied them curiously. "Anyone else on the street could probably recognize you, but I'm afraid that I'm not as familiar with the nobility as I should be. I'm not sure who you are."

"We are not from these lands, so it is understandable that you would not know of us," Ren said.

"Is her ladyship your sister, then? A cousin? It seems strange to see a young woman of nobility without even a single handmaiden to attend her," she continued. "The last time we had a proper lady pass through, she had nearly a dozen servants trailing behind her."

The amused sound that Rey made as she tried to contain her laughter was the only answer that was needed.

The tailor's face turned beet red and he bowed his head once again. "Now, I'm afraid I must apologize for my other daughter, m'lord," He said.

The girl ignored her father and continued with her questioning. "Then she must be your lordship's wife. You probably have a lot of servants and guards at your castle, but I doubt a great warrior like yourself needs any help keeping his lady safe." She smiled up at them as if they were characters from some romantic ballad.

Rey flushed even redder than the tailor.

Ren tried to quickly formulate a proper excuse to contradict the girl's assumptions, but he was unable to think of anything that was both believable and unlikely to arouse further suspicion. He was traveling alone with a young woman that was not of his family; such an arrangement required an explanation of some sort. As much as Rey might object, they would have to play along.

"You are correct," he said plainly.

The girl grinned at her own cleverness.

Rey nearly spoke against his claims but was silenced by his booming voice in her mind. "Just go along with it," he told her. "You're not my prisoner anymore, so we need an excuse for traveling alone together. We don't need them asking any more questions."

Rey knew he was right. She remained silent and forced a small smile for the tailor.

Ren motioned toward the rows of dresses hanging from the stall. "Go ahead. Choose something."

Rey searched his face for an explanation, but after finding none, she reached out to his mind. "Why are you buying me clothes?" She asked him.

"I want my cloak back and you will freeze in those rags you have on under there. They're not even fit to be used as a dust cloth in the state that they're in," he thought back.

Rey shot an offended glance in Ren's direction and pulled his cloak tighter around herself. She then gingerly approached the inventory on display ran her fingers over the fabrics, delighting in the various textures. Passing over the more decorative ones, she instead selected a dress of pale, bluish gray. It was simply cut, with subtle puffs in the sleeves and light embroidery sewn over the bodice. The fabric was heavy enough to keep her warm and it was practical enough for travel.

"Is this one alright?" she asked, glancing between Ren and the tailor.

"A fine choice, m'lady. That one laces up quite nicely, so it won't require any alterations," the tailor said. "It has a matching cape as well, with a fur trimmed hood to keep you warm. And I'll have my girls select a warm pair of boots for you to wear."

She slipped a question into Ren's mind once more. "Are you sure about this?" she asked. No one had ever spent so much money on her. For him to do so in such a casual manner felt peculiar, as if there was some stipulation that she wasn't aware of.

"It's just clothing, Rey. It won't cost all that much." Ren silently replied as he reached for his coin pouch.

From where she stood, Rey could see that it held an obscene amount of gold and silver. She had never seen anyone carry so much wealth on their person before. He was a prince, she reminded herself. It was hard to think of him as such after being so convinced that he wasn't even human.

The two girls quickly fetched the dress and cloak down from where they hung, along with a new shift and folded them neatly before handing them over to Rey with a pair of leather boots placed neatly on top.

"Could you point us in the direction of the inn?" Ren asked the tailor after he had paid.

"The inn burned down three years ago and was never rebuilt. There are rooms for rent above the alehouse, but I doubt they will meet your lordship's standards," The tailor replied.

"We just need a place to rest for the night, so a warm bed is all we need," Ren said. Anything was better than sleeping on a cave floor.

The tailor gave them directions and his daughters bid them goodbye with bright smiles. Ren was quick to leave and walked with wide strides, which Rey found difficult to keep up with.

"I suppose I should thank you for the clothes." She said.

"It's no trouble." Ren gave a small shrug. "It's just wool and the fur is rabbit, but it should keep you warm enough."

"Well, I think it's lovely," Rey said, gazing down at the bundle.

Glancing over at her, Ren reminded himself that she was unaccustomed to luxuries, no matter how insignificant they might seem to him. He decided it was best to change the subject and spare her pride.

"I suppose we should discuss how increasingly effortless our mental discussions have become," Ren said.

Rey sighed. "I don't have any idea how this works, so there isn't much to discuss."

"This has never happened with anyone whose mind I've delved into before, but none of them had been able to push back like you did. That must have triggered something."

"Well, that was your own fault for trying to get into my mind in the first place."

"I know it was," Ren replied.

They followed the tailor's directions and found the alehouse wedged between the town butcher and a carpenter's workshop. The timber framing of the narrow structure was cracked and rotting and the sign above the oak door was faded beyond recognition. By comparison, Takodana Castle truly lived up to its name. Ren grimaced at the sight of it before prying open the door and leading the way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon entering the alehouse, Ren was met with the smell of cheap liquor and overcooked mutton. The place was cramped and filthy and the Only light came from the small fireplace in one corner which had a cauldron bubbling over it.

Four men were seated around the fire with their tankards in hand. The creaking of the door hinge alerted them to Ren's presence and they all turned to face him. They looked him over and immediately Ren could feel their emotions spilling out of their unguarded minds. He was met with mistrust and a touch of envy.

After stepping over the threshold, Rey came to stand beside him. The men's feelings took a turn as Rey came into view, shifting to a mix of curiosity and desire. As undeniably beautiful as Rey was, it was natural for men to take interest, but their thoughts of drunken lust were sickening.

Ren wondered if Rey even noticed the effect she had on others. The unconcerned expression she wore as she looked over the room and its inhabitants told him otherwise. Ren took her hand in his and hooked it over his left arm to escort her to the front bar, his narrowed gaze keeping watch on the curious patrons.

Rey curiously lifted her brow at the gesture, but went along nonetheless, accepting it as part of their charade of marital bliss.

Behind the bar sat a middle-aged woman alongside a man with a thick beard which fell down over his stained apron. The man lifted his head as he heard their approach and his mustachioed lip curled into a wide grin as he spotted their fine clothing.

"Well, good evening. What can I do for you, m'lord, m'lady?" the man asked with a courteous bow of his head. "My name is Chalmun and this is my wife, Akmena. It is our honor to welcome you to our humble establishment."

"We were told you had rooms to rent," Ren said as he produced his coin pouch from his cloak.

Chalmun's eyes brightened at the sight of the fat pouch. "Ah, yes, there's one left. It isn't very big, mind you, but you are welcome to it."

Ren paid the fee for a single night's stay, which he found to be somewhat overpriced for a night in this hovel. He would have preferred to find the best home in the town and offer to rent it from its owners, but they had drawn enough attention to themselves as it was.

Chalmun lifted himself from his stool to guide them to their room. The staircase had a noticeable dip running up the middle from years of frequent use and the narrow passageway and low ceiling made it feel as though it was closing in on them from all sides. As tall as he was, Ren had to duck as he climbed the steps.

"If there is anything I or my wife can do your you, just let me know. I'll be down at the bar, so you can pop down if you feel the need," Chalmun said. "Akmena will be serving supper in a short while and you are welcome to join us as soon as you're settled in. Your meals are included in your fee, so you won't owe me anymore coin."

Chalmun brought them before a wooden door and clicked open the rusted padlock with a turn of his key. "We aren't all that fancy around here and our rooms aren't meant to accommodate couples; usually we just get a few merchants passing through and the occasional patron too drunk to walk home, but I'm sure the two of you can manage. My wife and I actually prefer sleeping in a smaller bed, especially in winter. It's so much cozier." He paused to chuckle at his own comment. "Anyway, I'll leave you to it now, m'lord, m'lady," He said, bowing to each of them before heading back down the staircase.

Once he was out of earshot, Ren gave an exasperated sigh. He was dreading the idea of breaking bread with such a chatty man. He was so used to being avoided out of fear and respect. To be treated as a regular patron, albeit an obviously noble one, was exhausting.

He released Rey's arm and pulled open the door to see Chalmun hadn't lied about the size of it. It could hardly accommodate the tiny bed which took up the majority of the floorspace. Ren could immediately tell it was too short for a man of his stature. At least in the cave, he was able to stretch out. There was no other furniture in the room aside from a few hooks on one wall and the entire place smelled faintly of mildew. He wrinkled his nose at it in distaste.

Rey, however, was undeterred by their accommodations. Her lips spread into a wide grin and she quickly hung up her bag and sword before throwing herself onto the mattress. The bedstraw crunched under her weight as she sunk into it and she let out a satisfied hum as she stretched out her tired limbs.

"It's a real bed," she said as she spread her arms across the patchwork blanket.

"A real bed?" Ren repeated. It was barely worthy of the name.

Rey sat upright and folded her hands in her lap. "I never slept in a real bed before. Unkar had one, but I slept on a hay pile in the barn," she quietly explained.

Ren didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to express his sympathy for her unfortunate upbringing, but he felt it might shame her to even acknowledge it. It was better to change the subject.

"The barkeep and his wife don't suspect anything. I felt their confusion, but it could be because they think we're traveling noblemen. Not even the most insignificant of the nobility would be seen in a place like this. I suspect we may become a piece of local gossip. Nonetheless, it should be safe for us to stay here. Although, those other men downst—"

"Wait, you read their mind without them knowing?" Rey asked. "Wouldn't they have felt it?"

"I sensed their feelings, but only touched the surface. Nothing they'd notice. People who leave their minds unguarded are easy to read this way. It always came naturally to me and sometimes I do it without realizing it. With the proper training, any mage should be able to sense the feeling of others. I can show you if you'd like."

"I'd rather not." Rey shook her head. "For now, I just want to try on my dress and then eat supper."

"Alright," Ren said with a shrug before going to wait outside the door.

After a few moments, he heard Rey's voice calling to him from inside. "You can come in now," she said.

Ren reopened the door to see she had discarded her tattered rags and placed his cloak on the bed. She was now wearing her new gown and cloak and had tied her hair back into three neat buns—the same style she had worn the day they had met. She was smiling brighter than he had ever seen before. Even though the gown was not the most costly or embellished, she still looked every bit as noble as the villagers presumed her to be.

"It's perfect," She said as she spun around to admire the twirl of her skirt.

Ren couldn't help cracking a small smile at her innocent enthusiasm. "You look lovely," he said.

Rey's grin wavered as she caught his eye and her freckled cheeks flushed a brighter shade of pink. "Thank you." She said as she smoothed down her skirt. "Now are you ready to get something to eat? I'm famished." She grabbed her sword belt and looped it around her waist. She wasn't letting it out of her sight for even a moment.

Ren nodded and followed her out the door.

The smell of boiled vegetables and roast mutton reached them on the stairs and immediately wet Rey's appetite. The roll she had eaten earlier had been wonderful, but having eaten only a bit of wild hare since crossing paths with Ren, she would need a lot more to be truly satisfied.

Down in the common room, Akmena was standing by the cauldron and spooning out portions of stew and handing them out to the men who were still sitting close to the fire. An additional bench had been pulled up to accommodate Ren and Rey.

Akmena turned to greet them. "Hello m'lord, m'lady," she said. "My husband has stepped out to get some firewood and should be back soon. You can come and have your supper now if you'd like."

"Thank you, Akmena. That would be wonderful," Rey said, rubbing her hands together. "I'm famished."

Akmena nodded and dished out a generous portion for each of them. Rey sat herself down on the bench and Ren slid in close beside her.

Across from them, the men continually stole glances at Rey and her flattering new dress as she spooned the hot stew into her mouth, too preoccupied to notice their gawking. Ren, however, sensed their licentious thoughts yet again and nearly crushed his trencher in his tense grip. He tried to distract himself by shoveling a steaming spoonful into his mouth. It was rather bland compared to what came from the castle kitchens, but Rey seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the satisfied noises she made as she took another bite which seemed a bit large for her delicate little mouth.

Once Akmena had served everyone their meal, she spooned out a portion for herself and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to join us? Rey asked, gesturing to the empty space at the edge of their bench. "There's plenty of room."

"You're very kind, m'lady, but there's no need to trouble yourself," Akmena said. "I'll be just fine eating in the back room."

"No, really," Rey said. "You cooked our food and this is your establishment, after all. It's only right you should join us."

"If you insist, m'lady," Akmena said with a smile. She then sat herself down at the end of the bench.

"This stew is wonderful, by the way," Rey said as she wiped a drop from the corner of her mouth.

"That's kind of you to say, m'lady," Akmena said. "I'm sure it's not what you're used to. Same goes for the room you've rented. What brings you and your husband here, anyhow? If you don't mind me asking."

"We are just passing through," Rey replied. "But this is a wonderful village. The marketplace was particularly interesting. Re—my Lord husband bought this dress for me from one of the stalls and the bakery was fantastic."

"It is a beautiful dress, m'lady," Akmena said. "It really suits you."

One of the men seated nearby interrupted their conversation with a forced cough. "If you're done flattering your betters, Akmena, won't you do your job and get us another round of ale?" he suggested. His speech slurred and his good eye was half-lidded as it gazed over at them.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Evazan," Akmena said. "If you drink yourself sick again, how will you tend to your patients in the morning?"

Evazan's companions chucked at her comment, causing him to turn a troubling shade of red and form an angry scowl.

"My patients are none of your concern," Evazan said. A bit of spittle escaped the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "If you want us to pay, you should worry about keeping your customers happy, you old sow."

"How dare you!" Rey gasped. "You can't speak to her that way. Apologise immediately." She set her food aside and folded her arms stubbornly.

The jeering of the drunken men got even louder and Evazan snorted at her command. "I don't think I will, m'lady." His gaze lowered to the curve of her fitted bodice and his lips curled into a menacing grin. "Unless you can convince me to, that is."

Ren stood abruptly, spilling his meal onto the dirt floor. He loomed over the drunkard, his nostrils flared and his fist tightly balled at his sides.

Too drunk for self-preservation, Evazan snorted at his threatening glare. "Your pretty little wife must not think you're as handsome now that you've got that ugly thing on your face." He made a vague gesture toward it. "What happened? Not as mighty a warrior as you thought? Perhaps she'd like to trade up." He looked past Ren to grin over at Rey.

Without a word, Ren ripped the tankard from Evazan's grasp and smashed it across his face. He fell to the ground into a motionless heap and a trail of blood began seeping from his brow.

Rey sat frozen in shock with her hands over her mouth and Akmena shrieked and ran to hide behind the bar.

The remaining men stood to confront Ren as quickly as their inebriated states would allow. The largest of the group came barreling towards him, shouting incoherently. Ren caught him by his tunic as soon as he came within reach and shoved him violently, causing him to fall back onto his bench, splintering and crushing it under his weight. His arm twisted at an unnatural angle beneath his unconscious body.

Another man came forward, his gait somewhat steadier than the others. Knowing his crystal blade would give him away, Ren instead pulled his dagger from his belt. The man lunged at Ren's legs, throwing him off balance and causing him to fall to the ground and lose his grip on his dagger. The two of them tangled on the floor with Ren eventually ending up on top with his hands around the man's throat. The man scraped helplessly at Ren's forearms as Ren tightened his grip, a frightening madness in his eyes.

Rey looked on in horror. The man with whom she had formed an unconventional truce over the past few days had fallen away, revealing the killer she knew him to be.

Behind them, the last man standing retrieved Ren's dagger from the ground and made a move toward Ren, who was too preoccupied to notice. Rey knew she had to do something. There was no time to warn him. Seeing no other option, she tugged her sword from her belt and swung the blade, hilt and all, at the man. It caught him across the face with a loud crack and left him sprawled at her feet.

Ren turn to look when he heard the sound and went wide-eyed at the sight of the unconscious man with his own dagger held limply in his hand.

Ren then looked up at Rey. She stood teary eyed and shaking as she held on to her weapon. "Just let him go, Ren." She begged.

Ren immediately obeyed. He released his grip on the man and allowed him to scramble out from underneath him. He gasped raggedly and then ran out the door and into the night, leaving the others behind.

Ren looked at the men at their feet, from her victim to his own. They were battered, bloody and disturbingly still. What had he done? He looked back at Rey and moved towards her with his hand outstretched, ready to plead his case, but she instinctively stepped back from him.

A cool breeze blew through the room as Chalmun entered through the back door with an armful of firewood, which he dropped as soon as he took in the scene before him.

"What happened here?" He shouted. "Where's Akmena?"

Akmena came running from her hiding spot behind the bar and threw her arms around him. He immediately pulled her close and smoothed back the silver hair from her tear-stained face, searching for any sign of injury. "Did someone hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head and then buried her face in his shoulder.

Chalmun gave Rey a concerned look and then lowered his gaze to the sword in her hand. Before he had a chance to ask her what had happened, she tore from the room and bolted up the stairs. She heard Ren calling behind her, pleading for her to stop, but she ignored him. She threw open the door to their room and slammed it behind her.

She leaned against the plaster wall and slid to the ground before burying her head in her hands. How could she have been so naive? She had let his memories and the revelation of his identity cloud her judgment, tricking her into believing he could somehow change now that he had forsaken his master. Perhaps Ren had been right. Perhaps Snoke really did kill Prince Ben, leaving a vengeful monster in his stead. Was Ren really planning on bringing her to safety, or was that just another lie she had foolishly let herself believe?

It had taken only the slightest provocation to draw out his true nature. How could she have believed showing him some memories and indulging his play at being a gentleman would undo all his past sins? He was still a monster even if he didn't have a mask. After seeing the bloodthirsty look in his eyes, there was no denying it.

She looked down at her dress, instantly feeling sick at the sight of it. She had let him bribe her with frivolous gifts. What would her friends with the Resistance think if they could see her now, letting herself be clothed and cared for by one of their greatest enemies, pretending to be his wife, and sleeping in his arms? The cold was no excuse. She should have gotten away as soon as she had the chance.

She stood and began to loosen the lacing of her bodice. Once free of it, she kicked aside her boots and removed the rest of her clothes, until only her cotton shift remained. She threw the clothes aside and crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket around her for warmth. She finally let her tears spill as she wondered how badly the men had been hurt—particularly the one she had injured in Ren's defense.

A pounding came at the door. "Rey, are you in there?" Ren's voice had returned to the restrained gentleness he reserved for her. "Can I come in, please?"

"Were any of them killed?" Rey asked, her voice cracking.

"No, just injured," Ren assured her. "They'll live. Now let me in."

Rey let out a small whimper of relief. She hadn't become a murderer in his defense.

Ren then burst through the door, his eyes wide and his hair forming a disheveled black halo. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rey looked almost offended by his concern. "Am I alright?" she repeated, wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's wrong with you? You could have killed someone! I could have killed someone."

Ren raked his fingers through his dark waves. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Scared me? You almost killed them, Ren. For what? Insulting you?"

Ren's concerned expression shifted to one of shock. "You think that's why I struck him? Because he insulted me?" Ren asked, his tone flat and guarded.

Rey laid back down and turned away from him. She didn't want to hear his excuses.

"I read their thoughts Rey," Ren began to explain. "I felt all of the horrible things they wanted to do to you. I felt it as soon as we walked through the door."

"So that's your excuse? You were defending my honor?" Rey asked sardonically. "I've dealt with drunken lechers before, Ren. I don't need you slaughtering everyone who looks at me the wrong way."

"But they—"

"Why do you even care?" Rey demanded.

Ren's lips set into a fine line. It was a reasonable question, but one he didn't quite know how to answer. "Is it wrong that I wanted to keep you safe?" He asked. "After everything, I thought you would understand."

"That's not the way to keep someone safe. You can't just attack people for thinking something you don't like." Rey rubbed at her eyes. She was frustrated with herself and with him. How could she have let herself go along with him like this? Even if he wasn't following Snoke's orders and taking her as a prisoner, he was still a murderer. Being Leia and Han's son didn't change that.

Rey's feelings sliced through him, cutting to the bone. He knew she was right. He might have renounced Snoke, but he hadn't truly renounced his teachings. He had backslid without a second thought. He had truly acted as the monster she had thought him to be.

Rey felt him at the edge of her mind, probing at the thoughts and emotions she was unwittingly throwing at him. She pushed him from her mind and turned away to collected her feelings.

He felt her mental shove and didn't fight back. Now wasn't the time to be demanding. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked.

A gentle knock came at the door, interrupting Ren's introspection.

"Are you alright, m'lady?" Akmena asked, her voice muffled by the wooden barrier.

Rey rubbed at her eyes again. "I'm fine, Akmena," she said, trying to sound as composed as she was able.

"Alright, m'lady. Come find me if you need anything. Goodnight, then." Akmena said.

Rey turned back to Ren. "Why isn't she mad at us? And how did you explain yourself to Chalmun?"

"I didn't need to explain myself," Ren said. "Everyone has their price. The barkeep will take care of it."

Rey narrowed her gaze. "Well, I don't have a price, Ren. You can't just buy me things and expect me to just ignore what you do. You can't bribe me into compliance."

Ren looked down to her discarded dress, feeling foolish for his earlier indulgences. "I wasn't bribing you," he said.

She wordlessly turned away and cocooned herself in the blanket, tucking her limbs in close and burying her head in bedding. She was tired of arguing and wanted to rest. The alehouse was reasonably warm, and while the blanket might not have been comfortable, it was certainly thick enough. She wasn't cold or feverish any longer so there was no need for them to huddle together to fight off the cold.

Even if there was a need, Ren knew it would be pointless to try to get close to her now. Instead, He seated himself down on the wooden floor, dusty as it was, and leaned against the wall for support. He had been looking forward to finally sleeping in a bed again, but he knew Rey needed her space. Besides, he had slept in worse places before.

He could sense how tired and frustrated she was. He felt her unguarded thoughts slipping into his mind once more. "What am I still doing here?" she asked herself before letting sleep overtake her.

Ren couldn't help but feel slightly offended and wanted to remind her she was there because he was her best hope of safely reaching her destination. But he remained silent. He understood why she felt the way she did. He had caused her nothing but trouble since the day they met. Actually, he had been a looming threat to her long before they met in person, due to his fearsome reputation and his contribution to Hux's raid on her campsite.

At least she would be free of him once they reached her destination.

The thought of parting ways with her finally hit home, suddenly becoming real. It did not sit well with him. He had readily offered to escort her wherever she wanted, she deserved it after all this. But actually letting her go was another matter.

The future he had imagined for them before he had learned the truth of his master was a future with her at his side in Snoke's service until the day he became king. He would have given her a luxurious life full of all the comforts she had been denied her whole life. But he now knew that future would never have been possible. Snoke would have just used her like he had used him—if he had even allowed her to live.

Now Ren was faced with the task of revising his plans. He didn't want to keep her prisoner but dreaded the thought of never seeing her again. Perhaps once Snoke was dealt with, he might find her again. Would she want to be found? If not, could he bring himself to respect her wishes?


	11. Chapter 11

At the head of the war room, King Lanever Villecham sat in an enormous throne of carved oak that overwhelmed his shriveled frame. To Finn, he appeared to be nearly as ancient as Snoke, but that was as far as the comparison went. While Snoke had instilled a petrified fear in Finn's heart, which was drilled in by the relentless command of General Hux, Lanever exuded kindness and sagely wisdom.

Leia sat at Lanever's right hand and held his attention for the majority of the strategy meeting while Poe, Han, and the other Resistance members gave their input as needed. Finn had chosen to stand back with the crowd once the seats had all been taken, looking on and listening intently, but never venturing to speak up.

A map of Hosnia and the surrounding kingdoms was carved into the wood of the table and small models and flags had been placed to represent various settlements and military strongholds. Having been sister cities during the time of the Empire, Coruscant and the Hosnian capital were built alongside the same gulf and were only a short voyage apart. The flags stood side by side, separated only by the small dip carved into the oak to represent the water between them.

Lanever cleared his throat and adjusted his gold-rimmed spectacles. The crowd fell silent and waited for him to speak.

"I propose that we sail to Coruscant under the flag of a merchant ship," he said, pointing a jeweled finger at a bronze statuette that that was crudely fashioned into the shape of a boat. "Once at the port, a small team can infiltrate the guard tower at night and raise the gates to allow our forces to take the castle."

"I second that plan," Leia said. She then turned to her left to face Poe. "Should we execute it, I nominate Poe as our commander, if he is willing. I doubt anyone here will deny that he is the greatest warrior among us and a capable leader."

The surrounding crowd offered words of encouragement and pleas for him to accept, with a few showing their support with clapping and cheering.

Poe smiled and raised his hand to silence them. "It would be my honor to lead the mission. Together we can take the castle and give Snoke the justice he deserves."

Jess raised her voice from the crowd. "I would gladly fight by your side, Poe, but how do you suppose we accomplish this? I doubt Snoke's night watch is incompetent enough for us to just waltz in and take the place."

Poe thought for a moment before answering. "We have a few sets of armor taken during our last raid. With those, we should be able to gain entry if we choose the proper time to breach their defenses. But only if we have the right person help us gain entry. That's where Finn comes in."

Finn went wide-eyed as the crowd collectively turned to him with expectant stares.

Poe flashed him an encouraging grin. "As a former soldier of the Royal Army and resident of Illum Castle, Finn will know more about them than any spy or scout will be able to discover."

Lanever turned toward Finn and raised a bushy eyebrow. "Is this true, young man? Can you help us breach their defenses? It will surely prove to be a hazardous quest, one that many here may not survive. No one can force you to throw your lot in with us, but I can't stress enough how vital this mission is. Your contribution could be the turning point in this war." He stroked his pillowy beard as he awaited Finn's answer.

The crowd waited in silence, their expectant stares closing in on him and burning away at his composure. He felt sweat begin to pool on his brow.

Finn took a deep but shaky breath before answering. "I—yes, I'll do it. I'll help however I can"

More applause erupted from the crowd and a nearby soldier slapped him affectionately on the back. Finn couldn't help but smile.

Lanever broke up the chatter by clearing his throat once more. Once they quieted down, he continued. "Now, if there are no other propositions, we can put this to a vote."

The decision was unanimous, with each member of the Resistance raising their hand in support.

Leia clasped her hands together. "So it's settled, then. Finn and Poe will lead the siege and infiltrate the guard tower at the outer gate. We can leave at dawn."

Finn felt the blood drain from his face. "What? We're leaving so soon?"

"Our scouts report that a good portion of Snoke's forces have been spotted away from the capital. We need to make our move while he is least protected," Leia said. "With the map to my brother lost, striking now is our best chance at victory. If we wait any longer, we risk giving them the time to return to defend the castle. There's no way of knowing when we will have another chance like this."

Han spoke up by Leia's side. "And don't forget, if we leave now we have a better chance of finding Rey."

Finn's shoulders slumped at the mention of her name and unspeakable scenarios replayed in his head, taunting him for his failure once more. He tried to remember Poe's reassuring words from before. There was still hope.

"So are you still in?" Han asked.

Finn squared his shoulders and nodded solemnly. "I'm ready. I'll do whatever it takes."

The remainder of the day was spent planning out the specifics of their mission, allocating various duties and devising way of smuggling themselves past the castle's inner and outer gates. Once everything was as decided, King Lanever dismissed the meeting, allowing them a short recess in the feast hall while their ships were being loaded and prepared for departure. The feather beds they had been promised would have to wait for another day.

Just as Finn turned to leave, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around to see Jess staring up at him, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Do you really think Rey's still alive?" She asked, keeping her voice low enough that only the two of them could hear it over the sound of boots striking the marble floor.

"I know that the Mage Hunter his captives alive," Finn said. "But I have no clue what he does with them once they reach the castle."

Jess cast her eyes downward. "Just...if you find her, bring her back, Finn. Whatever it takes, we can't leave her there. She was only trying to help us..." Her words trailed off as a lump caught in her throat.

Finn placed his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Jess. If she's alive, I will find her and keep her safe."

Jess thanked him and said a brief farewell before slipping back into the crowd. Finn followed suit, looking forward to his last hot meal before their mission.

….

Rey slipped on her dress and pulled the lacing of the bodice snugly against her. She made certain that she had all of her belongings into her satchel, except for her worn travel clothes, which she left discarded on the floor. She paused at before grabbing for her sword and stared at the glimmering steel of the sheath, imagining the luminous crystal within it. Now that she knew Ren's true identity, she had thought back to what Leia had said, that she had hoped to pass the blade on as a family heirloom to her son one day. Rey almost felt guilty for not telling him but knew that he couldn't be trusted with it.

And he certainly couldn't be trusted to escort her to Luke. She would have to continue the last leg of her journey on her own.

She fixed the sword belt to her waist and turned to face Ren. He was still asleep, leaning against the wall with his shoulders hunched forward and his head flopped to the side in a position that looked far from comfortable. Knowing that leaving without an explanation might inspire another chase, Rey decided to wake him. Instead of shaking him or calling out to him, she simply nudged at the edge of his mind to coax him awake.

His eyes fluttered open. They were bloodshot and dark circles hung beneath them. After stretching and groaning as he pulled himself up from the floor, he turned to face her.

"Good morning, Rey. Are you ready to leave?" His eyes remained half-lidded. "I can be ready soon. I'll just need to redress and collect my things." He ran his hands through his disheveled hair.

"That won't be necessary," Rey said. "My destination isn't very far. I can get there by myself on foot."

Ren furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? I said that I would take you where you wanted to go."

"And you have," Rey said. "Thank you for letting me go and offering to help, but you don't need to worry about me any longer. I can go from here on my own."

"Is this about last night?" Ren asked curling his hands into tight fists. "Rey, those drunken louts deserved it. They thought—"

Rey lifted her hands to silence him. "Don't start on that again, please. As...unpleasant as that incident was, it's not why I'm leaving, I swear it."

Ren rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared down at her with one brow lifted. "So you just don't need me anymore? That's it?"

"Yes. Like I said, I can take care of myself from here."

Rey could feel his emotions beginning to bleed out. She found his bewilderment understandable but was surprised by how deeply disappointed he felt. Thankfully he did not seem to be angry.

"At least take some gold with you just in case you need it," Ren said as he retrieved his coin pouch and scooped out a heaping handful.

Rey gave him a wary look and made no move to take it. "More gold, Ren?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "I'm not bribing you or anything. I just want to make sure you can buy yourself food if you need it."

Rey nodded and placed the coins into her satchel before reaching for the door handle.

"Wait," Ren said, catching her by the wrist. His eyes darted to her new cloak that still hung on the wall by a rusty hook. "You forgot your cloak."

He took it from where it hung, carefully placed it around her and closed the fastener. His hands came to rest on her shoulders as he stared down at her.

"So this is it then?" he asked.

Rey met his dark gaze, guarding both her expression and her thoughts. She hoped that once they were apart, the distance between them would cut off whatever it was that tethered their minds. It would be exhausting having to shut him out for the rest of her life. As it were, his thoughts and emotions threatened to overwhelm her as they tugged and prodded at her own.

"Without me trailing behind you, I suppose you will be headed for Ilum Castle," Rey said.

Ren's hands lingered ever so slightly as he pulled them to his sides. He did not contradict her.

"Goodbye, Ren," Rey said. "For what it's worth, I don't blame you for not wanting to see your parents. My own family left me on Unkar's doorstep, so I know how it feels to be abandoned.

"I won't ask what your plans are from here, but once they're complete, I hope that you will find peace and be able to make a better life for yourself. "

Ren set his lips into a fine line and furrowed his brow. "Goodbye, Rey." His voice was clipped and restrained. "Thank you for...everything."

Ren remained silent as Rey finally left, giving him one last parting glance before disappearing from view.

….

Left alone, Ren redressed and collected his things from the rented room. He refused Chalmun and Akmena's offer of sharing a morning meal and instead asked for them to pack him one for the road. After shoving the bundle of meat, bread, and cheese into the inner pockets of his cloak, he plodded out into to the town square. He squinted as the morning sun stung at his eyes. He shielded them with his hand as he scanned the streets for any sign of Rey, hoping for one last look at her. Only a few shopkeepers and early customers populated the market square and she was easily spotted at the opposite end of the square

Ren hung back and watched from the shadows, digging his fingers into palms, as she walked further and further away. He wouldn't go after her, he promised himself—this was for the best.

Rey stopped beside a beggar girl who sat barefoot under the awning of a boarded-up shop. She crouched down beside her and pulled a gold coin from her satchel to place in the girl's hand. The little vagabond threw her arms around Rey's neck and pulled her in close, her dirty little face beaming with gratitude. Rey happily hugged her back before pulling away and bidding her goodbye.

Ren wondered how long his gold would last with her doling it out to the needy. She was too generous for her own good, he decided. He could feel her compassion for the girl through their bond. It was almost blinding.

Rey briefly stopped the city gate, exchanging words with one of the guards which Ren was unable to hear. The guard pointed into the distance and Rey nodded and started off in the indicated direction.

After he waited long enough that he was certain that Rey would be long gone, Ren strode toward the city gate. He maneuvered his way past the market stalls where merchants were busily scraping the ice and snow from their storefronts and carts before filling their displays with merchandise. As he passed the corner where the beggar girl had stood, Ren saw that she had gathered an audience. Two younger children looked on in wonder as the little girl held up the coin with both hands.

As Ren passed, he heard them speaking amongst themselves in excited whispers. It was probably more than anyone had ever given them, Ren suspected. The girl caught his eye and recoiled from his gaze, clutching as her little treasure as if he might swoop down and steal it.

The guard at the gate bid him farewell with a courteous bow of his head as he passed through the gate. Once he walked a fair distance and was safe from the prying eyes of the villagers, Ren reformed his horse and took off toward the capitol.

….

Finn leaned against the ship's railing and stared out at the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the gulf as their sailed toward Coruscant. The gentle waves lapped against the side of the ship as he let his mind wander.

Below deck, his comrades were getting as much rest as they could before the coming mission. Finn's bunk remained empty. Instead, he had remained on the upper deck in hopes that a bit of fresh sea air might clear his head.

The two other vessels that accompanied his own trailed behind, their hulls slicing through the water at an even pace, pulled forward by the bright green sails of the Hosnian Merchants' Guild.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Poe approach and jumped as he felt his hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"It's just me, Finn," Poe said.

Finn breathed a small sigh of relief and offered Poe a weak smile. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Can't sleep?" Poe asked.

Finn nodded and slumped back against the rail.

"Mind if I join you?" Poe asked, sliding in beside him.

"You're welcome to." Finn shrugged as he continued to stare out into the water.

"So tell me, what has you so preoccupied?" Poe asked, his voice gentle and quiet. "Are you worried about the siege? Is it about Rey?"

"I just...it feels so strange returning to the only place I ever called home as a rebel instead of a royal soldier," Finn said.

"It was my home once too," Poe said. "I haven't been back since the coup. I can only imagine what that monster has done to the place."

"Before I found you again, I was planning to start over and forget about this place altogether," Finn said. "I know it's the right thing to do, but it still feels like a betrayal somehow. As misguided as they are, those soldiers were the closest thing I ever had to a family."

Poe moved closer and kept his hand wrapped around Finn's shoulder. "We will only take as many lives as we must. Anyone who surrenders will be given a fair trial. Surely you aren't the only one dissatisfied with the Royal Army."

Finn nodded. "I hope some of them come to their senses." He paused for a moment before tightening his grip on the rail. "And then I think about Rey. I have no idea if she's alive or not. If she is, I have no way of knowing what that monster is doing to her…"

"Finn, you're doing the best you can for her," Poe said. "Worrying yourself sick won't help anything. You need to rest up for the battle ahead. " He placed his hand over Finn's and gave him a look of steely determination. "I promise you, Finn. If she's there, we will find her, if not, we will make them pay."

Finn felt a lump form in his throat as the salt air stung at his eyes. He nodded to Poe who smiled over at him in return and gripped his hand a little tighter.

"Do you want to go back below deck now?" Poe asked. "Or do you want to be alone for a while longer?"

"I'll come with you. I think I've breathed enough salt air for now."

….

Ren could see Mt. Ilum clearly in the distance, like a jagged knife cutting through the earth to loom over the city below. Among the clouds at the uppermost peak, the pale marble of the castle could be seen nestled amongst the rocks.

Ren spurred the horse forward. He knew that his destiny awaited him atop that mountain. He would take his revenge and his birthright with the merciless edge of his blade.

He snapped the reigns like a whip and willed his horse forward. If the beast were made of living flesh it would have collapsed beneath him miles before. Ren gritted his teeth and his breath came out in sharp bursts that froze in the frigid air.

He rode until sweat dripped from his brow and his muscles strained from exertion. He was reminded of his desperate ride through the blizzard with Rey clinging to his chest, cold and delirious. He felt his chest tighten at the memory and his saddle felt suddenly bare.

He allowed his steed to slow beneath him, eventually stopping at the top of an ice-covered knoll. His lungs ached as he strained to catch his breath.

He felt Rey's emotions flutter at the edge of his mind. Wherever she was, she felt hesitant but curious. Ren's curiosity nagged at him, but he decided not to press further into her thoughts. He doubted that she would want him to intrude.

To distract himself, he pictured his plans coming to fruition. He stared up at the castle and pictured himself on the throne of his ancestors, a jeweled crown weighing heavy on his head, and scores of loyal subjects bowing before him. It was a hopeful dream, one he visited often in times of doubt and defeat, but now it rang empty. He thought back to what Rey had said about his plans and future, about finding peace.

He opened his cloak and pulled out Rey's discarded shawl which he had retrieved from the floor of their room. He held it in his hand, running his fingers over the fabric as he stared down at it.

After a long pause, he lifted his gaze to his Castle once more before wrapping Rey's shawl around his gauntlet and tying it in place. He tugged at the reins and guided his horse through the rift in the snow he had created and began to retrace his path back to Ansion.

….

The port of Coruscant was massive, with seemingly endless rows of ships lining the docks and crowds of people coming and going on the shore. There were merchants moving their goods, travelers with their belongings strapped to their backs, and a troubling number of royal officials inspecting the incoming ships and looking over customs papers.

Jess had volunteered to pose as their captain, donning rich fabrics befitting her role as a high Ranking member of the Merchants' Guild. When a uniformed officer came to stand expectantly before their ship, she strode down the ramp to meet him with her papers in hand. The official carefully inspected her documents while his men searched their ship, eventually granting them his seal of approval and leaving them to unload their cargo.

"How did we get the right documentation?" Finn whispered as they readied the carriages. "I've been on port duty before and our customs are incredibly strict. They have a good eye for forgery."

Poe leaned in close and flashed him a sly grin. "King Lanever can't be too open about his support of the Resistance outside of his court for diplomatic reasons, but he and Leia have many connections within the Merchants' Guild. They've helped us to disrupt the royal army's supply lines and spread false information among their ranks many times before, but they've never been too bold, for fear of getting caught." Poe said. "The information on the papers are correct; we are 327 in number even if the names and occupations are all false and we are transporting arms, with carriages and horses to carry them, but our reasons for doing so are fabricated, of course. Pretending to be a band of merchant selling armor and weaponry not only gives us a good excuse for being so heavily armed, but it will also allow everyone to blend into the market square until you and I get through the gate and give the signal. Pretty genius, right?"

Finn chuckled. "You bet. I think we might actually pull this off."

….

The portly man who guarded the city gates of Ansion gasped and nearly fell from his seat at the sound of Ren's horse braying. Ren pulled the beast to a stop before the frightened man.

"Where did she go?' Ren demanded. He was windblown and weary and had barely had a chance to catch his breath.

The guard remained silent with his mouth hanging open.

"The young woman in the silver dress, the one from this morning. Tell me where you sent her," Ren said. "I saw you point her eastward. Where was she headed?"

The man stumbled over his words before finally uttering "I...cannot say. That would infringe on the lady's privacy."

"That young woman is my wife and I am her lord husband," Ren said. His steed dug its ashen hooves into the ground and snorted at the guard's feet "I order you to tell me where she sent so that I might find her."

"Her husband?" The guard looked down at Ren's sword and swallowed heavily. "I'm sorry that I did not recognize you by your description, m'lord. I should have known."

"My description?" Ren asked.

The guard nodded. "It's been all over town. People were saying that a beautiful young woman of noble birth was visiting our city, accompanied by her lord husband. They described you as tall and dark-haired with a wounded face." He bit his lip after mentioning Ren's wound as if he was afraid of inciting Ren's wrath.

"Just tell me where she went," Ren said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes, m'lord. She was asking how to get to the seaside, asked about a boat—"

Ren took off before the man could continue, his cloak billowing out behind him as he rode off.

Just as it had been when he visited Ansion before, the waterfront was merely a small series of docks made of rotting planks that threatened to sink into the murky depths of the sea. The only person Ren could see was an elderly fisherman who was busily loading supplies into his boat.

As he saw Ren approach, he looked around as if searching for an escape and clutched his fishing net to his chest.

"Have you seen my wife?" Ren demanded. "Chestnut hair, freckles, carrying a sword about as big as she is."

"Ah, yes. Her Ladyship came by here early this morning." The fisherman relaxed his stance as his face lit up with recognition. Ren guessed that he must have heard their tale as well.

"And where is she now?" Ren asked.

"She rented one of my boats, m'lord. She said she was headed for the island."

"There's an island here?"

"Yes, m'lord. I warned her against seeking out that haunted place. We fishermen have long heard the voices and seen the lights in the tower. Why a lady would want to venture to such a place I have no idea, but she paid me handsomely."

"I will require a boat as well. Any of them will do," Ren said.

"I'm afraid that all I have left is my fishing boat," he pointed to the largest vessel at the dock. "She's my livelihood, m'lord."

"I promise to return it," Ren said as he dug into his cloak and pulled his coin pouch free. "I will pay you handsomely in advance, enough to purchase an even finer vessel should I fail to return."

The fisherman's eyes went wide at the gold Ren presented him and immediately agreed to Ren's offer.

….

Rey's resolve began to crumble as she rowed across the salty surface of the water. The only sound she could hear was the slap of her oars against the waves and her own shallow breath. The air was so thick with fog that she was barely able to see more than an arm's length in front of her, forcing her to row on blindly.

After having lost all sense of time or space, she had no way of knowing how far she had gone from the shore or even which direction she was heading, but was too late to turn back now.

The fisherman had told her of the strange rumors that surrounded the island and kept the villagers from going near it. The stories had been retold countless times, all giving a different version of the island's nature, but all agreeing that there was something unnatural occurring. Some stories described a wailing voice, some the calls of wild beasts, and others told of shadowy figures near the water's edge and strange lights shining out into the night.

Before long, Rey's oar sunk into the rocky shore and a solitary tower emerged from the fog. It jutted from the earth, as integrated into the island as the rough boulders that surrounded it. Thick, thorny vines wove through the walls and bound the crumbling stones together, as if nature itself was holding it in place against the forces of the wind and waves. The single door and window were both bound shut by the creeping foliage as if no one had come or gone in ages.

She stepped out of the rowboat and began to drag it ashore. Once she was certain that it would not be taken by the tide, she crept closer to the tower door. The wood had swollen and splintered in the damp sea air. It looked like any other abandoned ruin, but there was something about it that drew her in, tugging at the part of her she had kept hidden for so long. This was undoubtedly a place of magic.


	12. Chapter 12

Rey tugged at the vines that barred the door. They were like ropes of tempered steel and their thorns cut into her fingers as she struggled to maintain her grip, but still they refused to give way. She pulled back and instead unsheathed her crystal sword. She wedged the blade between the vines and sliced them free with a satisfying crack. Rey stared in amazement as the severed vines shrunk back and retreated between the stones like slithering snakes to reveal the door. It was splintered and warped from its bindings, but still held strong.

Rey slid her blade back into its sheath and grabbed the handle. The chill of the rusted metal bit into her bare fingers. With a bit of force, she was able to pry it open and peer into the darkness of the tower.

Thin slivers of daylight sliced between the stones to illuminate the tower's interior. Shelves lined the circular walls, filled with endless rows of books and strange artifacts. A winding staircase stood in the center of the room, leading up into the darkness above her. Rey stepped closer to the shelves, straining to see in the dim light. She found a bronze statue in the shape of an eagle, a string of glass beads, and a broken vase, among other seemingly unrelated artifacts. They were all caked over with dust and neatly laid out apart from one another, like holy relics on display. Rey kept a respectful distance. Something about them set her on edge. It was as if they each silently called to her in a different voice, some beckoning, and others in warning, telling her to reach out and touch them or leave and never return. There was powerful magic at work here, she could feel it in her bones.

The books that were stored alongside the artifacts were bound in wood and leather, and a few in jewel-encrusted metals. Some featured titles painted or pressed onto the spines, identifying them as various collected histories or instructional volumes. A few piqued her interest, like The Atlas of Constellations, Uses of Corellian Poultices, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration—all texts that would see their owner arrested if they were caught by Snoke's men. She was tempted to snatch one from the shelf to read as an act of rebellion.

She jolted from her concentration by the call of a bird echoing through the tower. The sound came from within, judging from the way it echoed up the stone walls. Rey wondered how that was possible. The only openings she saw had been bound shut by the vines and the contents of the shelves showed no signs of being exposed to the harsh elements outside. Perhaps there was an opening she hadn't yet seen that would allow a bird to get in.

As Rey traveled up the stone steps, she noticed that the staircase seemed to go on longer than the tower's height would allow. She wondered if it was merely her imagination, or if the tower itself was imbued with magic. The steps finally came to an end at a wooden door, free of marking or ornamentation. Rey took a deep breath and balled her fists at her sides to keep them from shaking.

Before she could reach for it, the door cracked open of its own volition. Rey jumped at the sound of the rusted hinges grinding open. She nearly lost her footing on the uneven steps but caught her hand on the cool stone of the wall.

"Who are you? What do you want?" a voice came from the darkness.

The speaker stepped forward to peer out, allowing her to faintly make out his features in the dim light. She knew this man. He was no longer the fresh-faced youth of her vision, his inner spark replaced by a mournful weariness, but his eyes were the same clear blue. This was Prince Luke.

Rey took a moment to collect herself before gaining the courage to speak. "Prince Luke?" Her voice came out quieter than she intended. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued. "I believe this belongs to you." She unsheathed the crystal sword and presented it to him with both hands, bowing her head in reverence

She lifted her gaze to see his eyes wide and his mouth agape as her stared down at the luminous blade that set azure light dancing across his features. He lifted the sword and turned it in his hand, testing its weight and looking over every surface before looking her over as well. His wary look shifted to one of curiosity.

He slid his ancestral blade into his belt and pushed open the door. "Come. We have much to discuss."

….

Under the canopy of their market stall, Finn sat alongside the other Resistance fighters as they awaited nightfall. He leaned against their display, full of weapons and armor so unreasonably priced that no one would dare to purchase them. At that very moment, a curious passerby was attempting to haggle down the price of an iron hammer but was met with duplicitous charisma as Poe vouched for its supposed merits. Having had their fill of his posturing, they turned up their nose and stomped away, shoving their coin purse back into their pocket.

With no other customers to frighten off, Poe returned to Finn's side. They immediately locked eyes and exchanged amused smiles. Infuriating the day's shoppers was proving to be a welcome distraction from their mission. Poe tugged at the hood of Finn's cloak, which he kept pulled over his head in case he was spotted by anyone from his previous life.

"I can't believe you're still wearing this thing," Poe said with a chuckle. "You could have gotten something much finer while we were in Hosnia. I was certainly glad to be rid of my travel-worn rags." He now wore a vermillion tunic embroidered in gold thread with a pearl white cloak over his shoulders.

"But you gave it to me," Finn said, running his hands over the frayed edge of the fabric. "It must be good luck. I mean, we made it this far, right?"

Poe chuckled and patted his shoulder. "You'll have something better than luck on your side. You'll have me."

"I can't believe we're really doing this," Finn said.

"Just remember that when Snoke is finally defeated, all of this will be worth it. We will finally have peace."

"What do you think will happen once Leia regains power?" Finn asked. "After all that Snoke has done, there will need to be some serious changes made around here. I can't even begin to imagine what that would look like."

"I don't know," Poe said. "But whatever her plans may be, I can assure you that power is not a factor in any of this. She's never spoken once of her throne—only of avenging her son and ending the suffering of her people. Once that is accomplished, we can think about rebuilding."

"Perhaps you will finally be made a knight once Leia is on the throne," Finn said. "You could help to restore the kingdom and then live out the rest of your days in a fief of your own with a sprawling castle, a beautiful wife to govern it, and scores of loyal serfs to tend the land."

Poe stared into the distance and a small smile played on his lips. "I don't know about all that, but being able to proudly serve the crown once more will be reward enough."

Leia came from behind the stall, her face hidden by a hood of her own. "Everything is ready. Finn, is now a good time to leave?"

Finn looked up at the sky. It had taken on a violet haze and the sun hung low in the sky as it wandered toward the horizon. "I think so. Shipments usually come in around now, so we should get moving before our aliases get to the gate before us."

Finn and the others gathered their weapons and followed her behind the shop where the wagons stood waiting. After making certain that no one could see, Leia pulled open the cover at the back end and brought out the white and black armor of the royal army piece by piece. Finn and Poe stripped down to their tunics and breeches before putting on their disguises.

With each grieve and gauntlet, Finn felt like he was binding himself in, returning to the cage he had fled from. This was only a disguise, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath.

"Be careful, you two," Leia said, patting Poe on his grizzled cheek and giving Finn a warm smile. "I can't thank you enough for all that you've done."

"It's my pleasure," Poe said with a small bow.

She then climbed into the back of the wagon to stay hidden with the rest of the Resistance, along with their arms and siege weaponry.

Poe gave Finn a slap on the back. "So, are you ready for this?"

"I don't know, Poe. I don't even have my good luck charm now." Finn lifted an eyebrow and stared down at his armor.

Poe paused, seemingly lost in thought. "I'll do you one better." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Finn's cheek.

Finn froze with his eyes wide and his ears burning.

"For good luck," Poe said with a shrug and a playful grin before sliding on his helmet.

….

Rey followed Luke into the turret room, which smelled of mold and stale herbs. Dried flowers and animal pelts hung from the rafters and piles of books and scrolls were scattered across every surface. The numerous shelves were not orderly as they had been on the stairs but were left to pour their contents onto the dusty floor. Bottles and flasks of various sizes were placed on the center table, some bubbling with mysterious fluids while others were spilled or broken, their contents left to soak into the surrounding piles of parchment. The room was illuminated by candles and lanterns placed about the room with some hanging in the air by no visible support. They had all burned down to flickering stubs and had puddles of melted wax pooling beneath them.

An owl flew from the rafters and came to rest on Luke's shoulder. He didn't even flinch, but instead reached over and petted the bird's feathers, which were a pattern of gray, white, and blue. That must have been the bird that she heard in the stairwell, Rey realized. It circled its head back and gazed at her with one eye open and the other fused shut and chirped at her in greeting.

Luke gathered an armful of indiscernible clutter into his arms and placed it onto a separate teetering pile to reveal a chair hidden underneath. "Please, take a seat," He said.

Rey sunk into the worn cushion of the chair and waited patiently as Luke seated himself across from her. With a wave of his hand, two cups lifted from the center table along with a clay pitcher. He flicked his wrist again and it filled them with an amber liquid. Steam and the smell of cinnamon billowed out of the cups as they floated toward them.

"Cider?" Luke offered, levitating a cup before Rey.

"Yes, I suppose," she said, plucking it from the air. "Thank you."

Luke grabbed the other for himself and took a long sip. In the abundant candlelight, she was able to get a better look at him. He was as unkempt as the room around him, with an overgrown beard and threadbare robes littered with holes and blotted with ink stains along the sleeves.

"Now, will you tell me who are you?" Luke asked. His voice was rough and stilted as if he had forgotten how to hold a conversation.

"Of course, Your Highness. My name is Rey and the reason that I'm here is that the Resistance needs—" She gasped as a tomcat burst out of the pile of parchment, sending it skittering across the floor.

Both his fur and wide, round eyes were the color of marigolds and his left paw was bound in a red bandage. Once he spotted Rey, he padded over to her, flicking his tail and purring, and climbed onto her lap. She lifted her cup out of reach while he adjusted himself in into a furry ball, with his soft head nuzzled against her arm.

The owl flew from Luke's shoulder and came to rest on the arm of Rey's chair. He stared up at her with his glassy, black eye and cocked his head to one side as he looked from her to the tomcat. He made a clicking his silver beak and began flapping his wings. The tomcat sat upright and swatted at the bird with its good paw, eliciting an angry chirp.

"Threepio, give Artoo some space. He can greet our guest too if he likes," Luke said.

Threepio withdrew his paw and twitched his whiskers while Artoo settled himself on his new perch and happily ruffled his feathers.

"I apologize for my unruly familiars," Luke said. "Now, Rey. You are a mage too, correct?"

"I...yes. I am." Rey replied.

"Good, good," Luke said as he stroked his beard with his free hand. "Do you think that you could humor an old man and give me a demonstration? It's been too long since I've seen another mage perform magic."

Rey hesitated for a moment. "I never had any training, so I'm afraid I'm not very good."

"If that were the case, you would have been unable to unsheathe his blade," Luke said. "You may lack formal training, but there is great potential in you. Even without the blade as proof, I could sense it as soon as you stepped on the island." He paused for a long moment as he stared at her longer than was polite

"I don't mean to be rude, but you said we needed to talk," Rey said. "I have news from—"

"Later, later." Luke waved her off. "First I want to see what you can do."

Rey exhaled and nodded politely. "Alright. I suppose I can show you something."

She set aside her cup and moved Threepio out of her lap. After searching the room for a suitable subject, she walked back to where a bundle dried rosemary hung from the rafters and gently brushed her fingers against the brittle needles and shriveled flowers, willing them back to life. She felt the rush of magic coursing through her veins as the pigment returned and lavender buds sprung forth, greeting her nose with their refreshing aroma.

Luke applauded her and Threepio joined in with an excited hoot. When Rey turned back to face him, he had a warm smile spread across his face.

"So you can perform restoration spells, I see. Very impressive,"He said.

"Restoration?" Rey repeated. "I didn't know there was a name for it."

"It is a sort of magic that is focused on healing and rejuvenation. It is a very rare gift, one I'm afraid I don't possess. I can barely manage to heal my papercuts." He lifted his calloused hand for her to see the fine lines running up the length of his fingers, no doubt collected from years of fervent study.

"But you're Luke Skywalker, the great wizard," Rey said. "Surely you'd be able to do something so simple."

Luke shrugged. "Magic manifests itself in different ways for each person. For me, it was always more focused on physical spells, like ones used in combat. Even before I went through my training, I managed some simple spells to steady my aim. When I was a boy, we had these enormous rats on my farm that would always steal grain and pester poor Threepio. Even in his prime, Threepio was a useless hunter, so I had to deal with them myself. I could hit the rats straight through their eyes from over a hundred paces away." He chuckled at the memory.

"Is that how you managed to say Deathstar the dragon?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, that was indeed magic. Just a simple enchantment on the arrow and bow, ensuring my aim and allowing me to pierce his stone hide. We all have our specialty, it may take time to cultivate it, but you seem to be off to a good start"

Rey thought back to Ren and his distinctive ashes and mental tricks. That must be his specialty, she decided. She still felt him at the edge of her mind, emanating a sense of yearning, bordering on desperation. He must he nearing his goal, she thought.

Luke's eyes went wide. "I have an idea. Threepio cut his leg on a shard of glass the other day," he pointed to Threepio who let out a high-pitched mewl as if he knew he was being discussed, "so why don't you try to heal it."

Rey looked down at Threepio's bandaged leg and bit her lip. "I don't know. I've never done anything with animals before."

"Just give it a try. Return it to its proper form, just like the flowers," Luke said.

She took a deep but shaky breath before lifting Threepio's paw in her hand. She felt herself pouring life back into his damaged flesh as she willed it to heal. After the hum of the magic faded, she slowly unwound the bandage to reveal a hairless patch of skin, pink and fresh with no sign of injury. Threepio swatted the air with his healed paw as if he was testing it out.

Luke clasped his hands together, "Fantastic, Rey. Well done."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Rey said. "Now can we discuss why I'm here?"

Luke's smile fell and he stared down at his cider. "I suppose so. You mentioned the Resistance, correct?" The joy was gone from his voice, leaving behind a hollow cadence.

"Yes. Your sister sent me, Your Highness"

"Leia." He murmured her name as if it was foreign to him as if he had forgotten how to say it after so many years.

Rey nodded. "She wanted to come herself, but our campsite was attacked and she needed to lead the survivors to safety. She told me to come find you so that you could help us."

Luke shook his head and kept his gaze fixed to the floor. "She doesn't need me. None of them do. It's better that I stay here."

"But, Your Highness," Rey said. "You don't understand. We do need—"

"Wait," Luke said, lifting his hand to silence her. He pushed himself to his feet and stared at the door. "Someone is on the island. I can feel them."

….

Having taken the liberty of assigning himself to the outer wall for the evening, General Armitage Hux had ridden out to the guardtower where Pharma awaited him.

While her post at the inner gate was accompanied by rows of guards standing sentry on the turrets, the outer walls had a single tower to man the gate and allow the entrants to pass to the inner gate for further inspection.

With the shutters of the watchtower pulled shut, they made quick work of each other's uniforms before moving on the bench at the far end of the room. He threaded his fingers through her pale hair and pressed eager kisses against her neck. As reluctant as she usually was to remove her armor, he knew that seeing her exposed body was a rare privilege. The fact that he alone received such an honor pleased him as much as the feeling of her body against his. His eager mouth left pink marks on her pale flesh like an animal marking its territory.

In the distance, Hux could hear the rattling of carriage wheels accompanied by the beating of hooves.

Phasma pulled her lips from his. "There's someone at the gate." She said. Her breath was heavy and her chest rose and fell delightfully against his.

"Let them wait a bit longer." He whispered before taking her face in his hands and covering her mouth with his before she could protest further.

She pulled herself from his embrace and rose from the bench. "No, Armitage. I don't want them to ask any questions. Shutting the window is suspicious enough. We don't need to keep people waiting."

He caught her wrist as she walked away and flashed a crooked grin. "Don't take too long."

She slid her hand from his. "Stay hidden, unless you want to be the latest gossip of the castle barracks." She then retrieved her steel gray chemise from the floor and slipped it over her head.

Hux cocked an eyebrow. "I wouldn't mind that, actually."

"Of course you wouldn't," Phasma said as she threw open the shutters of the watchtower.

After peering down at the gate, she called back to Hux. "It's just a few covered carriages. Must be a supply shipment."

"Royal Army?" Hux asked.

Phasma nodded. "Yes. They're in uniform. I'll go up and pull the lever."

"Wait, see if Mitaka is among them. He should be on transport duty today and I need to speak with him."

"Right now?"

Hux shrugged. "If it's him, order him to meet me in the lower chamber. I'll be down and back in no time."

"Fine. I'll ask." She leaned her head back out the window. "Identify yourselves." She called out.

Even without the echo of her helmet, her voice carried the pressing authority that made the soldiers tremor in fear like frightened little boys. Hux couldn't help but smirk with pride. It had been her voice that had caught his attention before he had the pleasure of seeing her face.

"Rodinon and Datoo reporting, Captain," came a voice from below. "We have a supply run for the barracks."

Hux pushed himself off the bench and retied the lacing of his breeches before stomping to Phasma's side, keeping far back enough that he wouldn't be seen from below.

"Rodinon?" He repeated, gazing down at the men below. "Rodinon's been off duty all week with the pox. We spoke of him at dinner. They said he was still on bed rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain." He paced back to his pile of discarded clothing and pulled on his doublet. He then shoved his feet into his boots and fastened his sword belt. "Stay here. I'll go down and see what's going on."

"Stay vigilant, Armitage. Don't do anything stupid," Phasma said.

"It may just be petty thieves who got their hands on some armor and thought they could raid our barracks. Very clever ploy, but not enough to best me." Hux tapped the jeweled hilt of his sword and started down the tower stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

As Finn and Poe waited to be granted passage, the outer wall of Illum castle loomed over them, reaching to meet the gathering clouds, as seemingly insurmountable as the mountain it was built upon. Their torches lit up the fissures and cracks along the obsidian—ancient battle scars from eras past.

Their team of horses huffed and scraped their hooves against the stone path while the Resistance fighters hid in the carriages trailing behind them. Even in the silence, Finn swore he could feel their unrest as they huddled together, likely praying for victory or wishing they hadn't put their lives in his hands. Finn swallowed his fear and faced forward, reminding himself that their goal was not an impossible one. He could do this, he repeated to himself under his breath, but his mantra failed to stop his hands from quivering as they clutched the reins.

Before them stood the outer wall's sole gate. It was made of solid steel, rising higher that the tallest oak of Tokodana forest and ending in jagged spikes that pierced into the earth and sealed it shut. To the upper left of the archway were the tower windows which were now empty. They were carved too narrow for even a small child to climb through. They allowed the guards to look down on the those who dared to approach.

The tower was carved into the bulk of the wall and was invisible from the outside, as was the gate mechanisms operated from the controls in the highest chamber. Finn had been assigned to assist Phasma in operating it on occasion. She'd put him to work tugging the various pulleys and levers that raised the gate, alerted the castle to approaching danger, and lit the torch to announce to the inner gate that a new arrival had been cleared through.

Poe leaned close to Finn and whispered through his helmet. "Any idea what's going on?"

"I don't know. The names and uniforms should be enough." Finn whispered back. "The Captain should have raised the gate by now."

They fell silent at the sound of shifting of tumblers and the rattling of chains from behind the gate. The smaller door built into it swung open to reveal General Hux. He carried a lantern in one hand which cast harsh shadows on his angular features. He marched toward them, his decorated blade swinging at his belt. He wore the same sour expression Finn remembered, with his freckled nose turned up and his jade eyes narrowed as if he was addressing a couple of his dogs instead of soldiers.

Finn inhaled sharply at the sight of him but reminded himself that he was safely anonymous behind his helmet and alias.

"Rodinon, Datoo. You are the first shipment to arrive this evening. I must commend your punctuality." Hux said, the lightness of his voice contradicting his steely expression. "But I'm afraid I must delay your delivery a moment longer. I wish to speak with both of you inside. And don't worry about your goods, Phasma will watch them from the tower." He motioned for them to follow.

Finn glanced up to see that Phasma had returned to the window, her face lit by the glow of candlelight. Finn had not seen her without her helmet since he trained under her as a young boy before he had been handed over to Hux's troop. The sight made his insides twist as it resurrected memories he had kept long buried. She had been the first to put a practice blade in his hand and spent endless training sessions instructing him how to use it. He remembered the day he had mistakenly called her mother. The other novices had burst into fits of laughter. Phasma had corrected him with quick whips of her rod across his open palms as the others looked on. He had shed tears not only due to embarrassment but for his true mother he had been torn from. Since that day, the Captain had made certain to never conduct their lessons without her silver helm. With time, the memories of his true mother had become just as faceless.

Hux's voice brought him back to the present. "Is there anything wrong, soldier?" He stared at him with one brow lifted and a cold edge to his tone.

"No. Of course not, General." Finn shook his head and dismounted, nearly catching his foot in the stirrup. He could feel his pulse beating in his ears and sweat begin to pool beneath his armor.

Poe lowered himself down beside him and together they followed Hux through the archway. Finn gave the carriages one last glance before the door was sealed and barred from the inside. Hux placed the iron keys into the pocket of his doublet and led them to the watchtower's entrance.

Finn kept his posture upright and his hand rested on the pommel of his sword as he stared at the back of Hux's skull. He felt as though he were being escorted to the back rooms of the barracks for reconditioning—a punishment Hux seemed to take an almost sadistic pleasure in doling out.

As soon as he shut the tower door behind them, Hux drew his sword and swung for Poe's head. Finn was faster, drawing his own blade in time to parry his blow and knock him to the ground, sending Hux's blade skidding across the stone floor. Hux had managed to knock off Poe's helmet, but his flesh was untouched.

Hux looked down at the helmet and then up at Poe before his face contorted into a vicious snarl. "You! You're that Resistance scum we caught at Tuanul. The one who slithered away before facing justice for your crimes like the treasonous snake that you are."

"Speak to him like that again and I'll open your throat." Finn held his blade to Hux's neck before turning to Poe. "Go up and find the control room. I'll be right behind you. Remember, it's the pulley on the far left. There are weapons stored there as well that we can take with us when we leave."

Poe nodded and started up the stairwell.

"I thought I knew your voice," Hux said as he squinted up at him. "You're the soldier who abandoned us. I always knew there was something wrong with you. You were always so soft and cowardly." He spat at his feet. "Traitorous bastard."

Hux grit his teeth as a thin trickle of blood ran from where Finn pressed his blade.

"Save it. That's a better description for you, isn't it?" Finn said, smirking at the fiery tigers stitched into the fabric of Hux's doublet. "It's a shame your father had no true heirs to carry his name. I guess he had to settle for you."

Hux's expression fell.

"What, you thought none of us knew about that? Trust me, it was never a secret. Neither were your little trysts with the Captain. Maybe if you were a true lord, she wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with you."

Hux grabbed Finn's sword with his bare hand to move it aside before lunging at his feet. Finn saved himself from falling over before slamming Hux back to the ground with a kick of his boot. He pressed his blade to his heart this time.

"So you're going to kill me now?" Hux asked, his teeth bared and nostrils flaring.

"I haven't decided. But now I'm in charge and you're gonna tell me what that horned freak did with Rey." Finn couldn't keep the excitement from his voice. He'd dreamed of this moment hundreds of times. He thought of the moments Hux had injured or belittled him and his comrades with a sadistic smirk on his pale face.

"Rey?" Hux asked.

"The girl Ren took from the forest hideout," Finn said. "Where is she now?"

Hux gave a derisive huff. "I have no idea where your little mage is. Lying dead in the snow somewhere, I suspect. Ren never returned to the castle to deliver her."

Finn stared down at Hux's face but found no hint of deceit. Just smugness for having shattered his hopes.

"Stand up with your hands where I can see them," Finn said.

Hux remained still as he glared up at him in stubborn defiance. After a moment, Finn grabbed him by the collar and pulled him upright before pressing his blade to his spine.

"Get moving, General."

Finn forced him up the steps with his hands pinned behind his back and his neck threatened with the cool steel of his blade whenever he slowed his pace. Once they reached the top, Finn kicked open the control room door which stood slightly ajar.

When Finn took in the scene before him, he felt as though his chest were about to cave in. Phasma stood over Poe with a bloodied sword in her hand. His body slumped against the wall with blood seeping from his head and trickling down his face. His eyes were closed and his jaw had gone slack.

At the sight of Finn and Hux, Phasma dropped her weapon and bolted for the controls.

"Halt or he dies!" Finn shouted, fighting back the lump that had formed in his throat. He led Hux forward, his sword poised at his neck, and placed him between Phasma and himself.

She froze with her hands hovering over one of the iron levers. "Finn? Is that you?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"Light the alarm!" Hux shouted. "Let the whole castle know that the traitor has returned!"

"Don't even try it," Finn said. "You touch that lever and I'll kill both him and you. I swear it." His tone had a darkness to it he didn't know he was capable of.

Phasma seemed to notice the change as well. Her expression hardened and she lowered her hands.

"No! Don't give in," Hux said, struggling against Finn's grasp. "We can't let them win."

"I know that, Armitage," She replied flatly.

In one swift move, she snatched a loaded crossbow from the weapon's rack beside the levers and aimed it for Finn's head.

Just as he ducked to avoid her line of fire, Finn felt a hard jab at his shoulder. A guttural choke escaped Hux. Looking down he saw that the bolt had gone through Hux's chest and had pinned them together.

Groaning with the effort, Phasma pulled the lever with both hands to sound the warning alarm. It gave a hollow clang as the mechanism initiated. Shifting gears could be heard within the walls and then the bells echoed through the room and rang in Finn's ears.

Still reeling from the impact of the crossbow bolt, Finn was nearly pulled to the floor by Hux's inert corpse. He steadied himself and heaved the body forward, letting it fall to the ground in an undignified heap.

Phasma grabbed another bolt and began to reload her weapon. Before she could pull it back to take another shot, Finn charged her, channeling all his rage and pain as he crashed into her at full force. She shrieked as the weight of Finn and his heavy armor sent her unguarded body slamming against the obsidian wall. Her head hit first with a sharp crack before her body slumped to the ground. Blood flowed from the wound, standing bright scarlet against her pale hair and skin, and stained her silver tunic. Her eyes stared up at him in accusation as the life drained out of her.

Finn's breath came out in shuddering gasps and his head began to spin. He shakily reached for the pulley that would open the gate before making his way to the window. With his hand pressed against his wound and the bolt jutting out between his bloody fingers, he leaned over the edge to call out the carriages below. "Go! Run!"

Upon hearing his words, Jess threw back the carriage cover and dashed for the team of horses. With a snap of the reigns, she drove them forward just as the gate began to rise.

With his comrades through the gate, Finn turned to Poe and knelt beside his still form. His heart twisted as he cursed himself for letting him go up alone. He pressed his hand against his neck, feeling for a pulse. He was still alive. Finn gasped and took him be the shoulders to try to shake him awake, repeating his name over and over.

Poe groaned as his eyes blinked open to meet Finn's. With a heavy sigh of relief, Finn embraced him and he felt tears begin to wet his cheeks.

"You're alive." His words were muffled by his sobs.

Poe squeezed him tight and then pulled away to look him in the eye. "I'm not gone yet, buddy." He squeezed his shoulder and offered a crooked smile.

"I raised the gate, but Phasma had already sounded the alarm. The inner gate won't open for us now. We'll have to use the siege weapons. I'm so sorry, Poe." Finn pressed his forehead against his and felt the warm wetness of his blood touch his skin. It didn't matter. He was already covered in his own, as well as Hux and Phasma's.

"We can do this, Finn. It's not over yet."

Finn pulled back and looking over Poe's bloodsoaked mane. "What happened to you?"

Poe felt at his wound. "I think she hit me with the broad side of her sword and knocked me out cold. I should be alright, though. Head wound always bleed like this, even minor scrapes." He pulled his fingers away and grimaced at his bloody hand. As he turned back to Finn, his gaze found where the bolt had pierced his shoulder. "Kriff! What happened to you?"

"Crossbow. Phasma shot through Hux to get to me."

Poe leaned in for a closer look, his forehead lined with worry. "How deep is it? Does it hurt? Here, let me take this thing of so we can take a look."

Finn unhooked his pauldron and let Poe slide it from his shoulder. The iron spike of the bold had barely pierced his flesh and fell free once his armor no longer held it in place. Poe pulled back his chainmail and tunic to reveal the wound. Blood seeped from the gash, but it was far from a fatal.

Poe's shoulders slumped and a relieved smile spread on his bloodied face. "It must have lost momentum going through both Hux and your armor." He placed his hand against Finn's cheek and brushed away a tear. "You really scared me."

"So did you."

Poe's smile broadened. "I guess my little luck charm worked after all."

Finn smiled back. "Yeah, I guess it did."

Poe rose and offered him his hand. "Let's go put it to the real test. The Resistance needs us."

Finn took it. "Let's do this."

….

Ren's arms ached from rowing. The algae-coated vessel was built to be manned by at least two, but with a bit of magic to steady the rudder and his stubborn will, he managed to push forward through the fog. He could barely see the surface of the water and wondered how he was supposed to find Rey. She was out here somewhere, he could feel it. The idea of calling out to her crossed his mind but decided against it. Rowing on, he rehearsed the words in his head, hoping they'll be enough to convince her.

A heavy gust of wind lanced through the fog, allowing him a brief glance into the distance. Ren felt his chest tighten as he saw Rey standing on the stony shore of the island. He put all his effort into driving the oar through the water, letting her guide him ashore like a beacon.

As he drew closer, Ren saw that she was turned away from him, scanning the horizon. She must have felt his proximity. As he nudged at her mind to announce his arrival, her gaze whipped around to meet his.

As soon as his oar hit the rising shore, Ren tossed it onto the deck and let his boat glide in beside her smaller vessel before stepping out into the water. With no dock in sight, he pulled the rusted land anchor from the boat and hung it over his shoulder. Ignoring the biting chill of the seawater that flooded his boots, he strode toward her, dragging the boat behind him until it raked up onto the rocks.

Rey inched closer and regarded him with a wary expression. "Why are you here, Ren? I thought you would be headed for Coruscant."

"I got as far as the city outskirts before I had to turn back. I realized that letting you leave was a mistake, so I came back for you." He drove the anchor into the rocky ground and tested its stability with a kick of his boot.

"What? But you said I was free." The rocks shifted beneath Rey's feet as she took a step backward.

"You are free. I'm not here to steal you away. I want you to come with me willingly." Ren slowly approached her, his hands lifted in surrender. "I need your help, Rey."

"Why would you need my help?"

"I'm not strong enough to defeat Snoke on my own." Ren cringed at the admission, feeling the urge to throw himself into the sea. He took a deep breath before stepping closer to stare down at her. "I have a plan. With our power combined, we can defeat him. I just need you to come with me and we can—"

"You expect me to just abandon my friends and run off with you? I can't leave now, Ren. They need me."

"The Resistance wants Snoke dead as well, right? They might survive a skirmish with the Royal Army, but they have no hope of defeating a dark wizard like Snoke with swords and arrows. It would be like a child with a sharpened stick going after an armored knight. They would be slaughtered. Powerful magic will be needed to defeat Snoke—magic like ours."

Rey ran her hands over her face and let out a weary sigh. "Even if I agreed to this, I can't go now. There's someone I need to escort to the Resistance as soon as possible and you kidnapping me already delayed me long enough."

Ren frowned at the mention of their first encounter. "Fine. Then I'll just have to go with you," he bit out.

"You would do that?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to come with me. I can be civil. I'll even wait at a safe distance if you wish. One that's done, we can head for Mt. Illum and finish this."

Rey narrowed her gaze. "How do I know I can trust you? You may not want to hurt me, but how can I be sure you won't harm my friends again once you get the chance?"

Ren remembered her campsite burning, the soldiers killing and looting while he stood by and watched. It unsettled him, filling him with remorse—an emotion that had lain dormant within him until she had come into his life and unearthed it.

He turned his eyes away from hers and instead fixed his gaze on the strands of her hair that had come loose from her buns and whipped against her face in the frosty wind. "I took no pleasure in that, Rey. And if it means anything to you, I didn't kill anyone when we raided your camp. I was too preoccupied with finding you."

"Even if you didn't kill anyone directly, you were still on their side. And there's your interrogation methods as well. What you did to Poe…" She stared down at her boots with a pained expression. "He said you were his friend once," she added quietly.

Ren raked his fingers through his hair. "I know what I've done, Rey, and I regret it. I regret every moment I spent in Snoke's service. But I can't go back and change it. However, with you at my side, I can begin to undo the destruction that I helped to inflict."

'Why did it take you so many years to see that?" Rey asked.

Ren knew that question had been hanging over them since his identity had been revealed. While his history was a tragic one, it did not absolve him of his sins. He paused for a moment to think of an answer.

"I followed Snoke because I thought he was the only person who cared about me. I wanted to please him and believed everything he said—that all that we were doing would help to build a better kingdom. But I was wrong. I know that now." Rey met his gaze once more, a sorrowful expression on her face.

Ren held her gently by the shoulders and was relieved when she didn't pull away. "I won't hurt your friends, Rey. I promise. If you don't believe me, just look into my mind." He lowered his head as if he expected her to find a physical opening. "Go on. Search for any ill intent. You won't find anything."

She nodded and closed her eyes. He felt her skim the edge of his thoughts, carefully dipping into the dark depths. He opened his mind to her, keeping only the most private of thoughts hidden away—ones he did not wish for her to see. Not yet.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she gave a resigned sigh. "So you have a plan for getting into the throne room?"

"Yes. There is a network of passages within the mountain. The ones with the crystals you saw in my memories. Those caverns open up in various parts of the castle, like the kitchens, the barracks, the library—even the throne room. They were built to allow the castle's inhabitants to escape. The entrances are under constant watch, but I know it well enough to sneak by. We can go through the tunnels and catch him off guard and defeat him together."

"How will I be of any use to you? Everyone keeps saying how I'm so powerful and have so much potential, but what does that even mean?" She asked. "I can barely swing a sword. How can I help you take down a dark mage like Snoke?"

"There is an ancient practice called Melding. Mages have used it for millennia to bind their minds and power into a single force, allowing them to fight as one. As closely bound as our minds are already, it should be easy for us to forge such a connection."

"Would this have lasting effects?" Rey asked. "Delving too deep into each other's minds is what started...whatever this is." She gestured between them.

"I'm afraid I can't promise you anything. I've only tried this a handful of times with Snoke." He wrinkled his nose at the mention of his name. "But I will be very careful, Rey."

She remained silent for a moment and Ren could feel her thinking over his offer. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Rey." Ren gave a relieved sigh. "Now, who is it we will be escorting to the Resistance?"


	14. Chapter 14

Ren pried open the tower door and stepped aside for Rey to enter. Once they had crossed over the threshold, the door was slammed shut by a powerful breeze, engulfing them in darkness. The sound of rustling fabric and fingers through hair filled the room as they undid the wind's handiwork. Rey felt an elbow jab into his side. Ren uttered a reflexive apology and Rey accepted. Collision was inevitable in this environment.

"Has the Resistance run short on candles?" Ren summoned a small flame to hover over his palm and held it out to illuminate his surroundings.

Squinting in the dim light, he looked over the nearby shelves. After a moment of perusing their contents, he reached for a painted vase that sat wedged between two thick volumes on poultices. As soon as his fingers brushed against its dust-coated surface, a shrill voice called out. He and Rey gasped in unison as he yanked back his hand. The voice faded into nothingness. It had spoken in a strange tongue that Rey had never heard before.

Ren backed away from the shelf as his gaze stayed fixed on the vase. "So that old fisherman wasn't just spouting tall tales."

Rey recoiled from the shelf behind her. "You mean this place is haunted?" She tried to keep the panic from her voice.

"You mean you didn't know?" Ren asked.

Rey shook her head. "I didn't know ghosts were even real. I've only heard about them in stories." She began to tremble as her eyes darted around the dark corners of the tower, wondering why Luke would be hiding in such a place.

"Well, it isn't ghosts exactly," Ren shrugged. "Sometimes mages leave behind traces of themselves in their belongings, like a favorite piece of clothing or a weapon. Such items can hold memories, feelings. The most powerful of mages were able to communicate with the living through the things they left behind. So it's sort of like ghosts, but not really—just strange magic." With a gentle hand on her shoulder, he drew her closer, away from the offending objects. "Don't worry, Rey they can't hurt you."

She thought back to when she had found the crystal sword in Maz Kanata's tavern and the strange visions she had bore witness to upon touching it. "Wait, I think I've come across this before. When I found my sword, it...showed me things, visions. Some were memories, I think, but other things hadn't happened yet. It was all so strange."

"Found it? As a blacksmith's apprentice, I had assumed you made it for yourself," Ren said.

Rey stared at the ground and shook her head.

"What did it show you?" Ren asked.

"Your family," She quietly replied. "I saw your mother and father, your uncle—even you. I saw you as a boy and then again as the Mage Hunter. I thought it was some sort of warning or a nightmare."

"Why would your sword show you all that?" Ren's soothing tone had been replaced with a measured cadence that was mirrored in his grave expression.

Rey met his gaze for a brief moment before returning her attention to the cobblestone floor. "Because it belongs to your family. It belonged to your grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."

"My grandfather? Where did you find it?"

"At the tavern of Maz Kanata. I felt it calling to me like it wanted me to see those things. At first, I thought it was warning me about you," Rey said. "I have no idea where Maz found it, but it was hidden away in the storeroom of her tavern."

"That old pirate..." Ren shook his head in disbelief. "Where it the sword now?"

"I was only keeping it until it could be returned," Rey said.

"Returned to who?"

Before Rey could answer, she was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looked up, she saw Luke.

He crept down the stairs, holding the edge of the shelves to steady himself. As he stared down at them, his face appeared far older in the light of the lantern he carried in his free hand. "Ben?" he said. Even in the tense silence his voice barely audible.

Ren cringed at the sound of his name and took a step backward.

"You're alive?" Luke asked, his voice shaking. "But how? Where have you been all these years?" He looked over Ren's face with a mixture of disbelief and awe.

Ren's jaw clenched and his fists tightened at his sides. "I was right where you left me—in the hands of Snoke."

"We received word in Bespin that he killed you during the coup. How did you manage to survive?"

"If you had bothered to verify their claims, perhaps you might have discovered that my supposed death was a carefully laid plot to deceive you all," Ren's voice was laced with bitter resentment. "As for how I survived, Snoke made sure to spare me. He took great pleasure in grooming me into his personal pet. I was sent out to do his bidding, placated by endless lies and empty promises. But no more. I have cast off my shackles and will soon destroy him for all that he's done. Then I will take my rightful place as king."

Luke stared at him for a long moment, eyes wide and mouth agape. Ren fidgeted under the scrutiny and refused to meet his teary gaze. "If I had known...I would have come for you, Ben. I swear it," Luke said.

As Luke came closer, Ren stepped further backward and bumped into Rey. She moved aside to give the two of them space.

"After we were told you were killed and the castle had been taken, King Calrissian received intel that your parents had escaped and made it safely to Hosnia. I'm sure King Lanever would have gladly granted me sanctuary as well, but I couldn't face them. Not after I failed to protect you. Instead, I resigned myself to a life of pilgrimage. For years I searched for magical texts and artifacts, saving them from Snoke's men who would see them burned our used for their own purposes. Once I had a collected all I could find, I brought them all here to keep them safe. This tower was used by the mages guild until their destruction, left bare and crumbling in their absence. It seemed to be a fitting place for me to study what I had collected," Luke said.

"Well, you've been holed up in here long enough," Ren said. "Rey told me she came here to bring you safely to the Resistance, so I suggest we leave immediately."

Rey could feel him restraining himself as his temper threatened to overtake him. She tugged him closer to whisper in his ear "Actually, he hasn't yet agreed to—".

"Alright, I'll go," Luke said. "Just allow me a moment to collect a few of my belongings."

"Really?" Rey asked. "You changed your mind?"

"In light of Ben's arrival, I see no other choice," He said. "You were both correct, it's time I left this place and did my part to end this war. I just hope that all I've learned will be enough to defeat Snoke."

Ren's nostrils flared. "Leave Snoke to me."

"Ben, you can't face him alone. He isn't just a scheming usurper. He's a necromancer with a trail of blood going back centuries. Like the Emperor, he hid his true nature to gain our trust, as he drained other mages of their power to fuel his own and prolong his life. He is not to be trifled with. Why do you think I've not attempted to take him on myself?"

"So that's why the hero of the rebellion has been hiding away? Because of fear?" Ren asked. "With you gone, Snoke was happy to take over as my tutor, to mold me into a loyal disciple. They called me Mage Hunter, Uncle. Have you heard of me, or have you been too busy burying yourself in your books to know what has been happening in the kingdom you swore to protect?" His eyes narrowed, daring Luke to respond. "So don't lecture me on how dangerous he is. I've seen his true nature first hand."

Rey placed a hand on his arm, just firm enough to remind him of his promise, and felt him slowly begin to reign himself in again.

Ren let out a heavy sigh. "I won't be facing him alone. Rey will be joining me. We will channel our power through melding and together we will end his wretched existence."

Luke turned to Rey, who nodded in affirmation.

"Alright, Ben. We will discuss this further on the journey to the Resistance." Luke said, his hesitation still evident in his furrowed brow and tight lips. "I will be ready in a brief moment."

Ren relit the flame in his palm in the absence of Luke's lantern. Rey realized she hadn't released her grip on Ren's arm and pulled away before stepping back a suitable distance. "Are you alright?" she asked.

He eased the tension from his squared shoulders and unfurled his balled fist before turning to face her. "I'm fine. I just want to get going and be done with this little detour as quick as possible."

"Thank you for going along with this. I know you didn't want to see your family, but I'm thankful that you're trying. This can't be easy for you."

He nodded and for a moment they remained still and silent in the dim light Ren provided, exchanging looks of understanding and silent acceptance of their peculiar alliance. Rey felt something fluttering at the edge of his mind but as soon as she reached out to examine it, he snatched in back and stored it away in a hidden corner of his mind. Rey didn't press the issue. He likely had a flurry of emotions running through his mind after reuniting with his uncle. It was best to give him space.

Ren sputtered a curse and stumbled backward. Rey looked down to see Threepio had come down from the turret room and was winding himself around Ren's leg, leaving golden hairs clinging to the fabric of his trousers. Ren gaped down at the golden cat and his mental walls evaporated. Memories played through his mind, and into Rey's, of a young Prince Ben chasing Threepio through the halls of the castle with a wooden sword, imagining him to be a frightening golden beast for him vanquish. He scurried past the servants that towered over him to catch up with Threepio's swift little paws. Once he had him cornered, he threw his scrawny arms around Threepio's furry middle and hoisted him up into a tight hug, ignoring his squirming and screeching, and planted a kiss on his golden nose, giggling at his victory. Rey smiled at the memory and for a moment she could have sworn she saw Ren smile faintly as well.

….

Their attention was soon drawn to the echoing steps of Luke's return. He wore a heavier cloak tied over his shoulders and gripped a tall walking stick in one hand. Artoo was perched upon his shoulder. The crystal sword was fixed to his belt, the only thing on him that would give any indication of his royal lineage. Everything else about him looked more befitting a penniless drifter, from his shaggy beard to his stained robes.

"Rey told me that was Grandfather's sword," Ren said, gesturing toward it.

Luke nodded. "It was forged from the crystals of Mount Illum when he was inducted into the Mages Guild. I had it for a time—even dueled him with it if you would believe it. However, it was lost long before you were born." He turned to Rey. "now that we are leaving the island, I think you should have it back for now. You may need it along the way."

Rey raised her hands in protest. "I can't. What will you use?

Luke left the blade leaning against the wall beside her and reached for his walking stick. "No need to worry about me, dear." He tugged at the staff and freed the blade hidden within. It was a slender rapier of green crystal, a much nimbler weapon than Anakin Skywalker's blade or Ren's cumbersome greatsword.

Rey gasped, marveling at the clever design and fine craftsmanship. "That's genius."

Luke chuckled and slid the blade back into place. "Makes it much less conspicuous to carry around. I forged it once I completed my training. Without my family blade, I needed to harvest a new crystal and create a weapon suited to my needs."

Rey leaned closer and tilted her head to get a better look. "How is the crystal forged into a blade like that? Or is it carved? How does it manage to be so strong and keep its shape?"

"It is a serious undertaking. Great care must be taken from harvesting to smelting, with quite a bit of magic to help it along. Perhaps I can show you someday," Luke replied. "I'm surprised you would ask such a thing. Most people only care about what it can do, not how it is created."

Rey blushed faintly and righted her posture. "Well, I was a blacksmith's apprentice all my life before joining the Resistance."

"From what I saw, you were far more than an apprentice," Ren said. "Your oafish master hardly lifted a finger. You could have been running the place on your own. You already did all the work."

"I thought about striking out on my own before I got caught up in all this. Perhaps when this is all over, I still can," Rey said, rubbing at her calloused, forged-burnt fingers.

Ren frowned at the notion. The idea of her slaving away in a smithy for the rest of her life, even a smithy of her own, was repugnant. Rey scarf burned through the folds of his cloak where he had tucked it away as his imagination explored more pleasant possibilities. She shot him a curious glance, causing him to smother his thoughts once more.

….

They readied the boats and were soon out on the water, rowing toward the mainland. Rey had hopped aboard and grabbed the spare paddle before Luke had a chance and refused his offer to row in her place. Instead, Luke busier himself by manning the rudder while Ren and Rey sat at the sides of the boat, driving their paddles through the icy water. Even with the added weight of Rey's boat tied behind them, Ren found it be far less taxing than paddling on his own.

Once they found a good rhythm, Ren turned toward Rey. The boat was small enough that he did not have to raise his voice to overpower the sound of their paddles hitting the water and the waves slapping against the hull. "Once we reach the shore, where will we be heading exactly?"

"Your mother said we were headed for Hosnia to meet King Lanever," She replied.

"The capital then." Ren raised his voice so that Luke could hear him as well. "We can travel along the edge of Coruscant then cross over the Hosnian border and ride straight for the palace. Shouldn't take more than three days."

Luke nodded in agreement as he stroked Threepio's head with his free hand.

"I think I see the dock," Rey announced as she squinted into the fog where a dark smudge could be seen in the distance.

As they drew closer, the fisherman came into view. Beside him stood a woman with a roughspun kerchief pulled over her silver hair and a body so slim and hunched over with age that she looked like she might be blown away by the ocean winds. She picked through Ren's coin pouch with a gleeful expression, too preoccupied to notice their arrival.

The fisherman spotted them and came to the edge of the dock as they pulled up to it. "I see you found your wife, M'lord. Wonderful." He gave Rey a smile and a bow of his head before turning back to Ren. "Would you like me to help you hitch your boat, m'lord?"

Ren tossed him the rope. "You can hitch it and you can keep it. The smaller one too."

"Is something the matter with them m'lord? I still have your gold, but—"

"Keep it," Ren said as he stepped into solid ground and strode off toward the woods.

Rey and Luke grabbed their belongings and hurried to keep up. Ren looked back to see the woman smiling even brighter than before as she helped the fisherman tie the boats to the deck. He felt overwhelming approval radiating from Rey.

Luke came up beside them with a lifted brow and a mischievous grin. "Your wife? You hadn't mentioned that little fact earlier. I know we were busy discussing other matters, but I would have liked to know I was in the presence of my niece-in-law and future queen."

Ren turned away, trying to appear unfazed. He was grateful for how high the folds of his cloak came up on his neck. It wasn't as effective a covering as his mask, but it hid the way his neck colored with embarrassment.

"Oh, it isn't like that," Rey said, her own cheeks reddening. "That was just our cover while we stayed in the village. We just went along with everyone's assumptions to avoid suspicion."

Luke's smile faltered. "Oh. I see."

"We're walked far enough," Ren said before summoning two horses with a wave of his hand.

Luke froze in awe as the ashes streaming from Ren's cloak formed into two black stallions. They tossed their shadowy manes and dug their hooves into the ground, adjusting to being two instead of one. There had never been a need to summon a steed for another person. Ren grabbed the reigns of the closest beast and offered Rey his hand.

"You could make two of them this whole time?" She asked as she settled into the saddle.

"It was more efficient to share," His chin grazed the top of her head as he reached for the reigns. "And you have to admit, the shared warmth is an incentive."

They rode on for miles, weaving through the trees and ducking under branches. There were few paths and the ones they came across were merely dirt scars carved out by the hooves of passing horses. As close as they were to Coruscant, the snow was beginning to melt, revealing the withered remains of the forest floor.

Artoo clung to Luke's lap as he rode. His golden eyes were wider than ever and his hair stood on edge as he dug his claws into Luke's cloak to steady himself. Threepio, meanwhile, took advantage of his wings and flew overhead, hooting happily at his newfound freedom. Ren kept his eyes forward, his vision blurring as he stared into the dizzying monotony of the forest rushing by.

"Ren. I see something," Rey whispered, tugging at his arm. "Royal soldiers."

Ren jerked to a halt and whipped his head in the direction she was pointing. Luke stopped soon after. Far in the distance, three royal soldiers could be seen through the trees gathered around a campfire.

"We should go before they spot us. Don't want them asking questions," Ren said.

Rey gasped. "That woman. I know her. She was at my with us at the Resistance camp. She's your mother's advisor. Look, she's tied to that tree. What are they going to do to her?"

Ren spotted the woman bound to the trunk of an oak a fair distance from the fire's warmth, "They'll probably bring her in for questioning, then to hang as an outlaw."

Ren looked down at her hazel eyes boring into his, pleading and panicked. "Fine. A bit of my fire should be enough to scare them off," he said. "Once they run off, you can untie your friend." He turned to Luke. "Stay here. We shouldn't be long."

"Do we really need to bring magic into this?" Rey asked.

"If we draw our weapons, so will they. Better to have them running off with their tails between their legs that risk open combat. Besides, we need to practice melding. I'll go easy to start with—just enough to frighten them."

Rey bit her lip and considered his suggestion for a moment before nodding. "Alright. How do we do this?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ren started his horse into a slow trot, letting the beast's hooves glide silently over the forest floor as they approached the soldiers. One stoked the fire with the tip of his blade while another was hunched over, dragging the edge of his dagger against a whetstone, and a third sat idly, his face unreadable beneath his helmet.

Ren could feel Rey's concern as she saw their captive. She had been tied alongside the horses and carriage, as if she too was merely chattel. While she did not appear injured, Ren couldn't be certain what the soldiers had done thus far—Hux had never taught them to be chivalrous.

At the very least they would have tried questioning her by now, but Ren doubted they had gotten very far—not without him to step in. Her tight curls were a tangled mess and her face and clothing were sullied by her hard journey, but her stiff lip and upright posture told him that she was the sort of prisoner who would not easily break, the sort that would have been passed onto him once traditional methods had been exhausted.

As they drew closer, Ren leaned down to whisper in Rey's ear. "Alright, listen carefully. Feel the magic deep within you and let your strength combine with mine. Think of us as a single entity, our powers merging into one."

Rey sunk back against him and took a deep breath. "I'll try."

Melding was an abstract sort of magic, without defining words or gestures. It relied on intuition as well as the existing connection between those taking part. It had been weeks before Ren had been able to lend his power to Snoke for a far less noble cause, Ren recalled with disgust.

Ren felt a building of energy as Rey attempted to piece their magic together, her eyes screwed shut and her hands balled into fists in the horse's mane. Ren inhaled sharply as her power gushed forth and flooded his senses. He felt her magic surge through him and settle heavily in his chest. He urged the horse on with renewed vigor, allowing the beast to break its silence and alert the soldiers to their arrival with a loud braying and beating of its hooves.

They jolted to attention, their hands flying to their weapons. "Identify yourself!" One shouted as Ren came threateningly close, his hand extended toward the armored trio.

"Leave now if you wish to be spared," Ren said.

One soldier unsheathed his weapon in response and strode toward them as Ren smirked at his ignorance. Just as he thought. They wouldn't listen to his threats unless he gave a demonstration. With Rey's power fueling his own, he summoned a flame to his hand, intending to put on a frightening display that would have them soiling their chainmail.

Before Ren could repeat his offer to spare them should they agree to leave in peace, the flame burst forth from his hand in a fiery whirlwind, consuming the souldiers and throwing both Ren and Rey from the saddle.

Ren jolted awake to find himself on the forest floor in a pile of ash. His enchantment must have broken as he was knocked unconscious. Smoke stung at his eyes and the stench of scorched earth filled his nose. As he shifted his body with a pained groan, he realized he had Rey in his arms. His body had evidently shielded her from the force of their fall and she now lay unconscious atop him with his arms wrapped around her. She was awoken by his movement and her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" She rolled off of him with a groan and sat upright. As she surveyed their surroundings, her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes went wide. Ren lifted himself up beside her and followed her stare.

All that remained of the soldiers were scattered bits of half-melted armor. The forest itself had bent and broken under the force of the blast. The few trees remaining were splintered and scorched black and the surrounding earth was burnt bare, with smoke billowing up from the embers.

"What was that?" Rey shrieked, lowering her shaking hands into her lap.

"I—I don't know," Ren ran his sleeve across his face to wipe off the blood he felt welling at his temple. His gash had reopened. "I knew we would be powerful when put together, but this…"

"Rey, is that really you?" the captive woman called from behind them. Thankfully, she had been out of the line of fire.

"Yes, I'm here." Rey rushed over to untie her, carefully stepping over the bits of blackened debris. "Are you alright, Sella?"

"I think so. What was that, Rey?" Sella rubbed at her freed wrists and stared at Ren. "And who is this?"

Before Rey could answer, Luke came running into the clearing with Threepio and Artoo trailing behind him. "Is everyone alright?" He asked, looking them over before gaping openly at the destruction.

"Everyone that matters." Ren said as he lifted himself off the ground and brushed the dirt from his tangled clothing.

Sella gasped and clutched Rey's arm to steady herself. "Luke Skywalker? Is that really you?" She turned back to Rey. "You really found him. When Leia said you'd brought a map I had no idea you'd actually...we'd searched for so long..."

"Korr Sella?" Luke asked, his worried expression dissolved into a bright smile. "My, how you've grown."

"It is truly a blessing to see you alive, Your Highness. Are you headed for the castle?"

"The castle? Why would we be going there?" Luke asked, quirking his furry brow.

"You don't know? Leia's there. One of the soldiers had come from the capital to deliver the news. I overheard them talking. As of last night, the Resistance has taken the outer gate. The siege has begun."

Rey paled. "Then we need to go now. They need us."

"Sella can accompany Luke to the gate while you and I continue with our plans," Ren said.

"Pardon me, but who are you, exactly?" Sella asked. "I don't remember seeing you with the Resistance before."

"That's because I'm not with the Resistance," Ren said. "Our interests just happen to align for the time being."

Sella opened her mouth to respond, but Luke raised his hand to silence her. "There will be time for that later."

Sella looked to the destriers tied behind them. "Alright. I suppose we can take their horses."

Rey agreed and went to untie them. They were still reeling from the blast and struggled against their reigns until she quieted them with a gentle hush and comforting brushes of their long, dappled faces. "I assume you'll want to continue using your own, Ren. What should I do with the third?" she asked.

"Best to let it go," Ren said. "It will find its own way home."

Rey nodded and handed Sella and Luke each a set of reins before freeing the third from its bindings. With a smack to its muscled hide, it galloped off through the trees with a shrill whinny, kicking up dirt and snow with each powerful step.

"The carriage might have something useful. It's packed with supplied stolen from the Resistance campsite. There could be weapons. As it is, I have nothing to defend myself," Sella said.

Ren pulled a sword from the smoking ground. "Take this. Castle-forged steel will be better than anything you'll find in there."

She accepted it with a polite nod and mounted her horse. She turned to Luke. "Are you ready Your Highness?"

"Before we leave, please allow us a moment alone, Sella." Luke patted her arm. "I'll be right along with you."

Before riding off, Sella said her farewells to Rey and gave Ren a curious glance in parting.

"I hate for us to split up so quickly, but it won't be for long." Luke rested his hands on Ren's shoulders. "Your parents, do they know that you live?"

"No."

"Do you wish for me to tell them?"

"Go ahead. Tell them everything if you wish. They'll all know soon enough."

"They will be so happy to see you once this is all over." Luke stared at his face for a long moment, his bright blue eyes welling up. "Just seeing you alive is more than I dared hope for. You've grown to look so much like your father, but your eyes are still your mother's, so expressive. You have her strong will as well. They will be so happy to see you once this is all over. I may not know all about your past and I am truly sorry for my contribution to your circumstances, but i'm glad you have returned to us. If you ever wish to speak of it, know that I will be here to listen."

"Goodbye, Uncle." Ren said before summoning his horse.

Luke said his final farewell to them both before mounting his destrier and following Sella through the trees.

….

As she silently watched Luke ride into the distance, Rey heard the faint fluttering of wings.

Searching for the source of the noise led her inside the carriage. Along with the plundered furs and bits of armor, were cages of Resistance messenger pigeons, including the pudgy orange bird who'd started her on her adventure.

"You're alive," Rey said, her voice rising a few octaves as she cooed over him. He fluttered his wings happily as if he recognised her.

"Messenger birds?" Ren came to stand beside her. "They must have been planning to track them."

Rey unfastened the latch of each cage, allowing them to burst free and fly off into the distance. Only the little orange bird remained. Evidently, his wing had not yet healed. "His wing's still broken." Rey ran her hand over his pillowy feathers.

"Still?" Ren said. "You know that bird?"

"Yes. In a way, he's the reason I'm here. He was carrying a message for your mother when I found him. That's what that led me to the Resistance."

"Then I suppose some gratitude is in order," Ren said, reaching out to stroke his feathery head. "Pity about his wing. There's no way he'll survive out here without being able to fly."

"Wait I have an idea." Rey scooped him up and lifted him from his iron prison. Brushing over his feathers once more, Rey began to replicate the magic she had used on Threepio. In her mind, she clearly pictured his wing mended and moving, just as it should be. The bird ruffled himself into a ball and chirped as Rey felt the magic begin to flow through her. Once the glowing warmth of her magic faded, he spread his wings and flapped them until they lifted his little round body into the air and off into the distance to join his feathery comrades.

Rey chuckled as she waved goodbye. "Good luck, little one!"

"When did you learn to do that?" Ren asked.

"Your uncle showed me. He saw how I made flowers grow and wanted me to try something harder. He had me heal Threepio's leg before you found us."

"That's quite remarkable. You're a fast learner."

Rey turned to smile at him. "Thank you, I—oh, Ren your gash reopened."

"Yeah, I know."

A trail of blood seeped from the wound, streaming down his nose and jaw, and as he wrinkled his brow, Rey could almost make out the bone beneath. She covered her mouth and felt bile rise in her throat. "God, Ren do you have anything to bandage it?"

Looking for something to stop the bleeding, she spotted an edge bit of cloth sticking out from his cloak, stark white against the layers of black. She tugged it out and balled it up in her hand to apply pressure to the wound.

"Do you want me to try to heal you as well? I may not be to experienced yet, but you don't want this to fester," Rey said.

"Go on. I trust you."

Rey wiped away as much blood as she could before resting her hand on Ren's cheek. She pulled from the well of her power and felt the magic rush through her fingers. Ren winced as the flesh began to knit back together. When Rey pulled her hand away, only a thin pink scar remained. It was slightly raised and immediately noticeable against his pale skin, but it was an obvious improvement.

Ren ran his fingers over his face, his lips spreading into a smile. "Amazing."

"People will have an easier time recognising you now. Wouldn't want to see your parents again with your face all bandaged up," Rey said. Ren looked away and set his lips into a fine line. "You are going to see your parents after all this, right?" Rey asked carefully.

"I never said that. I can't keep my identity a secret any longer, but I will not subject myself to their company. I promised to be civil, not social."

"But Ren, you saw your uncle's remorse. Imagine how your parents will feel once they know that you're alive. They love you, Ren. To see you throw it all away…" Rey said. "They were deceived by Snoke's lies just as you were. If you want to move on from your past, why can't you let them do the same?"

"They can live however they like, as long as I am not involved. You can't guilt me into reconciliation, Rey. Why do you care, anyhow?"

"Because I want everyone to be happy—I want you to be happy, I want Leia and Han to have their son back, I want Poe to be a real knight, I want Finn to live in peace..." Rey buried her face in her hands and let out an exhausted sigh.

After a pause, she felt Ren's warm touch as he pulled her hands away to look her in the eyes. "And what do you want?" His voice and expression had softened once more.

"I'm not sure." She bit her lip and stared down at her snow-sodden boots.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do. Your devotion to your friends is commendable, but remember Rey, you are beholden to no one. Plutt isn't around any longer to dictate your life, and you may be allied with the Resistance, but they don't own you. Just like me, you need to adjust to independent thought—or at least as close to it the two of us can manage," He shrugged and gave her a lighthearted smile. "You're too altruistic for your own good."

Rey felt that strange sensation surfacing at the edge of his mind before he tucked it away again. "Ren, what was that?" She tried to tug her arms away but he held them firm in his grasp.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're hiding something. I felt it." Rey's eyes narrowed. "You need to tell me what's on your mind if we're going to work together. You said it yourself, you can't lie to me. How else am I supposed to trust you?"

Rey could feel his emotions swirling within him as his face and neck flush bright red. "Fine. I guess now is a good a time as any," he said.

"What is it?"

He stared her down for a long moment before drawing her closer into a clumsy, desperate kiss. Shocked, she remained still as his full lips moved against hers, his long fingers threading through her hair, and his thumb tracing the line of her jaw. The floodgates of his mind were opened and his hidden thoughts and emotions poured out, both primal and pure. She felt his lust, needy and territorial, but unsurprising in light of their strange dynamic and unorthodox beginnings. But most of all, she felt the longing and admiration he had for her, as well as the confusion and inner turmoil those feelings caused. It all made sense. Rey felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner.

Ren pulled back, his breath shaking and his face even redder than before. He released her arms and adjusted his cloak before climbing onto his horse. "Now that I have nothing left to hide, we can continue with our mission,"

"Just like that? Now?"

"Yes, now. And you should ride behind me. It should make the climb up the mountain much easier." His voice was low and restrained as he avoided eye contact.

"Ren, wait. I was just shocked," Rey said. "There's no need to be so—"

"We can speak of this later. For now, we need to go."

"Fine." Rey pulled herself onto the horse and wrapped her arms around his middle before he snapped the reigns. It felt strange for her to cling to him instead of having his arms encircling her. She looked up at his dark hair as it flew back in the wind, allowing her to see the blush still visible on his neck. She looked away as she felt her own neck begin to redden.

As they reached the end of the forest and rode over a high hill, Rey was able to get her first glimpse of Coruscant. Barren farmland led into the main city where buildings were crowded together as if they were all clamoring for a higher spot on the mountain. Black smoke billowed out of the chimneys to form a haze over the sea of stone and mortar. The highest peak of Mount Illum rose above it all with the castle perched at the very top, carved from the mountain itself like a looming obsidian shadow.

"When I was a little girl, I had imagined Coruscant would be like the places in children's stories, full of all the things I never had in Jakku—festivals, tournaments, royal balls..."

"It can have all of that and more once Snoke is one. We can throw as many festivals as you'd like. I could compete in the joust with your favor on my sleeve."

"My favor? Is that why you had my shawl tucked into your cloak?" Rey asked, her voice light and teasing.

"When I thought I'd never see you again, I couldn't help but bring a piece of you with me," Ren said. For a moment, the two of them stared out at the city in silence. "I can feel you smiling, Rey. I don't appreciate being mocked."

"I'm not mocking you. I'm flattered, really," Rey said.

Ren gave a dismissive huff and urged the horse onward.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

On the far side of the mountain, away from the clutter of the city, the only sound to be heard was the crashing of waves on the obsidian shore. There was no soil for vegetation to take root, only miles of black stone jutting from the sea and extending toward the sky. While the rest of the Illum mountain rage rose gradually enough for Coruscant's paths to roam over it and buildings to be settled upon it, the side that Rey and Ren intended to climb was little more than a craggy cliff face.

The path upward was a narrow ledge wandering over the cracks and crevices of the rock. Perhaps, if one was surefooted, they could make their way up, but it appeared too narrow for even the most experienced rider to go on horseback. However, such limitations did not apply Ren's conjured steed. It climbed over whatever bit of rock would support them, somehow finding solid footing with each silent step.

Rey tensed as she stole a glimpse of waves lapping against the shore, the clusters of jagged rock pointing up at her like a nest of black daggers. As she took in the scenery, the gravity of their situation set in. She could die here today. They might lose their battle and fall into the the hands of Snoke or a slip of Ren's magic cause them to lose their footing and be swallowed by the murky sea. She forced herself to look away and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the journey to end.

"Don't think like that. I won't allow any harm to come to you, Rey," Ren's words entered her thoughts. "I've ridden this path countless times. Just trust me and hold on."

"Alright," Rey said, her voice barely audible through the layers of fabric in which she'd buried her face. She rested her cheek against the warmth of his hard back and looped her arms around him. Even with Ren's reassurance, her tired muscles refused to relax

Rey felt a tremor in the rock beneath them. She shrieked and tightened her hold on Ren, digging her knees into his back as she pulled herself into a defensive ball.

The tremor stopped shortly, leaving the mountain as silent and still as it had been before. The horse snorted and scraped it's hooves against the ground before resuming its trek.

Without loosening her hold on him, Rey lifted her head to address Ren. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Ren replied. "That's never happened before." His voice was as cool as ever, but Rey could feel the dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

….

The siege raged on outside the wall of Illum castle. The strongest members of the Resistance assaulted the main gate with the iron-tipped battering ram, led by Han's fur-clad companion. Chewie's massive frame, covered in pelts and leather armor, dwarfed even the tallest of his comrades. The remaining fighters manned the catapults, hurling flaming boulders over the wall, while others had taken up the the bows they had smuggled in.

Among the archers, Finn ducked beneath his pavise shield to avoid another wave of arrows that rained down from atop the castle wall. Jessika, Poe, and several others crouched beside him, each reloading their bows to retaliate. The heavy swing of the catapults and the thundering of the battering ram slamming against solid iron could be heard echoing around them.

Once the hiss of flying arrows had passed, they emerged from cover, searching for a glint of white armor in the battlements. Finn spotted an enemy archer and let his arrow fly. Finn turned to reload but froze as he saw the shock on Poe's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

When Poe didn't answer, Finn followed his gaze. Han and Leia stood by the supply wagons, far enough back so that they were out of the line of fire. A bearded man Finn didn't recognize stood before them. Leia embraced the stranger as tears began to stream down her face. After a moment, her expression shifted to anger and she took him by the front of his robe and shook him as hard as she could manage. The man did not retaliate. Instead, he bore her fury with a grave expression, waiting for her to calm herself before speaking.

Finn couldn't hear what he said, but Leia and Han's looks of horror were apparent. The man rested his hands on their shoulders before Leia tore away and buried herself against Han's chest. Han held her, his own face a mask of grief.

Without a word, Poe left his post to run to them, ignoring Finn as he called after him. After a lengthy exchange between him and the stranger, Poe turned to give Finn a haunted look, his face ashen and his eyes wide. Before Finn could go to his side, Poe nodded farewell and started back toward his post. After he took up his bow and shield and shakily reached for an arrow.

Finn caught his arm. "Who was that? What happened?"

Poe took a deep breath and raked back his hair. "That was Luke Skywalker. Rey, she—she found him."

"Rey's alive?" Finn's concern melted into sheer joy. "She escaped the Mage Hunter?"

Poe did not return his smile but placed a firm hand over Finn's. "Not exactly. It's...complicated, but I'll try to explain it as best I can..."

….

Ren and Rey carried on for miles up the winding path that seemed to grow steeper as they went. Rey had lost all sense of time, letting the rhythmic movements of the horse's steps and the penetrating warmth of Ren's back soothe her ragged nerves.

Ren's voice shook her back to reality as he pulled them to an abrupt halt. "We're here."

Ren dismounted before lifting her off the horse. As Rey took in her surroundings, keeping a tight grip on Ren's sleeve, she saw nothing more than the same rough obsidian cut through by the foot-worn path. "Where's here?" She asked.

"I did say this was a secret entrance," Ren said with a smirk and a quick gesture of his hand. A chunk of the rock rolled away, revealing a dark archway behind it. Pinpoints of colorful light glinted from within.

"I think the journey up here is enough to scare people off," Rey said, glancing downward. Being at such a height made her stomach turn.

Ren gave an amused chuckle before leading her into the caverns. Bright crystals hung from above and shot up from the uneven ground, surrounding them in multicolored light. The mouths of numerous tunnels dotted the walls, leading further into the maze hidden within the mountain. Before they was a wide chasm plunging so deep the light of the crystals failed to illuminate its depths. A jade formation as thick as a cedar trunk pierced the pit from one end to the other, forming a glowing green bridge.

"Take my hand." Ren's words echoed off the cavern walls, each repetition quieter than the last until they faded into silence.

Rey placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her across the bridge. She swallowed and turned her eyes away from the fathomless pit, forcing herself to focus on carefully placing one foot in front of the other.

"We're headed for that tunnel," Ren said, pointing to a wide opening on the far wall. It was staggeringly high off the ground with no visible path by which to reach it. "It will take a bit of climbing," he added.

"Alright," Rey said, feeling her anxiety began to lift as they neared the chasm's edge.

With only a few steps remaining, the mountain began to shake and a fissure formed in the crystal bridge. Ren whirled around and scooped Rey into his arms before darting for safety. He tripped on his last step, sending them skidding across the ground. Holding her against him, and covered her body with his to shield her from the rubble that fell from the ceiling. Rey clung to him with equal force, burying her face in his chest as they waited for the tremors to stop.

The quake ended as if nothing had occurred, leaving them with only their ragged breathing to fill the silence. Rey opened her eyes to find Ren staring down at her.

"Are you alright?" he brought his hand to her cheek and brushed away the dust that clung to her sweat drenched face.

Rey nodded and felt a strange warmth begin to pool beneath her skin as she stared at his parted lips. She wasn't certain of it was the adrenaline from their ordeal or the way that he look down at her—perhaps it was a mixture of both. Taking his face in her hands, she lifting her lips to his. After a moment of stunned bewilderment, he responded. His lips were velvety and warm as they moved sweetly against hers.

Ren pulled away, his eyes wide and his face bright red. "Rey, you...I never thought you would...after everything I..."

Rey felt all the muddled emotions his words were unable to convey. "I don't quite understand it either." She smiled and slid her hand into his tangled hair and placed a second, smaller kiss on his lips.

He smiled broader than she had ever seen and pulled her closer before kissing her again, harder and lingering. Rey lifted herself upright so that she was resting on his lap with her hands on his chest, her loosened hair falling around her face as she gazed down at him.

He lifted himself upright and leaned his forehead against hers. "We need to get moving," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm still not sure what that quaking was and we don't want to get caught in here if it gets worse. I don't want to be stuck in a collapsing tunnel."

Looking back, Rey saw that their crystal bridge had fallen into the chasm, leaving splintered jade remains embedded in the black stone. "I suppose you're right." She lifted herself to her feet and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Ren stood soon after.

They both gave a startled gasp as the ground beneath them began to shake once more, this time accompanied by a rumbling growl coming from deep within the mountain. Rey scanned the caverns, waiting for the source of the noise to reveal itself. The quaking became more violent and the growling grew louder as stones and bits of crystal began to break away from the ceiling and rain down on them harder than before.

Rey clasped her hand over her mouth to suppress a scream as a dragon emerged from the depths of the pit and let out a deafening roar. Its dark hide appeared to be formed from the same rock as the mountain. Gems glinted on it's hide and shards of garnet and sapphire trailed down it's scaled back and whiplike tail.

The beating of its wings sent the air whirling around her and gleaming emerald eyes narrowed into slits as it took them in. Black smoke billowing out of its nostrils. It landed before them, scraping it's jasper claws against the cavern floor with each thundering step.

Ren unsheathed his crystal blade, only to have it cast into the pit with a swipe of the dragon's paw. Rey could feel pain lance through him as he cried out and grasped his wounded hand, holding the broken bits of it together.

They retreated from the Dragon's approach until it nearly had them pinned against the cavern wall. It's sweltering breath burned against their skin. A rumbling growl built in the dragon's throat as it began to unhinge its massive jaw, revealing rows of ruby fangs.

Before it could swallow them both, Rey unsheathed her own sword and charged the beast, slashing at its muzzle with vengeful fury. The sound of steel on rock rang out before it managed to slice through, leaving a jagged crack on the dragon's cheek. An emerald glow shone from the wound. The beast hissed and recoiled to the chasm's edge.

Rey felt Ren's magic begin to reach out for hers. She nodded in understanding. As the dragon clawed its way toward them with its teeth bared, Ren extended his hand and unleashed a stream of fire. This time, the flame was focused and refined and their feet remained flat on the ground.

The beast screeched and lifted itself to hover over them. Dark smoke rose off its body. It roared at them once more before throwing its weight against the cavern wall and bursting out the side of the mountain.

Ren shielded Rey with his body as the shattered rock flew in every direction. Once it had passed, they looked up to see the daylight streaming out of the gaping hole the dragon had left. It's roar and the rush of its powerful wings could be heard in the distance.

"What just happened?" Rey asked, her voice trembling as she took his injured hand in hers.

"Snoke must have summoned that thing," Ren answered, wincing as her magic coursed through him and knitted his hand back together.

"He can summon dragons?"

"Mages often learn to summon useful creatures—take my horse for example. But a dragon…" He shook his head in disbelief, scattering bits of dust and rubble that clung to his hair. "It takes a great deal of magic to summon a dragon. Hopefully, the effort has weakened him. The last dragon was Deathstar, summoned by Emperor Palpatine. You remember the story. It was the dragon my uncle defeated "

"Luke! The Resistance!" Her voice was high and panicked as she tugged at his arm. "Ren, we have to help them."

Ren sighed heavily and rested his hands on her shoulders. "We have no way of getting to them now. The castle's under siege. These tunnels can lead us inside the castle, but all the passages leading out will be guarded and blocked. But even if we managed to get there we'd be too late to help," He held her face between his hands and stared down at her, his voice firm but reassuring. "My uncle is with them. He'll know what to do. They will do their part and we will do ours. They faster we defeat Snoke, the faster we can end the siege. Then we will be able to help them."

….

Finn dropped his weapons at the sight of the dragon circling the towers of Illum castle. Royal soldiers and Resistance alike cried out in horror. The dragon's wings cast a dark shadow over the battlefield before landing with a booming thud. The morning sun glinted off its shimmering black scales and its eyes were as bright as twin suns.

Finn turned around to see Luke pulling a bow and quiver from the supply crates. He drew it back, aiming for the dragon's heart. Finn's heart lifted as he saw the arrow fly through the air.

It reflected off the dragon's stone hide, only succeeding in getting its attention. Finn felt the blood drain from his face. The beast exhaled a cloud of black smoke as it narrowed its gaze and began to claw its way toward Luke. He staggered back but was no match for the dragon's long strides. Just as he reached for the sword hanging at his belt, the dragon pinned him to the ground with a thrust of his paw. It gave a triumphant growl as it flexed its jeweled claws, toying with Luke's fragile bones, hard enough to elicit cries of pain, but not to crush him.

"What's happening?" Jess shrieked beside Finn. "Why didn't it work?"

Poe stood beside them, his hand tight on the hilt of his sword. "This dragon must be different. Perhaps a more traditional method is in order."

Before Poe could make his move, Finn rushed out in his stead. He flung himself at the beast's massive snout. His steel sang with each strike, sending sparks flying as his blade failed to cut through. Poe quickly joined in, hacking uselessly at the beast's thrashing tail.

The other archers directed their aim at the dragon, to no avail, while others sought cover behind their shields. It turned its massive head and unleashed a torrent of fire on the helpless onlookers. The flames devoured them before they even had a chance to scream. Finn froze as the dragon turned back to him, the gleam of its jeweled irises taunting him as his comrades burned.

"Run, quickly," Luke said, his voice strained and weak as the beast's paw pressed heavily on his lungs.

Finn looked from Luke's pained expression to the sword at his belt. The tales he'd heard as a boy of the brave Prince luke came to mind. While the overthrown Skywalker Dynasty had been a discouraged topic among the fledgling royal soldiers, the stories gleaned from the Coruscanti civilians had piqued his interest. The stories of his magic sword in particular.

Finn grasped the hilt and pulled it free, the gleaming emerald steel singing as it slid from its sheath. The dragon hissed at the sight of it. With its mouth on full display, Finn shoved the blade into the roof of his mouth, aiming for the brain. He hoped that such a creature even had one.

Finn heard the sound of cracking rock as the blade sunk further in. Its stone skin was like a branding iron against his flesh. Choked hisses escaped its mouth as it injured itself further in an attempt to jerk free. With one last push on the blade's hilt, the dragon froze. The light of its crystals faded before it crumbled around them in a heap of rubble.

For a moment, the crowd remained frozen in shock. Poe was the first to come forward and fling himself into Finn's arms. More gathered around while others looked over the dragon's rocky remains. Some were too stunned to react at all.

Finally free, Luke lifted himself to his knees with a groan of effort. "You...you have magic," he said, staring wide-eyed at Finn.

"What are you talking about? I don't have magic. It was the magic of your sword—"

"No, it was you." Luke insisted, his voice growing stronger with each breath. "Only a mage of great power can pull a crystal sword from its sheath."

Chapter 17

Rey clung to Ren, her arms wrapped tight around his neck, as he clawed his way up the cavern wall. Ren's feet balanced on protruding crystals while his hand searched the rock for a solid hold. Finding a hunk of emerald large enough to grip, he hoisted them further up the wall. Reaching the mouth of the tunnel, he pulled them up onto solid ground.

"How did our magic work so well against the dragon?" Rey asked. "It didn't just blow up in our face like it did in the forest."

"Sharing magic through melding requires trust," Ren said. "Perhaps, now that things have come to light, our connection has strengthened."

Rey gave him a knowing smile. "I see. That should give us better chance against Snoke. But how are we going to sneak up on him?"

"We can't." Ren offered her his hand to lead her through the tunnels.

Rey laced her fingers through his and gave him a questioning look.

"He can sense the presence of others, much like I can, so a little deception is in order," Ren said. "I will be a dutiful apprentice bringing my master a wayward mage. We will be able to get close without tipping him off. That's when we strike."

Rey nodded. "You should take this then. Prisoners don't get to carry weapons." She slid his grandfather's sword from her belt and placed it in his hands. "Besides, I think it's about time you had it."

He thanked her and secured it to his side, replacing the one he had lost. Pausing for a moment, he stared down at the blade with a distant look in his eyes and his hand gripping the hilt.

"Is everything alright?" Rey rested her hand on his arm.

He nodded and loosened his grip on the sword. "Yes. Let's go."

Ren led them further into the mountain. Some passages were so steep that they resorted to climbing their way toward their destination. Others dipped low, forcing them to crouch down to pass through. The dragon's waking had affected many tunnels. Some had altogether while others were split open, leaving gaping rifts in their path. They skirted around the edge of them, clinging to the uneven walls for fear of slipping into the abyss.

The further they went, the colder Rey became. A feeling of dread crept over her, setting her on edge and scattering gooseflesh over her skin.

"We're getting closer," Ren said.

"I'm surprised you're still able to find a way through all this," Rey said.

"If you call this a way through. Hopefully, that beast hasn't done too much damage. I don't want to begin my reign with my castle collapsing."

Despite his words, Rey sensed that his mind was not on the castle itself, but on those fighting at its gates. She silently prayed for the safety of his family as well as her friends.

"We're here," Ren whispered, bringing them to a halt.

He extended his hand toward a section of the tunnel wall. It slid aside, the sound of scraping rock rumbling through the corridor. Beyond the opening was the throne room, the dark sanctum of Rey's visions. The stale smell of death hung thick in the air. Ren's memory had hardly done it justice. When Ren's hand clamped down on her wrist, she flinched, forgetting for a moment who he was and why they were there. Her senses screamed for her to retreat back into the caverns, but she forced herself to allow Ren to lead her into the dim candlelight.

"Kylo Ren." Snoke's voice slithered into Rey's ear like a snake. "I see you have finally brought me the mage girl. General Hux informed me of your newest acquisition. Although, I did expect you to arrive earlier."

Rey kept her eyes cast downward, both to play the part of a broken prisoner, but also to avoid having to look the vile usurper in the eye. She felt that if she were to look upon him with her own eyes, instead of through Ren's, she would forever have the image burned into her memory to forever fuel her nightmares.

"The girl was...difficult." Ren sounded like the Mage Hunter once again, his voice taking on a darkness and cruelty that was now foreign to Rey's ears. Even so, she could feel the trepidation behind his words. Hopefully, Snoke could not. "I did my best to keep her alive for you," Ren said. "The climate proved troublesome, as did her willpower. I managed to conquer both." He stroked the side of her face with the back of his free hand. "I think you will find it well worth the effort; she is a powerful one"

Rey could hear Snoke's fingers tapping on the arm of his throne. "Bring her closer," he said.

Rey was led forward my Ren's solid grip. As they neared the throne, his magic reaching for hers. As soon as her power met his, she heard the raging of Ren's fire. Finally mustering the courage to look up, she saw the throne swallowed by raging flames. As the fire died out and the smoke dissipated, Snoke looked back at her, unharmed. His cruel face was twisted into a scowl.

"How are you still alive?" Ren demanded, his desperate fury echoing through the hall.

"I told you that crystal would bind our magic together. Or rather, it binds yours to me." Snoke gestured toward Ren's chest as an amused smile pulled at his gnarled mouth. "I couldn't risk you rising against me before you had outlived your usefulness. The enchantment also allowed me to sense you and the girl melding your magic. Foolish boy. I knew it might one day come to this, as impudent and volatile as you are, but I expected a better ploy from you."

Ren unsheathed his grandfather's sword, only to have Snoke cast it aside with a wave of his staff. It skid several yards away before clattering against the wall.

"I see that the girl was not the only thing you acquired on your journey," Snoke said, glancing over to where the blade had landed. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to keep either of them."

Snoke lifted his staff, the crystal glowing a brilliant white. Rey was slammed against the stone floor and felt a chilling sensation slice through her as if Snoke was ripping out her heart with his cold, pale fingers. She could barely hear Ren's screams over the sharp ringing in her ears.

Just as suddenly as it had started, Rey felt the coldness recede and the strength flood back to her limbs. She pulled herself upright and saw that Ren had dug his nails into the charred seam where his flesh met the hardness of the crystal. Screams of protest ripped from Snoke's throat as Ren twisted it out of place and wrenched it free. The bloodstained ruby hit the floor and cracked as its inner light died out.

An unearthly howl filled the room as Snoke's body began to crumble. His papery skin sloughed off his dried bones which then dissolved into dust. His staff fell to the ground to join his remains and its crystal shattered as it struck the floor.

Rey let out a horrified scream as Ren doubled over and blood began to gush from the wound.

She rushed to his side and lifted his head onto her lap. His eyes had shut and his skin no longer gave off the unnatural warmth she had come to expect. Her choked sob broke through the deathly silence. She refused to accept his sacrifice, as noble as it had been.

Wiping away her tears, she placed her hand over the gaping hole in Ren's chest. Her palm sunk into the gap and came to rest against his still heart. She channeled every bit of magical energy that remained to her through her hand, willing the life back into him. She silently begged and prayed for the magic to work as she felt her very life force begin to pour into him. His face paled and his lips turned a shade of blue. She wasn't strong enough. Her tears poured out as the realization hit her. Even magic had its limits.

As her power diminished and fatigue began to tighten its grip on her body, she felt the light flutter of Ren's heart beneath her hand. She gasped as his skin began to shift beneath hers, moving to cover the hole the crystal had left behind. When the hum of her magic faded and his flesh had completed its reformation, Rey drew back her hand. In the silence, she heard the thud of his heartbeat. It was faint but steady.

"Ren, speak to me." When he offered her only a grunt of pain in response, her eyes flooded again, this time with tears of joy. "Ren, are you alright? Say something, please."

His eyes blinked open and stared up at her, half-lidded. "I—I don't know. Why am I so cold?"

He looked down at his chest. Thick smears of blood stood out on his exposed flesh while the darkness of his clothes concealed the rest. In the middle of it all was a scar, clean and new, like the eye of a bloody storm. Rey pulled his arm over her shoulder to help him make the few staggering step toward the throne. They both collapsed onto the cold seat. One they arranged themselves so the throne could accommodate them both, with Rey perched atop Ren's lap, they held one another and stared down at his chest.

"I can't believe I actually did it," Rey whispered, her voice cracking as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I thought…" She let her voice trail off as a lump formed in her throat, the unspeakable possibility hanging over their heads.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," Ren said, placing a kiss on her damp forehead.

….

A heavy thud shook the door, startling them both.

Rey's eyes widened and her grip on his arm tightened. Ren didn't need to delve into her mind to know what she was thinking. Neither of them was up for a fight. He doubted he could even stand on his own and Rey was clearly spent from the effort it had taken to revive him. He mentally reached beyond the door in search of the truth but froze as he was met with a feeling of familiarity.

"Ren, what who is it? Can you feel them?" Rey jostled his arm when he didn't respond.

"It's the Resistance," he said.

Rey gasped. "They broke through Snoke's defenses? Who's th—"

The door shook, harder this time, cutting her off.

"What are you going to do?" Rey whispered.

Before he could make a decision, the Resistance fighters broke through. Without Snoke's protective enchantments, the ancient door was unable to hold them back. They poured in, weapons at the ready, but halted as soon as they took in the scene before them. Ren tugged at his cloak to cover his chest.

His mother made her way to the front of the crowd with his father close behind. "All of you, wait outside," she said. The men and women surrounding her quickly obeyed, shutting the door behind them as well as the broken hinges would allow.

"Ben, is that really you?" Ren could hear her footsteps as she approached the throne, but refused to take his eyes off the ground. "Luke told us everything."

"Is Luke alright?" Rey asked.

"He's alive. He was injured, but he's being looked after now."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened to Snoke?" his mother asked.

"I destroyed him and rightfully claimed my throne," Ren said. "Have you come to stake your claim as well? That was why you came here, correct?"

When Ren finally lifted his gaze, he saw the pain and disbelief in her eyes. "It was never about my throne," she said. "I wanted Snoke to pay for what he'd done. I thought he had taken you from us forever. Ben, if I had know you were here…"

Ren furred his brow and turned away, unwilling to hear her excuses.

"Ben, please, listen. I know we shouldn't have believed him, we should have never left." She inched closer with each word. With Ren sitting, they were now eye to eye. Before he could flinch away, she took his face in her hands and kissed his disheveled hair as if he was a little boy once more. "Ben, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we didn't protect you." Her words were broken by her sobs, but her meaning was clear. "Seeing you alive, sitting on your throne—it's all I ever hoped for." She pulled back and smiled through her tears. "You grew to look so much like your father."

His father stood at his mother's side. He had shed a few silent tears of his own.

"Ben, please speak to me," his mother said.

Ren's revived heart clenched at the sight of them. The hope he had denied himself had been fulfilled. His parents had truly come back for him. If it weren't for the feel of his mother's hand stroking his cheek, he wouldn't have believed it. "I forgive you," he managed to say. The words felt strange on his lips, but he knew that he meant them.

His mother was quick to gather him into her arms. His father joined in with a firm hand on his shoulder and a smile that said all that was needed. Rey held tight to his arm, flooding his thoughts with her pride and affection. As he relaxed in their embrace, exhaustion overtook him and he slumped against the back of the throne.

….

Rey lay half-awake in Ren's bed with him sleeping beside her, his even breaths assuring her of his recovery. The warmth of the fire burning low in the hearth and the piles of blankets and pelts she had piled over the bed warmed her tired body. She hoped it would be enough to keep Ren warm. After years of the endless heat his crystal had provided, he would need time to adjust. She felt his body stir beside her. He groaned and stretched before his eyes blinked open to meet hers.

"Where am I?" he mumbled.

"Your bed." Rey smoothed away the strands of hair that clung to his face. "You passed out and were brought here to recover."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three days I think," Rey rubbed at her eyes. "I'm not certain."

"And how long have you been here?"

"About three days." Rey smiled. "Your mother offered me a room, but I thought you might need more healing, so I stayed in here."

"Don't waste any more magic on me. I'm sure I can manage on my own. You look tired." He stroked her cheek and offered a weary smile.

"You managed to be exhausting even when you're unconscious," Rey yawned and arched her back as she stretched. "Maybe now I can get some rest of my own." She moved to get up, but Ren caught her arm and pulled back down onto the feather pallet.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To go get some sleep. Your mother said that there are guestrooms in the—"

Rey let out a small yelp as Ren pulled her squirming body closer, taking advantage of his renewed strength. "And after that?" He hovered over her, his knees braced on either side of her hips and his hands resting by her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what will you do now that Snoke is defeated? You don't have to hide your magic anymore. You could go anywhere you want and live however you please."

Rey stared at him for a moment, at a loss for words. She could feel the desperation and uncertainty emanating from him despite his obvious effort to hold it back. Honestly, during her time spent taking care of him she hadn't even considered what she would do now that the danger had passed. All the plans she had considered, both with Finn, the Resistance, and on her own, were gone from her mind. Things were different now.

"Where do you want me to go?" Rey said. It was obvious that some baiting was in order if she was to get a straight answer out of him.

"That isn't up to me anymore."

"Tell me anyway."

He sighed and slumped down on the bed beside her before pulling her into the curve of his body. "If it were up to me, you would stay here. You would have every comfort you were ever denied. No more slaving away to survive. If you still wanted to run a smithy of your own, you could have the run of the castle forge. But, as I said, that's not for me to decide."

"Ren, there is certainly a lot out there I want to see, things I want to do. I want to visit foreign lands, meet new people. There's just so much I never got to experience." Rey said. She felt Ren fight for composure as he braced himself for disappointment. "But I want to do and see all those things with you. I want to travel alongside you in better circumstances, see you fight with my favor in a tournament, I want you to take me to festivals and—"

Ren turned her around and silenced her with a kiss. Rey relaxed against him, looping her arms around his neck. After a lengthy embrace, he pulled back, his full lips spread into a wide smile. "I promise all of that and more if you'll stay. I'll do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know you will," Rey said, placing another quick kiss over the edge of the scar that bisected his face. A yawn overtook her, snapping her out of her moment of bliss. "Now, I really do need to go and get some sleep."

"Sleep here." He said, pinning her beneath him and nuzzling at her neck.

"Fine, but restrain yourself for a while so I can get some rest." She giggled as she burrowed back under the covers and pulled a pillow out from under him to use for herself.

"I've been restraining myself since the first moment I saw you," Ren whispered in her ear.

"You had me fooled. That first kiss came out of nowhere."

"You demanded to know what I was hiding." Ren shrugged. "Truly, I assumed you had guessed my feelings by then."

"I knew you were hiding something, but I never guessed it was that." Rey lifted her brow suggestively. "And it's not like you can blame me for not being the best at reading signals. Jakku was lacking in...really anyone I might have..."

"Wait, are you saying that was the first time a man had kissed you?" Ren flashed a wry smile. "I'm honored, Rey."

Rey turned away, her face beet-red, only to have Ren catch her by the chin and turn her face to look back at him. "Don't be embarrassed, I was only teasing." He sighed as his amusement softened into a warm smile. "To be honest, I was similarly...deprived of courtship. Few girls want to kiss a skull-faced beast, believe it or not."

Rey chuckled as she curled up against him.

"There's one more thing Rey," Ren said, taking on a more serious tone.

"What is it?"

"When I have my coronation and present myself to my people, I don't want to take the throne as Kylo Ren. Everyone knew me by that name as Snoke's lackey and I refuse to be a part of that monster's legacy. I want the kingdom to celebrate his fall as well as the miraculous return of their lost prince. I owe them that."

"I think that's wonderful," Rey said, beaming up at him. "So what would you like for me to call you then?"

He placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You can call me whatever you like."

"Alright, Ben."

Chapter 18

"Do you think he will like it?" Rey bit her lip as she held Ben's crown up for Finn to critique.

"Of course he will. Just look at it, it's amazing." Finn leaned in for a closer look, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

Now that all the necessary repairs had been made to the castle, they could begin the preparation for Ben's coronation. Rey had spent endless hours in the castle smithy which, as Ben had promised, was now in her charge. Forged of solid gold, the crown sat heavily in her hands. Raw onyx was inlaid in the base and seven ruby spikes had been mined from the crystal caverns to form the points of the crown.

As the smithy door creaked open, Rey snatched the crown behind her back. Luke stepped into the room, prompting her sigh of relief.

"Am I intruding?" Luke's staff clicked against the stone floor as he made his way toward them.

"Not at all." Rey smiled and unveiled the crown. "I was just afraid you were Ben for a moment there."

"Ah, Well, it's just me. But he should be here shortly. The council meeting ended just moments ago." He bent down, leaning on his staff, and squinted at her handiwork. "Fine craftsmanship, my dear. You have done very well."

"Thank you." Rey bowed her head politely.

Finn reached to touch the crown but drew back before his fingers made contact. "I like the crystals especially." He turned to Luke with a broad smile and glint in his eye. "When do I get to go down and harvest one? I was thinking I could use it for a staff. Kind of like yours, but taller, maybe bronze, with a giant emerald on the top." He gestured with his hands to demonstrate.

"When you finish your training," Luke said with finality. "You don't need to be amplifying your magic until you can properly control it."

Finn shrugged and lifted his palms in the air. "Fine. I get it. I'll wait." His eyes went wide and he let out a small gasp. "Training! I almost forgot. Take a look at this, Rey." He dug into the pocket of his robes and produced a chunk of granite with a leafy bud sprouting out of it.

"Oh, wow!"

"I know, right? Dry as a bone and I got it to grow a tomato plant."

"He's progressing quite well," Luke said. "Soon I plan to take him with me on a diplomatic mission to Ambria. They've been experiencing a drought and Finn's magic could be the perfect solution."

Finn straightened his back and smiled proudly. This wasn't the first magical assignment he had brought back for Rey to see. Since the first day Luke had taken him under his wing, Finn had begun to talk incessantly about his studies to anyone who would listen—Rey and Poe in most cases. He had proved to be nothing if not an eager student.

Rey jumped at the sound of the door creaking open once more. She turned to her workbench and hid the crown beneath her polishing cloth as Ben appeared in the doorway.

He wore a fire red doublet embroidered in gold and a black cloak fastened over his shoulders with a garnet brooch which had been carved into the likeness of a dragon's skull. His grandfather's sword hung at his side, a gloved hand resting on the pommel. He looked every bit the warrior king that he was. Rey hoped her crown would complete the picture.

Finn bowed low and sputtered his farewells before slipping out the door. He had yet to adjust to Ben's transformation from the feared Mage Hunter to a valiant ruler. It was understandable considering how long he'd lived beneath his shadow in the service of the royal army.

"I will see you both again soon," Luke said with a mischievous smile. He looked like he was ready to ruin the surprise, but thankfully, he followed Finn out the door without incident.

Ignoring their strange behavior, Ben crossed the room in a few short strides and pulled Rey into his arms. "I felt you calling for me," He said. "Did you need something, or were you just missing me?"

Rey cupped his cheek and kissed the edge of his scar. "I have something to show you."

"And what might that be?" Ben lifted his brow and folded his arms across his chest. His breath caught as she pulled the crown from its hiding place. His eyes were wide with wonder as she placed it in his hands. "Rey, it's perfect."

Rey's smiled widened as her cheeks went hot. "I'm glad you like it."

Ben placed the crown aside with reverent care, then reached into the velvet pouch that hung at his belt. "I actually have a surprise for you as well, although it does require some work on your part. You'll need to be quick if you intend to make yourself a matching crown in time for the coronation." He produced a silver ring with diamonds and seed pearls inlaid in the delicate band.

Rey gasped, joyful tears springing to her eyes, and threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the floor, spinning her around before setting her down and taking her by the hand. "So is that a yes?"

Rey nodded, wiping at her eyes with her free hand as he slid the ring onto her finger. Her hand trembled as she gazed down at it. It was beautiful. She looked up at Ben. He had been planning this for a while. She could feel it. He had buried his intentions deep in his mind among the endless tasks that rebuilding his kingdom entailed. Smug satisfaction mingled with the adoration in his eyes. He knew he'd caught her off-guard.

She leaned against his chest, giggling through her happy tears as she considered what an absurd pairing they made; a cursed, wayward prince and a nameless blacksmith thrown together by magic and happenchance, bound by their allegiances to be the death of one another. And now they would be king and queen. Rey shared her observation through their bond. He laughed along with her, then kissed the top of her head. Those who knew the truth of their origins surely thought they were mad.

But none of that mattered. While she had pieced him back together in more ways than one, he had given her the love and sense of belonging she had so desperately longed for. For the first time in her life, she was truly home.

Epilogue

Rey and Ben sat alongside one another on their respective thrones, basking in the warm sunlight that shone down in sections of color from the stained glass windows behind them. The crystal-studded stars of Rey's crown caught the light and scattered rainbow reflections over the blue silk of her skirt. The fabric pooled at her feet, displaying the silver constellations embroidered into the hem. In her lap rested her twin sons, Alban and Valen, wrapped tight in their swaddling clothes. Their eyes stared wide at their surroundings.

The chamber doors swung open to reveal Finn and Luke. Anara squeezed between them to run ahead, her dark ringlets bouncing with each step. "Mama, Papa! I'm done with my lessons. And look what Uncle Finn made me." She pointed to the rose tucked into her hair. "He just pointed at my head, and poof! It was there. And look, it matches my dress." She spun for them, sending her velvet skirts twirling around her.

Ben lifted himself from his throne and gathered her into his arms. "Very pretty, sweetheart."

Looping her little arms around his neck, Anara planted a kiss on his cheek, right along the edge of his scar. After seeing Rey do the same, she had taken up the habit as well. Seeing father and daughter eye to eye, it was obvious who Anara was growing to resemble. Leia had made the comparison soon after she had been born, noting the full head of wavy hair and pouty lips. Now, four years later, she was the mirror image of the little Ben from Rey's visions.

When Luke stepped forward, Rey's attention shot straight to his beard. It was shortened nearly by half and blackened at the end. "What happened to you?"

"Your daughter did. After seeing Finn's demonstration she tried it for herself, only instead of sprouting daisies, my beard caught fire. Her magical affinity lies outside of botany, it would seem." He lifted a brow and tapped the pommel of his staff.

Anara's freckled cheeks went pink before she buried her face in Ben's cloak.

Luke chuckled. "It's alright, my dear. No harm done, at least this time. Perhaps your father can help you hone your talents."

"Do you want me to fix your beard?" Rey asked.

He waved her off. "No, no. I needed a trim anyway. I'll just tidy it up a bit before the banquet."

"Hate to interrupt, but you're expected to make an appearance soon and from what I saw, the crowd's gotten pretty big," Finn said. "Don't want to keep them waiting."

Gathering her sons into her arms, Rey rose from her throne. "Alright. Let's get going."

They passed through the decorated castle halls, passing busy servants along the way as they finished the last of the preparations for the festivities. Each stopped to honor the royal family with a curtsey or bow. Rey bore it with practiced courtesy, wondering if she would ever be used to the near-constant attention. Han's example had initially fueled her doubts. Having lived as a thief and an outlaw for so many years, he never quite adjusted to public life and preferred the more discreet title of Consort to that of King. Rey had suggested to Ben that she do the same, pointing out that their subjects and allies might object to a nameless blacksmith being elevated to the throne. He had refused, insisting Rey be crowned alongside him. He had also promised to duel anyone who objected. With his earnest support, she was slowly growing into her role as both a queen and a mother.

Anara shared none of her mother's shyness and thrived in the spotlight. Until the recent birth of her brothers, she had been their sole heir as well as living proof of the Skywalker Dynasty's continuation. That fact, in addition to being a charming child regardless of lineage, had earned her the adoration of all who knew her.

"You know what today is, right?" Ben asked as they walked, tucking a loose curl behind Anara's ear.

She nodded. "Today is the festival, Papa."

"But do you know why there's a festival?" He asked.

She shrugged in response.

"Don't you remember?" Rey asked. "It's to celebrate the end of the war. Five years ago today, your Papa and I defeated the usurper and your uncle Finn slew a dragon."

Anara scrunched her face in disbelief and peered over Ben's shoulder to get a look at Finn. Rey stifled a laugh at the indignation on Finn's face. He certainly didn't look like a dragon slayer in his modest robes. "I thought all of that was just a silly story. Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's all true, sweetheart. I promise," Ben said.

As they neared the door to the castle barracks, Poe emerged and strode toward them. He wore the black and gold uniform of the royal guard as well as a pendant over his heart that marked him as their leader. He bowed before them as etiquette dictated, then abandoned pretense in favor of a broad smile and a series of hugs and handshakes. Anara giggled as he ruffled her hair, then tucked her rose back into place. "All precautions have been taken, your majesties. The guard towers are manned and the city patrols are making their rounds. The festivities can begin at your command." He then turned to Finn. "Mind helping me prepare for the joust? I ride in the first round and you haven't even given me your favor yet."

"Glad to. I will see the rest of you at the banquet." Finn laced his fingers through Poe's and together they made off toward the stairwell.

They others bid them farewell and continued down the hall. Upon reaching the doors to the balcony, they were greeted by Han and Leia.

"Oh, good. You're here." Leia gave each of her grandchildren a kiss on the head. The twins sniffled and squirmed in Rey's arms, still drowsy from their nap.

"I doubt you've ever seen a crowd this big, Anara. Are you up for it?" Han asked, giving her cheek an affectionate pinch.

In return, she gave his beard a firm tug. "Of course I am. I'm ready for anything."

Han laughed and rubbed at his chin. "I don't doubt it. I'm real proud of you, kid." He placed a heavy hand on Ben's shoulders. "I'm proud of all of you." They exchanged a look of silent affection and solidarity before Ben broke away to open the balcony doors.

The view was marvelous. Spring had come to Coruscant, dotting the landscape with wildflowers. Below them, the bustling crowd filled the castle's bailey and spilled out into the city square. Thousands of locals had gathered as well as thousands more who had made the journey to the capital to join in the celebration. Snoke's terror had reached far and his demise was celebrated beyond their borders, throughout the surrounding kingdoms. As Rey's family stepped into view, the crowd cheered. They threw flowers, waved banners, and lifted their children higher onto their shoulders for a better look. Anora's face lit up at the sight it all. She waved her little hands as hard as she could and the crowd below rewarded her with cheers of delight.

Just beyond the city's edge, Rey could see the tourney grounds being prepared on a flat strip of farmland. Tents had been raised alongside them with one bearing the royal seal for when Ben rode in the joust. Having promised to ride in her name, Ben already displayed her favor, allowing it to peek out of his doublet for the world to see. However, few knew that he wore it always, tucked away against his heart, but had only displayed it for the day's celebration. It was the thin shawl she had worn the day they had met. Threadbare and bloodstained as it was, he refused to part with it. In his words, it was a symbolic reminder of who they had been and how far they had come in their time together.


End file.
